In Hell with: Draco Malfoy
by heyhey13
Summary: Finshed stop reviewing. Read Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy, it's a lot better. :]
1. Wtf? Revenge isn’t a Present!

A/N: Well this is my first "humor" story. So please be nice with the reviews.

Rating: M because of everyone's all time favorites Drugs, Sex, and Violence (langue also). The humor in the story is made for more mature multitude of people. So if you don't know much of everyone's favorites than you probably won't get most of the jokes.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 1

Wtf? Revenge isn't a Present!

It was December and only a few weeks before Christmas. It was a pretty bland year, if you would like to put it that way. Nothing exciting or worth telling about had happened that year. Sure there was that day when Ron's wand 'accidentally' went out of control and sent Hermione's shrinking potion flying towards Malfoy and it 'accidentally' hit his special spot. But other than that nothing special had happened. When I mean by special is that there were no signs of Voldemort or any of his evil followers.

Harry and his friends were actually happy about that. They were hoping that there whole sixth year would go peacefully. Maybe Voldemort had given up? Yeah right, the stupid half breed wouldn't get by now that a sixteen year boy has beaten him way to many times, also Lord Voldemort is evil, evil people never win in these stories. Am I right?

Well that's not the point. The point was that Harry and basically everyone else in Hogwarts (except for the scum-bag Slytherins) were enjoying the year without Voldemort. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all promised every night to pray that they could have one single year in Hogwarts that nothing went wrong. Well let's just put it this way, that would never happen. Or maybe it would have if Ron wasn't such a jinx.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in the library trying to get their homework done. It was pretty much impossible for all of them though. Every five seconds Neville would ask Hermione what this word meant, what am I supposed to do here, why am I such a total moron? Some things not even Hermione will know. Harry was daydreaming about Cho who studying at the other table. Cho kept on glancing back at Harry and smiling. Wasn't he lucky?

"You know for the first few minutes when he started starring at me it was kind of cute, but know it almost being an half hour and he's starting to drool, its getting really creepy," Cho said to her friends from Ravenclaw. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"She so digs me," Harry thought to himself. All of a sudden the table shook and Harry snapped out of his false thoughts. He looked up and saw that Ron had pounded his fists against the table.

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked relieved that she could have a few seconds of a break from Neville's constant pestering.

"Professor Snape gave me extra homework because of that stupid Malfoy incident! I don't know what the big deal was. I heard him bragging that when he got it fixed it was even bigger than before! He should be happy I did that to him!" Ron shouted.

"I highly doubt that he any thing much to start with in the first place Ron," Hermione said.

Ron continued complaining, not even noticing the laughter around him. "I mean Snape gave me homework on stuff we didn't even learn yet. Five essays, five whole essays…"

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were completely ignoring Ron and continuing with the Malfoy jokes.

"I don't think that shrinking potion could have made it any smaller!"

"Malfoy should have been happy because now his penis and balls are in equal size!"

"The thing probably disappeared because it was so small!"

"Now Malfoy isn't 'underdeveloped' any more"

These of course could have gone on forever, but Ron interrupted their fun. "You know I wish something would happen so I could get out of these friggen essays!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a hushed voice. "Don't say that! You'll jinx the whole year!"

Ron of course being stupid and stubborn murmured, "Only Neville could do that."

Oh boy was Ron wrong. It was Christmas and the whole Gryffindor common room was bustling with activity, except of course for Ron who spent the whole night doing a 'Hermione'. Presents were all over the floor and Harry and Hermione were already opening there's.

"Shouldn't we wake Ron?" Hermione asked looking over at Ron.

Harry shook his head, "Na, let sleeping Beauty catch his sleep." Hermione smiled and they went on opening their presents.

Hermione had gotten money from her parents, since they believed she was a 'big girl' and could handle her own money; there was plenty of candy from Ron and Harry, her grandmother had given her a beautiful black silk dress, and George had given her a bouquet of roses and a sample of his and Fred's new invention. "Charming that one is," Hermione thought.

Harry's pile, which was much smaller than Hermione's, contained of course the famous Weasley sweatshirt, candy from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and letter from Cho Chang.

_-Harry_

_Truly you are very sweet and charming; in some ways, but in the other ways you are not. If you get what I mean. At first I found your staring very sweat but now it's getting kind of creepy. I do like you but I wish you would stop. That would be the best Christmas present for me. Maybe sometime we can get together._

_Cho Chang_

"_I don't stare at her that much, do I?" Harry asked Hermione._

Hermione gave Harry that 'are you kidding me' look. "If you're talking about Cho you stare at her 24/7." Hermione turned away from Harry and continued to stare at the roses her boyfriend George gave her. They had gotten together last summer. Hermione went with Ron to the opening of Fred and George's joke shop, which was in a way a date. There was a big crowd of mischievous kids of all ages surrounding it. Hermione was leaning against the store's wall and watching Ron brag to a group of around 11 year old kids how he was the brother of the owners. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so nice.

Suddenly George and Fred stepped out from the side and stood in front of the entrance of the store. Everyone went silent when Fred began to speak. All of the kids there took in every word he said. His speech was something about how much trouble he and George had gotten in to get this far. Half way through the speech Hermione felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned her head and saw George giving her a seductive glare. Hermione quickly turned away.

Then the red ribbon was cut, the doors were open, and a crowd of children stamped into the store or stood in line trying to get autographs from there favorite pranksters, Fred and George. Hermione walked in the shop looking at the stuff trying to pretend she was interested. She knew if she didn't she would be the test subject of the kids newly bought items. Too bad it seems like these kids could tell the deference between one of them and a 'nerd', there was no deceiving the deceivers.

There was a big puff of colored smoke and a horrible smell that would knock you out. That was exactly what it did, Hermione instantly passed out. When she opened her eyes there she saw the charming smile of George Weasley. "Sorry about that," he said, "Fred is sorting that kid out right now."

Hermione nodded her head trying to remember what happened. George walked over to one of the storage cabinets and took out a bottle of what smelt like perfume. "Here," he said handing Hermione the bottle, "This will make the smell go away." Hermione's cheeks blushed as she remembered what happened.

When George saw that redness of Hermione's cheeks he smiled. "Don't worry. I've smelt worse, no seriously I have smelt worse." Hermione sat up and laugh realizing he was talking about himself. "Once me and Fred made a smell that smelt so bad it could have killed someone. Sometimes I think we're creating deadly weapons with these things."

Hermione giggled again. She had never noticed how much he had changed, well physically surely not mentally. Those twins will always be the same. "You don't talk much do you?" George said playfully.

"I don't get deadly stink bombs thrown at me much either," Hermione slyly said back. From then on they truly were in love. Even though it took George the whole summer to ask Hermione out, well Hermione actually had to ask George out but they decided not to mention that small fact.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Ron's moaning sound. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started to laugh. "Ron!" Harry yelled, "Stop masturbating in bed it's Christmas!"

Ron slowly lifted his head from the pillow. "Waa….What?" he said still have asleep.

"Get up silly! It's Christmas!" Hermione said in a cheery voice. Ron dragged himself from the bed and saw the presents in front of it and instantly ran over to them.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron said starring at a black and green letter. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Weasel,_

_Thank you for the brand new cock. It's bigger than yours will ever be, even though before you shrunk it, it couldn't have gotten much bigger. You should try enlarging yours; it might help you get laid. Although who would want to fuck a low-life like you? I do hope you know you're not getting away with this. There will be a lovely surprise for you today._

_-Malfoy._

Hermione grabbed the letter from Ron and began to read it. Harry read it from over her shoulders. "Wow that's more interesting then the one Harry got from Cho."

"What do you think he's talking about?" Harry asked worried about the power Malfoy could possibly have.

Ron took the letter from Hermione and tossed it away. "Malfoy's all talk and no action. I bet you nothing's going to happen today."

The three of them just shrugged it off. What was the worst Malfoy could do? Anyway the only one who he was after was Ron. Right?

It was Christmas dinner and everyone was happy, even Malfoy. It was Hermione's favorite feast and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Ron was already digging into the chicken and Harry was trying not to eat too much so he could fill up on dessert.

"See, I told you Malfoy wasn't going to do anything," Ron said while stuffing chicken in his mouth.

"Ew, Ron!" Hermione said with disgust, "Don't talk and chew at the same time!" Ron just shrugged it off and continued with his meal.

BOOM!

An exploding sound came from somewhere in Hogwarts. There were shouts of fright and spilled food everywhere. Hermione jumped up causing the plate of food she was eating to spill on her robes. "God damn it!" she shouted.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to speak. "Everyone stay calm. I have sent some Professors to see what the noise was."

"Well it was pretty obvious that the noise was an explosion," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione nudged him in the stomach, to make him shut up.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape quickly walked up to Dumbledore and starting whispering to him what happened. "Oh my," Dumbledore said without caring who heard, "Really? Well that isn't to good is it?"

Dumbledore turned to face the herd of students. "There was an explosion in the Gryffindor common room. I am Sorry to say that the whole place has been destroyed. Until it is fixed the Gryffindors will be split into common rooms including Slytherin," Dumbledore said looking right at the trio.

A/N I hope you liked it. Please I'm begging you, begging you, to please review.


	2. The Password is Nunquam

A/N: Yey! 12 reviews for one Chapter! I and my story (aka Harold) feel so loved! It makes me happy to see those reviews because I'm going threw a depression right now, but thanks to you guys you made me happy for about 5 minutes! Yey!

Hugs go to: (for the first chapter)  
VampireMasquerade, Rkgrl, emmzi91, Alenor, oOxDeadlyAngelxOo, demonluver, Tearz Of 1312, Remusly Moony, and the anonymous people

All you guys made my day!

Hugs go to: (for the people who told me to continue)

Ashleigh, Lisa, CherryBlossomBunny, Valkyrie of the Rohirrim, pretty-in-pink898, Griffyn, kiki313, Kiss of the Winds of Death, musicalbballgal, princess kyra, Noire Ange, Alepaid, tinkspixie, ku, emmzi91, DarkPrincess77, shelm, anon, sla, saer, anonimousXoXo, MistressRosaelea, qtangel12, Shell, Alenor, Heather Potter, stbqt, Nakoda, mAI, moondragon2006, newyoricannyc, Remusly-Moony, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo,i 3 sum1 special, Meg, Stacy, bluebaby3296, iheartdraco4lyf, redneck chick, random person, pussycat06, dusktilldawn, Sparkle85, dan chinh

Special thanks to: Valkyrie of the Rohirrim, Remusly-Moony, and iheartdraco4lyf. Your reviews were definitely the best out of everyone's. Especially Remusly-Moony who's reviewed I think every chapter in every story I wrote. She is my most awesomest (I know it's not a word) fan.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 2

"The password is Nunquam"

Malfoy starred at the old hag Dumbledore. "He's got to be kidding." Malfoy mumbled to himself. Malfoy slammed his head against the table. Everyone in Slytherin was complaining about how they would rather die then share a room with mudbloods. Malfoy kept his head on the table, to ashamed to lift it up.

Wait until the rest of the Slytherins find out. He will be the joke of the year. His revenge back fired. "This is bullshit!" Malfoy yelled out loud.

The Great Hall went quiet and everyone turned their heads towards Slytherin. Malfoy's face went pale, which was surprising because no one thought it could have gotten much paler. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said.

"As a matter of fact there is," he stood up from his seat, "We shouldn't have to share our common rooms with _them_… It will get over crowded; there will be more likely chances of fights. It will also be harder to study. Anyway why should we have to suffer?" Malfoy spat.

Dumbledore's smile didn't fad, "Well Mr. Malfoy actions tend to have consequences."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat at the table ignoring the incident with Malfoy and Dumbledore. "Why was Dumbledore looking at us when he said including Slytherin?" Hermione ask suspiciously.

"Don't be stupid," Ron said still chewing on a piece of chicken. "Dumbledore would never put us with Slytherin. Harry and him are like that," Ron said crossing his two fingers together.

Hermione was going to protest but Harry cut in. "but why was he looking at us like that?" Harry said a little worried.

Ron finally put down the piece of chicken he was chewing on and said, "You guys are just being paranoid. Anyway think of it this way, Malfoy's revenge sure did backfire. Now he has to spend the rest of the school year with some unlucky Gryffindors," he took a breath and continued, "And just think of the taunting Malfoy will get when the 7th year Slytherins find out what he did!"

The thought in a way was sort of humorous but Harry and Hermione couldn't help but wonder. Before they could say anymore there was an announcement for every house but Gryffindor to go up to there common rooms.

Even though only the Gryffindors were there the Great Hall still seemed extremely noisy. "How do you think there going to sort them?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a moment while Ron just starred at his empty plate like he just had a brain fart. "Most likely by age group," Hermione said out loud.

"Maybe they'll let us pick who we want to be with," Ron said hopefully thinking of the seventh year girl he had a crush on since the first day of there 6th year.

Hermione knew exactly what Ron was thinking and said, "Even if they do let us choose, why would Vicky want to spend her year with a loser like you?"

"Hey! Are you calling me a loser?" Ron spat at Hermione.

"I'm just saying it in her point of view…" Hermione said calmly.

There was a sudden hush inside the Great Hall. Harry looked up and saw that Dumbledore was standing up waiting for complete silence. "We have decided to group you by age." Dumbledore said trying to make the best of this terrible tragedy.

"I told you so," Hermione said in her "know-it-all" voice.

"Shhh," Ginny said annoyed.

"Years one, two, and three will all be going to Hufflepuff, since Hufflepuff has the least students and seems the most tolerant with the younger ones. Years four and five will be sharing a common room with…" Dumbledore paused for a minute. Everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"Why did he stop?" whispered Ron.

"Please say Slytherin, please say Slytherin…" Hermione mumbled to herself over and over again.

Dumbledore twitched his nose and continued, "Sorry for a moment I thought I had to sneeze. It was a very dreadful thought, very dreadful indeed." Dumbledore started to fade off and now the trio and the rest of the unplaced students were starting to get annoyed.

"O where was I?" Dumbledore said just noticing that he had gotten lost in his thoughts again. "Ah yes, years four and five will be sharing there new common room with Ravenclaw. Well that leads us with the sixth and seventh years who of course will be sharing a common room with the Slytherins."

A sudden moan came from the Great Hall. "This is horrible," Hermione mumbled. "I don't think I can stand being called mudblood all day…"

"No I can't be stuck with the ferret!" Harry thought, "Anything but the ferret!"

"Maybe Dumbledore will feel so bad for us he'll give us another round of chicken legs…" Ron thought out loud staring greedily at the empty plates. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him though.

"May all the years under the 6th please leave now. You will be given your password once you reach the entrance." Quickly the Gryffindor students left the Great Hall all curious of what there new living spaces would look like.

Once they were all gone Dumbledore's facial expression changed. He suddenly became very stern even when he spoke. "Now I know that all of you do not like the Slytherins. Well not liking is an under statement for some of you," he said eyeing Harry. "But since you are the oldest, the most respect, and most mature of your house I expect all of you to be on your very best behavior. There shall not be any fights or name calling and if any are reported you shall be punished severely."

No one said anything. There were no complaints or shouts of anger. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin dropping. Dumbledore continued "Now that I have got my point across I wish you all good luck and good times with your new adventure. Please go of to your brand new home." There was a fake smile across Dumbledore's face, but even then everyone new what he was thinking:

"_There's no way in hell this is going to be good." _

"Malfoy, there you are!" said a 7th year Slytherin who always despised Draco. The seventh year had always despised Draco because of the year when Draco had stolen his girlfriend. He put his arm around Draco and continued to walk with him to the common room. Draco knew what was coming. "I've heard this rumor. Its very interesting rumor, very interesting indeed."

Draco pushed the 7th year boy, also known as Jason Brinkerhoff aside. Brinkerhoff had very sharp features which always bugged Draco deeply. His eyebrows were extremely thick. They looked as though at any moment there were going to cover up his eyes. He had jet black hair that was almost as long as Hermione's. His teeth were all yellow and out of place. He also had so many scars over his face that makes you wonder how he had gotten such horrible things. "I don't know what you are talking about." Draco spat.

"Don't know what I'm talking about eh? Well maybe I should just tell you of this rumor I speak of." Brinkerhoff said.

"Maybe you should," Draco snapped at him.

Brinkerhoff quickly threw Draco against the wall. "I've heard that you, out of all people where the cause of this disaster."

Draco said calmly "Now, now who would tell such awful lies?"

"It seems those two goons who you consider friends did."

Draco kept calm knowing what he did now would not only affect the rest of respect he will get in Hogwarts, but for the respect he got in the rest of his life. "Those two buffoons are trying to blame this one on me? Hmm I can't believe they're trying to pull this off."

"What do you mean?" said Brinkerhoff, who was slowly releasing Malfoy. Brinkerhoff's friends, Coons, Onderdonk, Quackenboss, and Paddock came over to the two boys to see what was going on.

"I mean to say that Crabbe and Goyle did it. I was merely trying to stop them, that is why I was up there." Draco paused for a minute. "Who do you believe more, a Malfoy, or those two morons?"

Without saying another word the five Slytherin seventh years walked away. Of course they were going to believe Malfoy over those two and he knew it.

Ron stormed down the hall way towards the dungeons. "First the explosion and now this!" he yelled.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione said, "You would have done the same thing if you were in Harry's position!"

"I would never backstab a friend like that! I can't believe he said yes. I mean really, he knew I liked her. What the hell made him say yes?"

"Maybe it's because of what you said to him before," Hermione said while jogging, just so she could keep up with him.

"O come on now. Harry should be smart enough to know that I was joking." Ron said bitterly.

"You did seem pretty serious." Hermione said.

Suddenly they stopped dead in there tracks. "Here already?" said professor Snape. "You seemed in quite a hurry to get here. Never knew how much you liked Slytherin…"

Hermione didn't realize who he was talking to until she looked behind her and realized no one was there. "O wow," Hermione muttered.

"Don't flatter yourself," Ron mumbled.

Snape heard this and gave Ron an evil glare. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"For what?" Ron snapped.

Snape paused for a minute then said, "I didn't like your tone."

Ron was about to fight back but Hermione interrupted. "Can we just have the password?" she said pleadingly.

You could tell Snape was seriously considering the question. After a few seconds of silence Snape decided it was best just to give it to them so there would be no trouble.

"The password is Nunquam" he said bitterly

A/N I know this one isn't as funny and doesn't have as much jokes as the first chapter but the chapters will be (hopefully) getting better. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. The more I get the faster I will update!

-Stella


	3. The ManWhore Harry

A/N Yey! I finished this chapter! I didn't think I was going to. I was pretty stumped on what to do but I overcame my writers block! So everyone who's reading this chapter should be extremely happy and should review this chapter! Yey! Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm not going to list all of them because I do have a life. Also I don't feel like it. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 3

The Man-Whore Harry

Harry walked with triumph on his face. He had proven Ron wrong or had he? Now if Harry thought about it he had proven Ron's point. Harry remembered Ron's exact words: "_The only reason you ever got a date is because you're the famous Harry Potter." _

These words had deeply bothered him. Maybe he did deserve Vicky. He himself did said harsh words to Ron, but he was only joking around.

"_Have you ever even gotten a girlfriend yet?" _

"_I don't think he's even had his first kiss yet!"_

But that still didn't give Ron the right to say that about Harry. So of course knowing who Ron had a crush on Harry quickly got out of his seat and asked Vicky out. At first she had said no, which had deeply surprised Harry, but a few minutes later she came over and said she changed her mind, right in front of Ron. The look on Ron's face was totally worth it.

"So when are we going on our date?" asked Vicky in a slightly seductive voice as they walked down the hall towards the Slytherin common room.

"I was thinking about the next Hogsmead trip. The next ones about in a week," Harry thought about that place he had gone to with Cho, he would have mentioned it but stupidly he had forgotten the name.

"But where are we going to go?" Vicky persisted.

"Any where you want," Harry said slyly.

That was exactly the answer she wanted. Vicky simply said, "That would be lovely," Then left to go brag to her friends how she was dating the so called 'chosen one'.

Harry looked ahead and noticed that he couldn't see Hermione or Ron. Harry quickly hurried up noticing he was far behind the others. The entrance was already opened to the Slytherin common room. Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindors in. The door instantly closed behind him.

"Late again, Potter," Professor Snape said with a grin, "5 points from Gryffindor." Snape glared at Harry, tempting Harry to talk back to him, but even though the urge was strong Harry deiced not to. Noticing Harry wasn't going to snap Snape continued, "The girls rooms are to the left, the boys to the right. When you go into your rooms you will see there were extra beds placed in the room. It will be a little tight but of course you can deal with it.

"On a more serious note I expect no fighting from any of you," Snape turned towards the Slytherins, "I know it's hard for all of you to live with them," Snap said point towards the Gryffindors, "but I do expect good behavior from everyone. Who ever starts a fight or any of the such will be punished with a months detention. I hope all of you understand there will be no exceptions. Even for the famous Harry Potter," Snape said glaring at Harry.

"Would never even think of it Sir," Harry said.

"Good," Snape said disappointed with Harry's answer, "I shall be on my way then, now that I know everything is settled."

Once Snape left the room the expected remarks started. "They've only been here for a minute and the room already has the mudblood stench!"

"Don't you think the mudblood remarks are getting kind of old?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Harry looked over towards them and waved. Ron sneered and Hermione had already gone up with the rest of the Gryffindor girls to see there new common room.

Hermione opened the door to her room with no enthusiasm what so ever. The room looked exactly the same as the Gryffindor rooms except there were more beds and of course the theme of the room was Slytherin. Hermione saw that the room was separated. One half is where all the Slytherin girls slept the other half is where the Gryffindors slept. Hermione went and put her things next to Lavender's.

"Well this should be one interesting year," Lavender said.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement while unpacking her things. "I can't wait until we have to sleep. That should be interesting," Hermione commented back.

"You don't think they'll try and pull something do you?"

Hermione thought for a minute. That was definitely something a Slytherin would do. "Hopefully they won't be giving us a 'Welcome to the family' surprise if you know what I mean."

Hermione sat on her bed hoping to avoid going down to the Slytherins. Lavender sat next to Hermione. "I feel really strange asking this but…"

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well," Lavender paused. You could tell she was trying to figure out the right way to put it. "Is it true about Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at her trying not to laugh. Hermione can't even count how many times girls had asked her this same question and she can't even say how many times she replied with, "Is it true that he had no penis before the incident? Yes in a matter of fact that is true."

Lavender let out a giggle. "No you know what I mean!" Lavender said back.

"Well I don't know. Truly I never saw the thing," Hermione answered honestly.

"Well I would like to…" Lavender murmured.

"Ohmigod Lavender!" Hermione yelled, "You did not just say that!"

Lavender quickly put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say it out loud!" she said, "It was an accident I swear!"

Suddenly the two girls went into a fit of laughter.

"Ron just get over it, I can have any girl I want," Harry said in the corner of the Slytherin common room.

"Only because you're the famous Harry Potter!" Ron yelled back at him. Harry noticed some of the Slytherins where listening into there conversation.

"Don't be mad at me because you didn't even go on a date yet!" Harry yelled back at Ron. There was a few giggle coming from the Slytherin audience. "You were always jealous of me!"

"Jealous of you? Jealous of you? Why the bloody hell would I be jealous of you?" Ron spat. "You have absolutely no talent! You're a man . You're always putting your friends on the line. You don't care who lives or dies. You even sacrificed Sirius just to save yourself!"

That was it Harry cracked. How dare he say such a thing about Sirius! Harry would have rather died then him! Without even thinking Harry punched Ron in the nose. "!" Ron screamed as blood came pouring out of it. "I think you broke it!"

"Don't you ever even mention the name Sirius again!" Harry yelled. There was hysterical laughter coming from the Slytherins. Some of them were laughing so hard they fell to the floor.

"Man-, eh Harry?" Malfoy snickered.

Harry turned his head and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes. "Go suck Voldemort's ," Harry spat. He then turned his head back and started to walk away.

Malfoy expression instantly changed. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Malfoy yelled. Harry and his wand went flying backwards. Harry quickly went to reach for his wand that had flown about a foot away from him, but before he could even reach Malfoy got up and stepped on his hand. Harry let out a moan of pain and Malfoy laughed.

Malfoy bet down, still with his foot on Harry's hand he picked up the wand. Before Harry even got the chance to escape Malfoy's grip, Malfoy took the wand and snapped it in half. He threw it on Harry and said, "Don't you ever talk about me or the Dark Lord like that again." Malfoy lifted up his foot to see that Harry's hand was bleeding which made him and the rest of the Slytherins laugh.

Malfoy turned around and started walking back but almost instantly was thrown to the floor. Harry had jumped onto him. Malfoy turned himself around only to be punched by Harry. Harry continued to punch Malfoy until he started to bleed. "Had enough?" Harry spat.

Malfoy looked Harry straight into the eyes, "Not even." Malfoy then kicked Harry in the balls. Harry instantly lost his grip of Malfoy and fell off. Malfoy jumped up and took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. During all of this the Slytherins and the few Gryffindors had made a crowd around Harry and Malfoy. A few of the younger kids started screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Once Hermione heard this Lavender and she ran down the staircase. "Stop!" Hermione yelled. She ran and pushed threw the crowd. When she saw what was going on she ran and grabbed Malfoy's wand. "Stop it you two! And for the rest of you," Hermione said looking around, "Go up to your bedrooms!" Hermione paused. "Now!" she screamed.

Immediately the younger kids went up to there rooms. The older ones decided they could stay. Without bothering to argue Hermione turned towards Malfoy. "What the bloody hell is your problem!" Hermione yelled. "You're a perfect for god's sake! You should have been the one to stop, it not start it!" Before Malfoy could answer Hermione turned towards Ron, "And what the bloody hell happened to you?" She said in annoyance.

"Harry punched me," Ron snickered.

Hermione's face went pale. "So _you're_ the one to start this?"

"Me?" Harry said, "Me? If Ron didn't- "

"Did Ron throw the first punch?" Hermione asked cutting Harry off.

"No but--"

Hermione was about to go on when Ron spoke. "I insulted Harry. It's my fault that he punched me, but Malfoy was the one to attack Harry."

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm going to go get the headmaster. Ron, Malfoy, Harry, and anyone else who is in this room will be accused of being involved when I get back," Hermione said looking at the Slytherin boys. She then swiftly turned away and walked out the door.

"You're in deep ," Brinkerhoff said.

Malfoy slid into the couch and looked at him. "No really?" he spat. Malfoy then rested his head on his hand. "The first day with the living with us and I'm already in trouble." Malfoy murmured so no one can hear him.

Then Lilia Coons walked to Malfoy. Lilia was rather attractive. She had long blonde hair that flowed down to her back. Her eyes were tinted green. The rest of her features resembled one of those highly seductive vampires in those muggle movies. She stood behind Malfoy and started to rub his shoulders. Malfoy tilted is head back in relaxation. "I liked the way you fought," she whispered in his ear.

Ron and Harry both looked at each other and tried to hold in the laughter, so they wouldn't start another fight. Lavender, who was in the corner threw out the whole ordeal, finally moved towards Ron. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Ron nodded his head not noticing the worry in her eyes. "You better go up stairs before Hermione gets back, you don't want to get yourself into any trouble." Lavender nodded and walked back to her room.

"Now do you truly think that little mudblood will say we were all in it?" said the seventh year Quackenboss.

Malfoy took his attention off of Coons and looked at him. "It's Granger, she would be exceedingly happy to get you in trouble." Malfoy said in a get-a-clue voice.

The rest of the Slytherin and few Gryffindors all looked at each other and deiced not to test Hermione. Once they all left the room became quiet. "You guys are complete bastards." Malfoy said.

"And what do you think you are?" Ron asked, "A god?"

"No, but close," Malfoy said in a serious voice. "I could get any girl I want and I'm not even the "_chosen on_"." Malfoy said looking towards Harry.

"You couldn't get a Gryffindor to go out with you." Harry said.

"Already did," Malfoy paused, "Of course she was a pureblood. A Malfoy would never date anything less."

"That's because a Malfoy couldn't get anything less." Ron said mimicking Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered. "Want to bet?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. "One date, in public, where me and Ron can see you, with not anyone but Hermione Granger." Harry stated. "Deal?"

"Granger?" Malfoy said surprised.

"Think it's too hard?" Ron spat.

"No I think it's to embarrassing," Malfoy declared.

Ron clenched his fists. Harry noticed this and gave Ron that don't even think about it look. Before Harry could speak Malfoy started, "If I win all you simply have to do is steal a book from Dumbledore's office, but the book has to be A History of Muggles."

"You can get that any where," Ron stated.

"I want _his_." Malfoy said back.

"Fine," Harry said, "but if you loose you have to admit to the whole school that you never had a dick before Ron spilled the shirking poison on you."

"That would be a lie though." Malfoy said, "I didn't think Gryffindors would want to lie…"

"We're not lying."

"Fine." Malfoy said.

"We'll shake on it." Harry said.

"No," Malfoy said quickly, "Anyone can break it. We'll make the Unbreakable Vow."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"No way!" Ron said. "It's not worth it."

"Now who's the coward?" Malfoy said.

Harry looked over to the door. Even though he wasn't sure what the 'Unbreakable Vow' was he didn't care. Harry would do anything to humiliate Malfoy. "Fine."

"What?" Ron yelled.

"Midnight tonight, we'll do it in the bed room so we have a witness." Malfoy said

"That sounds so wrong…" Ron said. Both Harry and Malfoy gave him a dirty look.

"Deal." Harry said. Just then the doors opened up. Hermione, Dumbledore, and Snape walked in.

"And the nightmare beings," Ron murmured.

A/N Okay with this story some things will be the same as the sixth book. I'm going to use some of the new curses they learned because those are off the hook. O man I'm so gangster. Anyway also the paring of Ron and Lavender will be the same and I think one other thing will be the same but I'm not going to tell you what! (Please don't get made at me when you find out…) Please R&R!


	4. Malfoy must be suffering from PMS

A/N I decided I'm not updating until I get a least 10 reviews for this chapter. If I don't I'm not continuing the story because if no one reads it then what's the point of writing?

K  
Thanks

Also in the sixth book it never showed how the Unbreakable Vow ended so I made up my own ending for it. So yeah…

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 4

Malfoy must be suffering from PMS

"Now I heard there has been a fight," Dumbledore said, "In only the ten minutes you were in here… I shall say, I think that's a new record."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Dumbledore didn't look mad. Maybe they won't get that severe punishment that Snape was bragging about before.

"I hope you know what you did was wrong. Especially you two," Dumbledore said point at Ron and Malfoy, "Considering you both perfects. You have set a very bad example for the young ones. Of course as Snape had warned you before you will be punished even more so then on a regular basis. We will not –"

"Yeah, yeah we know," Draco said cutting off Dumbledore. Snape glared at him. Malfoy having no regard to the dirty looks he was receiving continued, "Just get to the point. Tell us when are detention is and get it over with. We don't have all night and I'm getting tired."

"Have some respect for your Professors," Snape snapped.

Malfoy leaned forward in his chair and looked at Snape, "Make me."

You will never know how much Snape wanted to slap Draco right then and there. His favorite student acting like this! Malfoy was making a disgrace out of Snape and himself. Malfoy should be ashamed! "Ten points from Slytherin, an extra detention, and I would like to have a word with you after Professor Dumbledore is done."

Malfoy slouched back in his chair not giving about what had just happened. Even Harry and Ron were shocked at Malfoy's little out burst. Malfoy would never talk to Snape that way. What was with the sudden change?

Professor Dumbledore just continued on like nothing had happened. "I was saying we will not tolerate this behavior. You will each be given not a detention, but will be forced to go into a training program. There you will learn to be nice and respect each other. Professor Sprout will be teaching the class, assisted by Miss Granger of course since it was her idea."

The three boy's faces dropped instantly. Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione. How could you betray us? Ron was mouthing that towards Hermione. While Ron was trying to make Hermione feel bad, Malfoy had his own plains.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Malfoy spat. He stood up in rage. "Do you really expect me to get along with them? I can ignore them completely but actually be nice to them? That's over my boundary. There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"Then you will be expelled," Professor Dumbledore clearly stated.

Malfoy sat back into his seat and looked away. "That's what I thought." Dumbledore said. "It will be held when I say except for Sundays and when there's a Quidditch match on Saturdays. You will show up on time and if you don't you will have a detention on Sunday. Is everything understood?"

All of them nodded there head except for Malfoy. "Good then I expect to see you there tomorrow after dinner." With that Dumbledore left the room. Snape still stood there glaring at Malfoy.

"Follow me please." Snape said to him. Malfoy slowly got up and walked outside with Snape.

"You are absolutely terrible," Ron said to Hermione.

"What! It is for your own good! Do you know what they were planning to do to you guys before I intervened? You guys should be thanking me right now!" Hermione yelled back at them.

"Thanking you!" Harry yelled his temper rising again. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Anything is better than having to spend my nights with that ghastly ferret!"

Hermione looked shocked. "Oh so now you two have become the best pals again and are ganging up on me?" Hermione shouted back at them.

Before any of them could say another thing Malfoy walked into the room and the door slammed behind him. He looked like he was about to murder someone, which of course isn't a good thing. "You bloody little mudblood!" he said looking straight towards Hermione. "I should fucking kill you right here! Do you know what you've done? You've just made the rest of your year a living hell!"

"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked calmly.

"No," Malfoy said, "That's a promise." He then stormed off to the bed room.

"Well Malfoy's acting a little more pissy today." Hermione declared.

"Yeah what is his problem?" Ron said.

"He must be suffering from PMS," Harry said. The three of them looked at each other and started to laugh.

When Ron and Harry went into the boys dormitory there were unpleasantly greeted by no other than Malfoy.

"We're still on," Malfoy said as Harry and Ron entered the room.

"For what?" Harry said.

"The bet, you good for nothing scumbag." Malfoy spat. "Can you seriously forget that quickly?"

"I'm not doing that," Ron said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"First of all we only need one person to make the vow, and second of all its way to dangerous." Ron said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You're such a wimp," Harry said before walking away towards his bed.

"Sorry if I don't feel like dying," Ron murmured.

It wasn't long before they made the Unbreakable Vow. They waited in there beds for about an hour. When they got up it was a little past midnight. Before they went into there beds and pretended to sleep they had decided who will know about there little bet. Zabini was to be the one to perform the curse.

Harry and Ron waited for Malfoy at the ends of there bed. "Where's Zabini?" Harry asked when Malfoy walked over towards there beds.

"Shit," Malfoy said. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and you could tell he rather be sleeping right now. Malfoy walked over towards Zabini's bed. "Wake up." He said shaking the bed. Suddenly there was a crashing sound as Zabini flew out of his bed.

"What the bloody hell…" Zabini said while rubbing his neck. "Did you have to wake me up that way?"

"No, but I thought it would be fun," Malfoy said with a grin on his face.

"Wa- what's going on?" Neville said lifting his upper half from the bed so he could see what all the noise was about. He was half asleep. You could tell because his eyes weren't even opened.

"Just go back to sleep," Ron said in an annoyed type of voice.

"Oh, Okay," Neville said. Then he flopped back into his bed and you instantly heard snoring.

"Well that was pointless." Malfoy murmured.

"Can we just get this thing over with?" Zabini said while rubbing his eyes.

Harry got up and stood next to Malfoy. "Oh god Potter! When was the last time you showered?" Malfoy said.

"Shut-up Malfoy let's just get this over with." Harry spat back.

Harry and Malfoy linked there hands. They both looked down at the touching hands in disgust. "This is enough torture for me," Harry mumbled.

"You think you have problems? Think what my parents would think if they saw me now…" Malfoy said.

"Aww they look so cute together!" Zabini said in a high pitched voice.

"Do you seriously want me to hurt you?" Malfoy snapped. Zabini instantly went quite. "Well come over here and do the spell so I can get out of this nightmare!"

Zabini quickly walked over there and placed his wand on Harry's and Malfoy's hands.

"Will you, Potter, get the book A History of Muggles from Dumbledore's office and bring it to me if you loose are bet?"

"I will," Harry answered numbly.

A slender red light came out of the wand and wrapped around there intertwined fingers.

"And will you, Malfoy Admit to the whole school that you had no dick before the incident if you loose the bet?"

"I will," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Another slender flame shot from Zabini's wand, connecting itself with the first one.

"And will you promise not to use any spells, potions, or basically any type of magic to make Hermione fall for you?" Harry snuck into the vow.

Malfoy paused for a minute. It wasn't too late to break off the vow, but no, he couldn't. There was no way he could get that book without Potter's help. "I will," Malfoy mumbled.

A third flame shot from the wand and joined the other two flames still circling around the boy's hands. Malfoy nodded towards Zabini to show that they were done. Zabini instantly mumbled a few words. The red light flowing around Harry's and Malfoy's hands instantly stopped. For a few seconds it just floated in midair. Then the flames expanded and abruptly flung it's self into the two boys hands.

"Thank god, it's done," Zabini said sleepily. He yawned than walked back over to his bed. All four of the boys walked back to there beds.

Harry stopped short causing Ron to bump into him. "What was that about?" Ron said.

"I just realized I don't even know what the Unbreakable Vow is!" Harry said going into sudden panic.

"Oh don't worry its just that if you break it you die." Ron said calmly.

"What!" Harry yelled.

"Shut-up!" someone in the bedroom yelled out.

"Why don't you!" Harry yelled back.

"Stupid muggle loving filth..." the person mumbled back.

Harry turned his head back towards Ron, "But what do you mean-" Harry stopped short. "Ron?" Harry looked around and saw Ron was already sleeping. "Fuck," he thought to himself.

A/N Okay I know this chapter is short but I don't have much more to write. I promise the next one will be longer! Also SORRY for taking so long to update! I was at sleep away camp for two weeks and before that I had writers block. Plus I had to get the sixth book so I could read over the Unbreakable Vow but it was upstairs and my computers downstairs so…. Well Please R&R!


	5. Coons VS Parkinson

A/N Won't Update for a while! I'm on vacation but maybe if you guys are lucky I might be able to get up chapter 6 in a week or two.

Everything that is in italics is thoughts! Just so you stupid people (that I love with all my heart ) don't get confused.

And I reached 100 reviews! I Love everyone who reviewed! You guys are so awesome.

I also forgot that Hermione and George were dating! So yeah I'm going to try and put more of there relationship into the story.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 5

Coons VS Parkinson

"How are we supposed to spend a whole year in that hell hole?" Hermione asked in a grim voice. She was poking her breakfast with her fork. It went back and forth back and forth.

"Guess your not having any fun." Ron muttered.

Hermione lifted up her head from the table. "Fun? Oh god! It's the complete opposite of fun there! Try sleeping in a room full of PMSing Slytherin girls. All night there making sly remarks about us and they shout it at each other so we hear it and we can not get to sleep! I seriously hope they all just drop dead!" Hermione yelled. Hermione then got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Well that was unexpected." Ron murmured, "Right Harry? Harry?" Ron looked over towards his friend. "Oh god." Ron sighed as he saw Harry starring at Cho.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Harry sighed. Ron, used to this happening everyday, was just about to get up when he saw Vicky was coming towards them.

"This should be interesting," Ron though.

"Oh Harry," Vicky said. Harry instantly turned his gaze away from Cho. "Watcha looking at?"

"Well um, I was trying to read that notice on the other side of The Great Hall," Harry lied. Ron was trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't even read the notice there and he had perfect vision.

"Oh you're so silly," Vicky giggled. "So are we still on for our date?"

"Uh yeah sure." Harry said not actually caring.

Vicky than kissed Harry on the cheek and walked away with her giggling friends. "She is so annoying," Harry said once he made sure she was out of ear-shot.

"Well she's your burden now." Ron said cheerfully.

Malfoy looked over towards the Gryffindor table. Granger wasn't there. There was only one other spot she could be, the library. He quickly got up from the table and left the Great Hall. Surprisingly Hermione wasn't at the library. Malfoy had found her on the way there sitting against the wall.

"Where's your friends Granger? Oh sorry I forgot you didn't have any," Malfoy said. _"Oh shit stupid, you're supposed to be nice to her."_ Malfoy thought

"I don't really need this right now," Hermione said with her head in between her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry," Malfoy said sincerely.

Hermione lifted up her head and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said again trying to hold back a sneer. Who would have known it would be this hard.

"Did you run in to a wall head first or something?" Hermione said in a confused voice

"What I can't be nice?" Malfoy said. _"you_ _stupid little mudblood_"

Hermione just looked at him. "No, you can't"

"And why is that?" Malfoy said calmly.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy, the asshole of the universe," Hermione spat at him.

"_Why that little good for nothing git,"_ Malfoy thought. "I guess I can kind of be an asshole, sometimes." Malfoy said still trying to keep cool.

"You're mean all the time," Hermione said back to him.

"I'm not always mean," Malfoy said, trying to hold off his anger.

"You have to be kidding. I think I would rather spend a day with the Dark Lord than you," Hermione spat at him.

"The Dark Lord would kill you immediately," Malfoy spat back at her.

"Exactly, so I wouldn't have to put up with his nonsense." Hermione said seeing that she was really starting to get to Malfoy.

"_This bitch is going too far, no one insults the Dark Lord," _Malfoy no longer cared about the bet. Right now at this moment Hermione was going to get what was coming to her. "Nonsense? You think what the Dark Lord is doing is nonsense?"

"Yes, it is absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione said in a high pitched voice. "I mean really trying to get ride of all the muggles, and everyone else who isn't pureblood in the world is absurd! There would be like ten families left and before you know it you're going to become just like those muggle hicks and marry your own sister! And what I find most bizarre about it is that Voldemort doesn't like anyone who isn't pureblood when he isn't even pureblood himself!"

"I should kill you for saying that." Malfoy said clenching his wand.

When Hermione had seen that Malfoy really was about to kill her she quickly tried to change the subject. "So why were you being so nice to me?" Hermione said.

"You good for nothing mudblood. I try being nice to you for a few seconds and you absolutely ruin it!" Malfoy said on the verge of hysteria. "_This bitch is insane_!"

"Tell me why where you so nice to me."

"I was just being nice." Malfoy said.

Hermione sighed. She had no idea what was going on. "You are extremely creepy when you are being nice. Please don't ever do it again," Hermione said putting Malfoy down even more.

Malfoy snickered. This would be impossible! There is no way in hell he could ever convince Hermione to go on a date with him. Also there's no way in hell he would ever want to go on a date with her. "You are a fowl minded mudblood who thinks she's knows everything," Malfoy snapped at her.

"Well you're a fowl minded weasel who worships someone who hates himself," Hermione bitterly said.

Malfoy breathed in and out. His mother had told him to do that every time he felt stressed. "I'm sorry," Malfoy said pleadingly. "I lost my temper."

"Again," Hermione added.

Malfoy put on a fake smile and said, "Does that mean you except my apology?"

"If it makes you go away, then yes."

Malfoy growled under his breath making sure Hermione didn't see. He then turned away and muttered, "Stupid mudblood bitch."

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled back at him. Malfoy didn't turn around or anything like that he just simply stuck up his middle finger. Hermione giggled to herself finding this strange and amusing. Hermione then turned her head to see Ron walking down the hall.

His face was pale with worry. "What was the whole thing with Malfoy about?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Eaves dropping?" Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"No it's just strange to see you smiling after talking to Malfoy." Ron said still with a worried look on his face. There was no way Hermione could be falling for Malfoy. Even if most of the girls say he's charming when he wants to be, it's still Hermione. Hermione isn't stupid and what about George? Hermione would never cheat on him. Those two were practically in love.

"Malfoy was just acting weird that's all. For some reason he's being nice," Hermione said. "I found it entertaining. I mean Malfoy trying to act nice? He couldn't even hold on to it for a minute."

Ron paused for a moment. "Well don't forget about George, Hermione," Ron said reminding Hermione who she was really committed to.

Hermione starred blankly. "Pardon my French, but what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Um, never mind. Not thinking right, that's all…" Ron said trying to make up an excuse. What was he thinking? Hermione would never fall for Malfoy. Ron was just being a little over the top with the whole thing. It wasn't even that big of a deal if they lost the bet. Really, Harry could get the book from Dumbledore's office any day.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!" said a panting Lavender. Lavender stopped and caught her breath once she reached Hermione. "Did you hear the news?"

Hermione looked at her blankly. "No, I haven't."

"Well," Lavender started, "We get next week off!"

"What? Why?" Hermione said confused.

"It's true; Dumbledore thinks that we should get adjusted with our new living arrangements so he's added another week to our Christmas break! Also this Friday we are going to have a dance!" Lavenders excitement withdrew once she told Hermione about the dating arrangements. "But the only way we can get a date is if we ask someone from the house we are sharing the common rooms with, which means the Slytherins. It's such as shame, I so wanted to ask Ron out…" Lavender finished with a sigh.

"Well that's just preposterous!" Hermione said. "We must talk to Dumbledore about this right away!"

"Oh well, he said that was the whole point of the dance. It's to make us more 'friendly' with our sharing house. I think he mostly made if for us, you know because we're with the Slytherins."

Hermione was still confused with all of this. "Wait when did Dumbledore announce this?" Hermione said, suddenly getting the suspicion this was all a joke.

"A few minutes after you left, I guess he was waiting until after everyone was done eating. That was a good thing to since one of the Slytherins choked on there drink when they heard that." Lavender said.

Still none of this was making any sense to Hermione, a thousand of questions where flowing threw her mind. "But what about the students that don't have an opposite house of there age in there common room?" Hermione asked trying to make some sense out of this baffling situation.

"Oh, oh no," Lavender said with a dazed expression on her face. Sometimes Hermione just thought Lavender should dye her hair blonde just to get it over with. "It's only for Slytherin and Gryffindor. Dumbledore told the sixth and seventh year students in Slytherin and Gryffindor to stay back. It's a small dance. I think that's why everything's such sort notice. It's not going to be that big."

"Oh well thanks for the notice, Hermione said. "And you could ask Ron out for the trip to Hogsmead. I'm sure he would say yes!" She then turned away quickly not waiting for a response. She had to find Malfoy. This was only too perfect.

"Oh Draco! It's not fair!" Coons said. "I wanted to go to the dance with you!"

"Oh shut up you smug bitch," Pansy said with a sneer.

Coons just gave her a dirty look and turned back to Malfoy. "Oh what are we going to do?" she said with an over dramatic sigh.

Malfoy pulled away from Coons. Oh god was her voice ear shattering. Imagine hearing that in bed! "I don't know what you are going to do but I have a person in mind."

Coons suddenly pulled herself up from the couch. "You mean you're acutely going on a date with one of those mudblood filths?" she spat.

Zabini laughed. He knew exactly what Malfoy was planning to do. "It's better than no date, isn't it?" Zabini said trying to cover up for Malfoy. "Anyway I heard that Dumbledore was pairing us off with someone anyway, might as well choose one that you like."

Coon let out a disgusted sigh. "Afraid that no one's going to want to go to the dance with you, Coons?" Pansy said.

"Oh like you can get yourself a date?" Coons snapped back, "I bet the only date you can get is with that Longbottom boy!"

"You think the best I can get is that spaz?" Pansy let out a small laugh, "FYI bitch, I already have a date and it's not Longbottom."

Coons just starred at Pansy. How could that smug-faced girl get a date before her? "And who might that be?" Coons said trying to sound tougher then she really was.

"Dorjan Cupar, yes the foreign one," Pansy said with a smug on her face.

"No fair!" Coons said in her annoying whinny voice. "He was the only good one, and he's pureblood too! When the hell did you ask him out?"

"I didn't ask him out, he asked me out." Coons just starred at her blankly.

"_Parkinson you're going down_," she thought to herself. "_You just wait_."

A/N I just built up a rivalry between Malfoy's two lovers! Bet you didn't expect that one. Well there's going to be lots more surprises in my story… Again thanks to all my reviewers & readers. (but I love the reviewers more…) Oh yeah in the next chapter I'm going to introduce all of the sixth and seventh Slytherins and Gryffindors so get ready for a headache…


	6. Letters, Dates, and Lists Oh My!

A/N This is exciting you finally get to know everyone in the sixth and seventh year in Slytherin and Gryffindor! Okay again so you don't get confused (GF) Gryffindor (SL) Slytherin. And the number next to it means what year there in. EX: (GF6) Gryffindor sixth year. K thanks.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 6

Letters, Dates, and Lists Oh My!

_Dear Hermione,_

_Everything at the shop is doing fine. The Hogwarts band on my products sure hasn't stopped there students from buying our stuff! We're also doing so well that we're opening another shop in Hogsmead. It's going to be on the thirty-first. I know that's when we were going to have our date but I thought it would be just as nice to see your beautiful face on the opening. Anyway it would sort of be like an anniversary. We met at my grad-opening remember? I'm sure you do. _

_Nevertheless I hope you're enjoying yourself at Hogwarts. I heard there hasn't been any evil or what not going on in school. Maybe for once you'll have a normal year. Well I have to go lots & lots of love._

_Love,_

_George_

Hermione sighed at the letter. She was really looking forward to that date with George. It was supposed to be romantic just the two of them. It was so typical of George to go and do something like that. He's always involved in his work, but he was a successful businessman so what else was he supposed to do. Even though Hermione tried to convince herself that he only meant good, she still would have preferred a romantic evening with him.

"Another letter from George-ikins?" Ron said trying to read the letter over her shoulder.

Hermione quickly folded it up. "None of your business, Ron," Hermione snapped.

"I was only joking Hermione," Ron said pleadingly. Hermione sighed again and went back to eating her dinner. "I hope you're in a better mood for our Happy training course tonight."

"Oh god," Harry said. "Did you have to remind me?"

Hermione took one last bite of her chicken leg and said, "Harry, it's not going to be that bad. Remember I'm helping out so if you guys get into any fights, Malfoy is the one to get into trouble."

"I can't believe Professor Sprout is going to be teaching. It just doesn't seem to make any sense," Ron said caught in his own thoughts of how he can get out of the future nightmare.

"Well I honestly think she's the nicest teacher," Hermione said sticking up for Professor Sprout. "Not the best, but the nicest."

"Na," Harry said disagreeing with Hermione, "I think there's nicer. She's nice most of the time but when she gets mad, she's like this completely other person."

"Which makes her a great teacher for this since she's nice and no pushover," Hermione pointed out. Harry just nodded his head in agreement. He would rather not be talking about this.

"Well I have to leave early, to you know set up and stuff," Hermione said.

"I thought it was going to be here," Ron said looking up from the letter he was reading.

"No they changed it to the Quidditch field, but I think that's only for tonight," Hermione said while she was gathering up her things. "Well see you two later." Hermione walked out the great door and guess who she bumped into, no other than Lavender. "Why aren't you ever in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well today I have a good excuse," Lavender paused and shuffled threw her robe pockets. Her face lit up and she pulled out from her pockets a crumpled up piece of paper. "Look." Lavender shoved the piece of paper towards Hermione. Hermione took it suspiciously. "It's a list of who has dates and who doesn't; it changes every time someone gets asked out."

"What's so important about this?" Hermione asked with out even looking at the list.

"Just look at it and you'll see why!" Lavender said throwing her arms up in the air.

Hermione just sighed and looked at the list.

**Dates:**

1. **Pansy Parkinson + Dorjan Cupar** (GF7)

2. Daphne Greengrass (SL6) + Seamus Finnigan

3. **Lilia Coons (SL7) + Rad Hayman (GF7)**

4. **Tommy Brinkerhoff (SL7) + Katie Bell**

5. Davis Tracey + Page Emerson (GF6)

6. Tiffany Rowley (SL7) + Lee Jordan

7. Malcolm Baddock (SL7) + Parvati Patil

8. Ike Onderdonk (SL7) + Jade Moore (GF7)

9. **Harry Potter + Ella Hurst (SL7)  
**  
10. Alexis McDuff (GF6)+ Goyle Gregory

11. Gabe Paddock (SL7) + Angelina Johnson  
**  
12. Neville Longbottom + Millicent Bulstrode **(remember the 2nd year girl Hermione versed in dueling club)

13. Andrew Ayres (GF7) + Van Landon (SL7)

14. Grahams Pritchard (SL7) + Vicky Miles

15. Crabbe Vincent + Trinity Dixie (GF7)  
**  
16. July Ashford (SL6) + Ron Weasley  
**  
17. Napoleon Balfour + Haven Stanwood  
**  
18. Harmony Stanwood (SL6) + Dean Thomas** (Ginny's pissed about that one)

**Still Single**:

**Boys**

1. Draco Malfoy

2. Blaise Zabini

**Girls**

1. Hermione Granger

2. Lavender Brown

Hermione starred at the list. "Oh I see the importance now."

"So witch one do you want?" Lavender asked. "Ron said yes to the Hogsmead trip so, I could careless about who I go to the dance with."

Hermione smiled. "See I told you he would say yes." Lavender blushed. Hermione's frowned when she looked back at the list. "I would rather die then go to the dance with one of those two buffoons."

Lavender let out a giggle and said, "I think that would be the only way out of it."

Hermione starred at the paper for a few more seconds. It was really odd how Malfoy out of all people didn't have a date yet. You would expect that he would be the first one. Hermione truthfully would rather go to the dance with Zabini but didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea from that so she said, "Let's just let fate decided." Then Hermione took of to the Quidditch field.

"Can't we just start the lesson!" Rob shouted.

"No," Professor Sprout insisted, "Not until Mr. Malfoy gets here."

Hermione sat down on the bench next to Harry. Malfoy was twenty minutes late to there session. Malfoy was either ditching or just plain stupid. "Is that him?" Harry said. There a dark figure hurrying towards the Quidditch field.

"I got lost," growled an annoyed Malfoy. "No one told me that it was going to be at the Quidditch field."

"Right," Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up Weasel," Malfoy snapped back.

Professor Sprout hurried over to the two arguing boys. "Now, now that's not the way we start are lessons!" Professor Sprout snapped. "Now apologize, both of you."

"I would rather die," Malfoy said bitterly.

"That could be arranged," Ron said under his breath.

"Now boys! Do I really need to teach you how to apologize?" Professor Sprout said in an annoyed tone. When no one said anything Professor Sprout let out a sigh. "This isn't going anywhere, now is it?" She rested her hands on her hips. "Well I guess we should start the lesson, since we only have a half hour left. I bet you're wondering why I brought you up here. Every relationship is built on trust and the more you trust someone the closer you are to them. So the first lesson is going to be trust, if you haven't guessed already."

The same thing was running threw all of there minds: There is no way this is going to be good. "Ms. Granger will you grab two of the brooms over there?" Professor Sprout said pointing towards a pile of the school's Quidditch brooms. Hermione nodded and got the two brooms.

Hermione then gave one to Professor. "Now the stunt Ms. Granger and I will do is something all of you will eventually accomplish but not for a while. I would say it would definitely be one of the last lessons. Now Ms. Granger will get on her broom and fly up. I will get on my broom and fly a little below her. Ms. Granger will then fall from the broom, and I will catch her."

The three boys just stared at her blankly. "Now that's one of the stupidest things I ever heard of!" Malfoy growled.

Professor Sprout just put a smile on her face. "Now you only think that because you have no trust in Ms. Granger or me." Malfoy just snorted. Professor Sprout looked at Hermione and nodded. Then the two of them went on there way.

Hermione wasn't that much farther away from Professor Sprout when they were in the air but they were pretty far from the ground. "You know this might make my day, the know-it-all mudblood dying and Sprout getting fired."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry gave him a dirty look.

"On my count!" Professor Sprout shouted. "Three, two, one, go!" Hermione then instantly dropped from her broom. Sprout soared over to wear Hermione was falling and caught her almost immediately. "See there was nothing to worry about Mr. Malfoy." Professor Sprout shouted.

Malfoy had an extremely disappointed look on his face. "How disappointing," he sighed. Before Harry or Ron could yell at Malfoy the two women where back on the ground with two separate brooms.

Professor Sprout looked around. "Hmm only a few minutes left." She said to herself. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley stand next to each other, Ms. Granger go over to Mr. Malfoy." Hermione walked over to Malfoy but she left a few feet in-between them. She looked at the two groups with hesitation.

"Okay," she said nervously. "Ms. Granger please stand in front of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley please stand in front of Potter. I place the two smallest in front." Ron blushed when he heard this. "The ones in the front will lean back and the person behind them will catch them." Hermione's face went pale. This was just the perfect opportunity for Malfoy to completely humiliate her.

"Okay ready go," Professor Sprout said. Ron instantly leaned back and Harry of course caught him. On the other hand Hermione wasn't so willing to go. "Is there a problem Ms. Granger?"

"I was just thinking if Harry and Ron are the ones supposed to be learning to get along don't you think one of them should be paired up with Malfoy?" Hermione was praying Professor Sprout would agree.

Sprout put on a fake smile to try and cover up the annoyed look on her face. "Now, now, Miss Granger I think that since you are the leader hear you should be the first one to go with Malfoy. Just to prove to Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley that Mr. Malfoy can be a good person."

Hermione sighed. There was no way of getting out of this one. Hermione stood there for a few minutes gathering up her strength. "Oh my, this is taking to long…" Professor Sprout muttered to herself. Suddenly Sprout turned around and pushed Hermione backwards. Without thinking Malfoy pushed out his hands and caught Hermione.

"See Dear nothing to worry about…" Sprout said trying not to laugh. Hermione just pulled herself up from Malfoy and gave Sprout a dirty look.

Before Hermione got a chance to complain she heard Malfoy starting up a conversation. "Granger, you got a date yet to the dance?"

'_O God,"_ Hermione thought. "_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Is MALFOY asking Me out?"_ Before Hermione could say something back she was cut off by Professor Sprout.

"Okay change partners. Potter in front of Malfoy. Granger in front of Ron," Hermione let out a sigh of relief. At least she could avoid this whole thing for another minute. "Okay ready go." Sprout said for one more time.

Hermione instantly fell backwards into Ron's arms. "So what did Malfoy say to you before?" Ron asked still holding Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him. He looked a lot bigger from this point of view. "He asked me if I had a date to the dance." Hermione said bluntly. A sudden chill ran down her spine.

"Oh no wonder why your face went pale," Ron said with nervousness in his voice.

Hermione pushed herself up from Ron and turned so she was facing him. "My face didn't go pale…" Hermione said completely ignoring his tone of voice. Ron just shrugged. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and both Hermione and Ron turned to see what happened.

"You stupid git!" Harry screamed from the ground while he was holding his back.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, it was probably an accident." You could tell that not even Sprout believed her own words.

"Yeah Potter, I slipped." Malfoy said with a big grin on his face.

Professor Sprout gave Malfoy a dirty look. "Well that's all the time we have for today and now do me a favor and leave!" She snapped.

Hermione went to go catch up with Harry and Ron when she was suddenly pulled back by a hand. "You never answer my question," said a charming voice.

"No."

Malfoy chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Well it seems like you don't have one either." Hermione snapped back.

Malfoy's smile faded. "Well you are going to come with me." He snapped.

"There's still Zabini." Hermione said.

"Going with Brown."

Hermione looked at him. "It looks like I don't have a choice." Hermione said giving him a dirty look.

The two of them walked back together in silence. Halfway there Malfoy spoke. "I did catch you tonight." Malfoy reminded her.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "I'll remember that."

"Good," was the last thing Malfoy said that night.

A/N finally finished this chapter. That's about all i have to say. If I get enough reviews I'll give you kiddies a special treat!


	7. Sunday, Monday Happy Days

A/N I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! You guys gave me the most reviews I ever got for one chapter! Chapter 6 is my lucky chapter. So as a surprise I promised to give you, this chapter is longer then the rest! AlsoI updated earlier thenI normaly do.I hope you like it.

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 7

Sunday, Monday Happy Days

Hermione hit her head against the bed post. How could this happen to her out of all people? Oh how she despised Malfoy so much. Now she had to spend one whole night with him? What was with that? Dumbledore had completely lost his mind with this whole "bonding" thing. There was no way that Gryffindors and Slytherins could ever become friends.

"Oo Look the mudblood girl is having a seizer." Parkinson muttered.

Hermione stopped hitting her head on her bed post and looked up at her. Who was she trying to impress? There was no one else in the room. "Not now Parkinson," Hermione snapped.

Parkinson just laughed to herself and walked away. "What a bitch," Hermione mumbled to herself. Parkinson suddenly stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"You did not just say that," Parkinson whispered.

Hermione just grinned. "I was only telling the truth." Parkinson filled with even more anger.

"How can you be calling me a bitch when you're the one trying to steal my man!" Parkinson yelled at her.

Hermione stood up from the bed and walked towards Parkinson. "You've got to be kidding! First of all I already have a boyfriend. Second of all why the bloody hell would I want Malfoy? He's a total and complete scumbag!"

Parkinson looked at her shocked. None of this made sense. "Then why," she said suspiciously, "Did he go out of all his way to make sure you went to the dance with him?"

Hermione looked at her blankly. "He what?"

"He told everyone not to ask you to the dance."

"He probably just wants to make my night miserable." Hermione sighed.

"Oh," Parkinson looked down at her feet ashamed. "Well," she choked, "Sorry."

A grin spread threw out Hermione's face. "Did you acutely apologize to me?"

Parkinson moaned. "See this is why we're so mean to you guys. You just can't get over things."

Hermione sat back down in her bed. "Well you guys are always acting like all of us don't deserve to live," Hermione said standing up for herself.

"It's kind of stupid if you think about it," Parkinson said sitting on the bed next to Hermione's. "We don't even know each other and we hate each other. It's pretty pointless if you ask me."

Hermione looked shocked. "I never thought I would hear those words from a Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Well this is getting weird," Parkinson said suddenly getting up. If anyone found out she was having a normal conversation with a Gryffindor she would be humiliated. "Oh and me and Draco aren't even dating anymore." Before Hermione could answer Parkinson quickly left the room. Hermione was by herself. Even if this year didn't have any evil flowing threw the halls it was still turning out to be pretty weird.

"Harry this isn't good." Ron said.

Harry looked up from the book he was pretending to read. "Like I haven't noticed, Malfoy asked Hermione to the dance and of course she didn't have a choice."

"It's not fair!" Ron complained. "How come that good for nothing git always gets what he wants? If it wasn't for this stupid dance Hermione would have never went out with him!"

"No even if he didn't have the dance he still would have gotten what he wanted," said an annoyed Zabini. Harry looked over and saw Zabini starting his potions report that was given to him two weeks ago. "You know you guys aren't in your Gryffindor rooms anymore. Slytherins can over hear your stupid conversations and its getting extremely annoying."

"Then why don't you go somewhere else?" Ron snapped.

Zabini finally looked up from his report. "Go somewhere else? If I don't recall we were here first."

"Well I strongly recall you guys blowing up our common room." Harry said back to him.

"We wouldn't have minded if you didn't bring your pathetic mudblood filth with you." Zabini snapped. Ron instantly stood up and walked towards Zabini.

"Want to say that to my face?" he shouted.

Zabini got up from his bed and stood right in front of Ron. Zabini looked Ron right in the eyes. "You and your pathetic mudblood filth should get there asses up and out of here."

Ron raised his fist in anger when suddenly it was brought back down. "Now, now Weasley that wouldn't be the right thing to do," Malfoy said slyly.

Ron gave him a dirty glare and sharply pulled his arm away from Malfoy. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well since you have already gotten into one fight, I think you might loose your Prefect privileges if you get into another. I might have to report this myself," Malfoy said with a grin.

Harry finally decided to join in. "What are you going to say. 'Oh Zabini was only insulting the whole Gryffindor house so Ron got up and threatened him."

"Exactly," Malfoy sneered. "Insult or not, a threat is still worse. I will see what Professor Snape has to say about this. Come Zabini I will need a witness." Zabini sneered at the two boys as he left with Malfoy.

"You don't think they could kick me out from being a Prefect just for that." Ron said worriedly

Harry thought for a minute. "No you didn't hurt him or anything." Ron just shrugged. "What are we going to do about Hermione?"

"I guess we can tell her about it, try and get her not to go with Malfoy. It's not breaking any of the rules." Ron suggested. Harry nodded and they left the room.

Harry walked down stairs and saw Hermione sitting on the couch next to Lavender reading a book. Ron and he walked over to her. "Um Hermione…" Harry started. "We have something to tell you."

"Whose we?" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Ron and I." Harry said. He looked over to his side a realized Ron wasn't there. Harry sighed when he saw Ron and Lavender in the corner talking and giggling. "We'll I have something to tell you, but Ron's in on it to."

"Yes."

"Me and uh Ron made a bet with Malfoy that he- uh couldn't get you to go on a date with him."

Hermione looked shocked. "You what?" Hermione yelled.

"Made a bet," Harry said softly. "You have to cancel the date with Malfoy. You can't let him win. Come on Hermione your one of our best friends."

"I will not cancel with Malfoy now that I know what is going on! First of all making bets and deals is not aloud in Hogwarts. Second this whole thing is immature! Now I will go on the date with him and you two will have to learn what consequences are!"

Harry just starred at her. "You have to be kidding. Hermione we are your friends."

"If you were my friends you wouldn't go making bets about me behind my back!" Hermione screeched as she stormed off to go to bed.

"Well that didn't seem to go well," Ron said popping out of nowhere.

Harry just glared at him. "Go to bloody hell Ron."

"What?"

Hermione was so angry right then. How could they do this to her? If they didn't make that stupid immature bet she would have never had to go on a date with Malfoy! Why was she friends with those complete and total idiots? There was absolutely nothing good about those two. Not once had they ever did anything nice for her without wanting something in return.

Before Hermione knew it she was fast asleep and when she opened her eyes it was morning. Hermione slowly lifted her self up and let out a long yawn. She was interrupted when she heard giggling coming from the other side of the room.

The twins Harmony and Haven Stanwood were pointing and laughing at Hermione. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Oh I guess you didn't hear about Weasley." Haven said with a big smile on her face.

Hermione lifted her legs and slid them to the end of her bed. "What about Ron?" she asked curiously.

The two girls giggled again. "He got suspended from Prefect duties."

Without asking another thing Hermione instantly got up and ran down the stairs. "Ron is it true?"

"Why are you in your night gown?" Pansy asked.

"Shut up pug-face," Hermione snapped. Ron's head was buried in his hands. "Ron…" Hermione said sympathetically. When he didn't answer Hermione decided to leave him alone.

"Hermione," Lavender called. Hermione walked over to her. "Malfoy got him into trouble."

"What did he do?"

"He said that Ron tried hitting Zabini. Professor Snape said that Prefects are supposed to be responsible and wanted to get ride of Ron as one of them permanently but Professor McGonagall said it was to harsh for only the second incident. So they decided to suspend Ron of any prefect duties for a month and give him three days of detentions." Lavender said and looked over towards Ron. "I feel so bad for him. If we were living back in or normal common rooms this would have never happened!"

Hermione just nodded her head. It was true of course that this punishment was a little over the top, but lately Dumbledore has become stricter with the rules. Hermione sighed. Dumbledore is the only one they really should feel sorry for. Why getting the Slytherins and Gryffindors to like each other. That's nearly impossible!

A little while later after Hermione had gotten ready she left for breakfast. Suddenly she was starting to hate this extra week off. There was absolutely nothing to do and now no where to go since most of the seventh and sixth year Gryffindors tried avoiding the Slytherin common room as much as possible.

"It was absolutely hilarious. You should have seen his face when Professor Snape told him the news. It looked like he was about to cry, the stupid git. It would have been much better if they had gotten rid of him completely but he only needs to screw up one more time and he's gone for good. It is Weasley so it won't take to long," said a snarling voice.

Hermione looked over and saw Malfoy and his friends laughing. Sudden rage came upon her. "Malfoy you are a complete and total git."

Malfoy turned his head, "Well if it isn't the know-it-all mudblood Granger."

"Don't you talk to me like that," Hermione said pointing her finger at Malfoy. "I know about you and Harry's little bet and if you keep on acting like this I'm not going to go to the dance with you!"

Malfoy's face went pale. The surrounding Slytherins just starred at him. "They weren't aloud to tell." Malfoy said confused.

"Well they did and now the outcome is in my hands and if you don't do what I tell you I will make sure you loose the bet." Hermione snapped.

Goyle, Coons, Brinkerhoff snickered. "Shut up," Malfoy snapped at them.

"You have to take orders from a mudblood," the whorish Slytherin girl, Coons said. Malfoy turned his head and gave her a dirty look. "You're such a loser Draco."

"Coons you are pathetically stupid. You're the who's dating him so why the hell are you calling him a loser?" Parkinson snapped. Coons stared at her blankly. "Oh don't tell me you forgot again, Dimwit."

"Would you two just shut the hell up!" Malfoy shouted. " both of you. Pansy it's over, I'm never going to go out with you again. Lilia you're an annoying dimwitted . The sex was fun but I don't think I could stand other minute with you!"

Hermione just stood there starring at this whole real life soap opera. The sudden out bursts proved that all of them where complete idiots. Hermione looked over and saw the hurt expression in Pansy's face. Hermione felt sudden pity towards Parkinson. It must be horrible falling in love with a heartless fiend like Malfoy.

"Are you breaking up with me…?" Coons asked.

Before Malfoy could answer Hermione interrupted. "Malfoy apologize to Parkinson."

Malfoy glared at her. "And why would I do that?"

Hermione put on an evil smile. "Because I said so."

"And since when have I listened to you?" Malfoy spat.

Hermione's grin widened. "Since I hold the outcome of your bet." Malfoy's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell this was happening to him. He just starred at Hermione. She gave him a nod telling him to do what she said.

Malfoy sighed. "Pansy, I'm sorry for saying that to you."

Parkinson laughed. "You really are a loser," was all she said before she walked away. Malfoy turned towards Hermione giving her a dirty look.

"Come on there something else I need you to do," Hermione said. Malfoy just starred at her. When he didn't move grabbed his arm. "You better start listening to me," as she dragged him to the Great Hall.

Malfoy pulled away from her and walked behind her. He wanted to die when he heard the laughter of his friends in the background. How the hell could this happen to me? Was the only thought that ran over his head again and again.

Hermione looked over and saw Ron with his head down sitting at the Gryffindor table. She walked over to him. "Ron pick your head up I have some good news." Ron looked up at Hermione. "Malfoy is here to apologize."

Malfoy looked at Ron in a disgusted way. "Weasley I'm sorry I got you suspended from Prefect duty."

"Good now Malfoy is going to go to Dumbledore and try and get you out of this mess," Hermione said with a smile.

"I am?" Malfoy said looking at her blankly.

"Yes," Hermione said before walking away again.

The two of them waited outside of Dumbledore's office in silence. Both were relieved when they saw Professor Dumbledore walk down the hallway towards his office. When he saw the two Prefects waiting for him he smiled. "So why the sudden visit?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Malfoy here was telling me how bad he felt about Ron's punishment and how he feels that you miss understood him," Hermione said giving Malfoy a mental nudge.

"Well?"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "There was a misunderstanding. When I walked in Weasley wasn't trying to punch Zabini… it just looked that way." Dumbledore eyed the two of them. "They were uh, trying to give each other one of those muggle hand shakes. You know when they put there fists together and hit there fist with the others. They said they saw two muggles doing it and where making fun of how stupid it was."

Dumbledore nodded his head. Of course he didn't believe any of this. "Well Mr. Malfoy I will tell Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall your story to see what they say. But for next time please make sure something is absolutely true before you report it. Now if you two don't mind I need to get into my office.

Hermione and Malfoy moved to the side so Dumbledore could get in. When he was gone Malfoy turned and looked at Hermione. "I hate you." He said coldly.

"No surprises there," Hermione said.

"What is up with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione closed the book she was reading and put it back on the library shelf. "I told him if he didn't do everything I said I wouldn't go to the dance with him."

Ron smiled. "That's the Hermione we know and love." Hermione grinned by this comment.

"But you're going to make him loose the bet right Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned her head towards Harry. "No if does everything I say then I'm going to the dance with him. Unlike some people I don't break my word."

Harry shrugged. "There's no way he's going to be able to listen to you for a week."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped. Before Harry could answer Professor McGonagall walked into the library.

"Mr. Weasley I am here to tell you that your detentions are being dropped and your Prefect suspension is being withheld. If you have any questions please see me at my office later. Right now if you can't tell I'm in a hurry." After saying what she had to McGonagall left the room.

The smile on Ron's face got even bigger after hearing the news. "Wow Hermione you really did make Malfoy fix it. You are beyond brilliant."

Hermione grinned. "I know, I know."

A/N okay I know it's not that much longer but its six pages long instead of the normal 5 pages. I'm trying to right more but I'm not sure if you guys like really long chapters. I know I sometimes find them annoying. Well please Review! Oh and if there's any mistakes please tell me where they are because I didn't reread this…


	8. Tragic Tuesday

A/N There is a dream in this chapter and sorry if it's confusing but it's supposed to be that way. Anyway name one dream that isn't.

And I did make this chapter longer! It's seven FULL pages. I usually right about five. So be happy people.

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 8

Tragic Tuesday

-

-

* * *

"So much free time and nothing to do." Ron said. "Hey I have an idea why don't we torment Malfoy?" Ron suggested for the thirtieth time.

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look. "This is the last time I'm saying this we are not going to torment Malfoy. Unlike you two I am not immature."

"O come on Hermione you know it would be fun," Harry pleaded.

"No it wouldn't be it would just be immature."

Ron and Harry just looked at each other. Hermione got up to see if there were any books in the library she didn't read yet. Harry and Ron sat there for a half hour starring at each other. At one point they did flick paper balls at each other but of course they got yelled at. Ron looked around. "Where's Hermione?"

"Huh?" Harry said not acutely caring.

"She's been gone for a really long time." Ron got up from her seat and looked around the library. When he came back he said. "Harry I think Hermione ditched us."

"And she called us immature."

* * *

Hermione sat on the rock near the lake. This was the spot she always came to when she was sad or just had to think. Hermione had found it on her first year when she got into all those fights with Harry and Ron. It wasn't a happy place for Hermione, but it was a good place to go since very few people knew about it.

The rock was usually wet but since it was the middle of the winter it was just frozen. Hermione was holding onto a root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground to keep her balance as she slowly sat down on her rock.

Hermione starred out into the lake. It was such a pretty thing and it was beautiful when there was a sunset. That's what Hermione needed right now, a sunset. It had always made her feel better. It seemed like she forgot about all her troubles as the magnificent colors lit up the sky, but that wasn't going to help today, especially since it was the morning.

Hermione clenched the letter in her pocket. The letter was from Fred. This was good news so why wasn't she happy? Why is she here thinking about it?

"What the hell…" said the voice that Hermione never liked. She looked up and saw Malfoy looking down at her. "Oh god just what I needed."

"What are you doing her Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"The better question is why are you here?"

Hermione looked back at the lake. "Thinking."

Malfoy sat down on a smaller rock. "That's why I came here."

For a while no one talked. Neither of them wanted to talk but it was strange having another presence next to them. The point of the rock was to be alone not to sit next to your worst enemy. "So what's your problem?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "We'll its pretty obvious you can't think either. It's just weird having another person here. I'm not leaving and I know you're not either."

"That doesn't mean we need to talk."

Malfoy looked at her. "You know even if you were pureblood I would still hate you."

"You know if you weren't an ignorant git who thinks he's better than everyone I would still hate you." Hermione said back.

Malfoy looked annoyed. "You didn't let me finish. I meant that you're always so serious. You don't know how to have fun and you think you know everything."

Hermione was insulted. "I do not!" Malfoy nodded his head. "Git"

"Mudblood." Hermione shot him a look. "What was with you and Pansy?"

"What?"

"Why'd you make me apologize to her yesterday? You two were never friends and I think on Sunday I heard you too shouting at each other. So why'd you get all soft on her?" Malfoy asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is that why you're here? You still have feelings for Pansy." When Malfoy didn't answer Hermione went on. "Well if you honestly want my opinion," Hermione paused, "even if you don't, Parkinson will never go out with you again, not after the way you treated her."

Malfoy shook his head. "She just had too many issues I couldn't take it. I mean I have problems of my own and every time I wanted to get together with her she would start talking about how horrible her life was. After a while I was just like fuck it."

"So when things get tuff you just quit."

"See what I mean you think you know it all. It's not that it's just that I have issues of my own and you don't see me complaining about them every chance I get."

Hermione shrugged. What issues could Malfoy have? He was rich, his family was powerful, oh yeah his dad was in jail. That can defiantly do something to you.

Malfoy buried his head in his legs. Hermione could tell he was about to cry. Suddenly she realized he wasn't here because of Parkinson it was because of his father.

"I really miss him. He was my best friend. When I was younger I wanted to be just like him. I always wanted to make him proud, to see him smiling because of me, but he's gone now and I'll probably never see him again."

Hermione didn't know what to say. This was Draco Malfoy right? This was the boy she had hated almost her whole life. Now he was sitting right next to her opening up to her. He was telling her things he would never tell anyone. What was she supposed to do? Tell him everything will be all right? Hermione couldn't lie his father was in Azkaban and is on trail for the death penalty.

Malfoy lifted up his head and whipped his eyes. _"Oh God he did cry."_ Hermione thought. Malfoy suddenly realized what just happened.

He quickly stood up and took out his wand. "If you tell anyone about his I will kill you." Malfoy spat.

"Wouldn't even think of it," Hermione mumbled. Malfoy turned and quickly walked away.

When Hermione was sure Malfoy was out of hearing range she chuckled to herself. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was because this whole week was crazy. First there was the explosion. Then there was Parkinson being nice. After there was the whole bet thing going on. Now it was Malfoy having feelings. The weirdest part about all of it was that George was going to purpose to her and Fred sent her a letter warning her about it!

Hermione's smile faded when she thought about this. Truly Hermione didn't want to get married. But she loved George. Right? Hermione wasn't sure of anything anymore. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Hermione slowly moved her body so she was laying on the rock. She then folded her hands under her head and closed her eyes. "_Maybe all I need is a little sleep, yes just a little sleep…" _Hermione thought as she slowly faded away into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was foggy, and the air was wet. Hermione looked around her and saw that she was standing in a long narrow hallway. Hermione started to walk forward. The more she walked the less fog there was. Soon the fog was completely gone and Hermione could see her way.

The walls around her were wooden and so was the floor. There was a red muddy carpet leading to a door. It covered most of the floor except for the inch it left between it's self and the wall. Hermione continued to walk. As she was walking the only thing she looked at was the door. Something she wanted was behind it.

Suddenly fear struck her insides. Hermione turned her head around and looked behind her. She saw nothing except the fog. Hermione continued to walk toward the door. Hermione stopped and quickly turned around again. This time she had heard footsteps. Heavy loud footsteps like who ever was there wanted to be known. Sudden panic overcame Hermione as the foot steps got louder and louder. She turned and ran towards the door.

As she ran the footsteps behind her became more quick and restless. Hermione again looked behind her but saw nothing. She kept up her run and by no time she was by the door. She went to turn the door but it was locked. Hermione looked behind her again and saw a shadow of a man. Hermione turned back towards the door and started tugging on the knob. It still wouldn't budge. Hermione started banging on the door. She wanted to scream but nothing came out.

Hermione turned herself around and leaned against the door trying to get as far as possible for the thing coming towards her. She starred into the fog until the person became clear. Hermione was in shock. It couldn't have been him. She wanted to ask why he wanted to hurt her but still nothing came out. He came closer and closer. Hermione closed her eyes when suddenly the door opened behind her and she fell backwards landing on her back.

The door slammed shut and Hermione was locked in the room. She stood up and brushed herself off. When she was ready she turned around. The room was like the hallway- made out of wood with no wallpaper covering it. There was also a deep red carpet in the middle of the room. It was small and circular.

Hermione looked up and saw that on top of the rug was a round table with a red table cloth that hanged unevenly on the sides. On top of that was a crystal ball sitting on it's holder. Long pointing finger nails smoothly touched the crystal ball lovingly. Hermione followed the hands to boney arms with saggy old skin hanging from them. On the arms there hung a purple cloth that was attached to the purple robe she was wearing.

Hermione looked at the old women's face closely. It looked extremely familiar. Trelawney, Professor Trelawney. That was who it looked like. Except it was an older version of her. It looked as thought Trelawney had aged many years.

"My dear Hermione, you are mistaking. This body that I have has been under much pressure lately and the cause of that is this, my appearance," Professor Trelawney said. Hermione was shocked that she could read her mind. "Come, come my dear. I have something I must show you."

Hermione suddenly noticed a chair that she could have sworn was not there before. She walked over to the wooden stool and sat down so that she was even to her ex-Professor. "You must be wondering where you are. Do not be alarmed though I am only here to protect you, to show you, to warn you. If you ever feel scared come to me I will always protect you."

Hermione nodded her head. At that time she did not know why she trusted Professor Trelawney, but it seemed like she had no other choice. Professor Trelawney stuck out her hands and gently took Hermione's. She placed Hermione's hands on the crystal ball. Hermione just starred at Trelawney.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. For what I will show you can not hurt you. Yet," Suddenly everything around Hermione began to spin. Hermione closed her eyes and when she opened them she was not her self. She was a little girl about five years old. She didn't know much about the world but all she knew was that something was wrong that night.

She looked around at her home; it was a small muggle home. The house was in a small town near the woods. Not much trouble was ever caused there, but the atmosphere had changed that night and the little girl knew it.

"Sophia!" someone called. Hermione turned her head and saw a man running towards her. When he reached Hermione he embraced her in a deep hug. "Oh Sophia! I'm so glad you're not hurt." The man's eyes where filled with tears. When he pulled away Hermione got a better look at him.

He wasn't as old as he seemed. He was a teen age boy, probably about fifth teen. He had dark black hair and deep blue eyes. His face was red and swollen. Without thinking Hermione asked, "Where's mommy?"

The boy put his finger to her lips. "Shh," he said soothingly. "Everything will be all right. I'll protect you Sophie." He picked up the little girl and quietly walked up the stairs to the third floor. The little girl, Sophia always wondered about this floor. There was nothing up there, just an empty hallway.

"Jason," she said pulling at her brother's shirt.

"Don't be scared," Jason whispered. "Just close your eyes." Sophie listened to her older brother and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again she was in a room that she had never seen before. Jason walked over and put her on the bed that stood in the middle of the room next to the window.

"You'll be safe here." Jason walked over to a small dresser and opened one of his drawers. There he pulled out a long dark stick.

"What is that?" Sophia asked.

"It's a magic wand," Jason smiled. "It's going to protect you and me." Sophia smiled.

"Like in fairytales?"

"Just like in fairytales." Jason walked over to Sophia and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you and so did mom and dad."

Sophia smiled and Jason returned it with a smile too. "I love you." Sophia said. "You're the best big brother anyone could have!"

Jason just turned away. He walked towards the wall and walked right threw it. Sophia starred at it oddly. Her thoughts were thrown off when she heard shouts coming from the outside. Sophia turned around and looked out the small window.

She saw a women running with her baby. There was a scary man chasing her. Then out of no-where another man popped out and grabbed her and her baby. He took the baby out of her arms and dangled it in front of her. The other man started to beat the mother.

Sophia slowly sunk down so that only her eyes and forehead could be seen threw the window. The mother was crying and screaming for her child. Her arms where out reached trying to get back and protect the only thing she had left, but the man killed the baby right in front of her.

Then the other man took out the magical wand her brother told her about and point towards the women. He shouted something the little girl couldn't understand, but suddenly the women's body started to twist and bend in horrible ways. The women started to scream and ear piercing scream. When Sophia heard it her eyes widened and she started to scream too.

Suddenly the man stopped the curse the women stopped screaming but Sophia didn't. The man turned his gaze right towards Sophia. Sophia stopped screaming and starred at the man. Fear blazed threw her body. The man's attention turned to something else instead of the women. He started to walk to Sophia's house. Sophia immediately ducked from the window and looked around the room.

She needed a place to hide. She jumped off of the bed and hid under it. The bed's skirt went down to the floor so you couldn't see anything underneath it. There was a slamming sound and then shattering.

"Where is she?" yelled a cruel voice. Sophia couldn't hear the response. "Don't lie!" yelled the man again. There was another shattering noise as something hit the china closet down stairs. "Circo!" Sophia covered her ears with her hands to try and block out the sound of her brother's screams. They never seemed like they were going to stop. Sophia thought her ear drums where going to burst, then suddenly it stopped.

Sophia curled herself into a ball trying to make herself as small as possible. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Sophia shut her eyes as tight as possible. She wasn't going to open them ever again.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Sophia broke he promise to herself and opened her eyes. Did he go away? Was he gone? She then felt a slight breeze from behind her and turned her head towards its. Sophia let out a shrieking scream as a face starred back at her. "Boo," said the silver eyed man.

Hermione eyes shot open as she flung herself up in terror. Hermione flew up so fast that she lost her balance on the rock and slipped. Her body fell into the water. Hermione grabbed onto the rock with one of her hands. The tide was strong and was tugging on her. It was hard for her to hold on.

"Help!" Hermione screamed. "Help!" Suddenly a head popped out from over the rocks and looked down at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to fall," Malfoy said bitterly. He jumped down from the top of the rocks to where Hermione was holding on.

"I would rather die then be saved by you." Hermione snapped.

Malfoy looked down at her. "Fine, have it your way." Malfoy turned himself around. Hermione was beginning to sleep. Her fingers where becoming numb.

"Wait, I take it back." Hermione said pleadingly.

Malfoy stopped walking a turned back towards Hermione. "Changed you're mind? I bet it's because the water must be awfully cold considering it's the middle of the winter."

"Please, help," Hermione's lips started to turn blue. Her whole body was numb. She couldn't feel anything.

"First say that you'll go to the dance with me and stop forcing me to do what ever you want me to do. That is getting dreadfully annoying." Hermione nodded her head. "I can't hear you." Malfoy teased.

Hermione went to speak but when she opened her mouth water came pouring in. The shock caused Hermione to let go of the rock. Malfoy saw what happened and immediately bent down and grabbed both of Hermione's hands. With a single tug he pulled the petite girl out of the water.

"Stupid mudblood," he muttered as he took out his wand to dry her off. Even after Hermione was completely dried she still didn't stop shivering. "Shit," Malfoy muttered. "Don't expect me to give you my jacket."

Hermione just stood there shivering and holding herself to keep warm. Malfoy pulled on her arm and started to drag her to the castle before she died.

Before he knew what was happening a red-headed boy ran towards him and punched him in the mouth. Malfoy lost his grip on Hermione and fell backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" Malfoy said pushing himself up from the ground. When he didn't get a response he looked up and saw that Ron and Hermione were already at the doors to Hogwarts. Malfoy just rubbed his jaw. "Stupid Gryffindors."

"Madam Pomfrey!" Ron shouted. "I can't her to stop shivering!" Madam Pomfrey looked over and saw the blue skinned Hermione.

Pomfrey's face went pale. "Quick! Get a fire started and put her next to it! Ill get some blankets! Hurry she could die!" Pomfrey ran out of the room as fast as she could. Ron dragged Hermione near the fire place and said a spell to get the fire started.

Ron pushed Hermione down so she was sitting right next to the fire then put his arms around her to try and warm her up. Madam Pomfrey came back to the room with a pile of blankets floating in the air. She flicked her wand and they dropped right next to Hermione. Ron let go of her and helped Madam Pomfrey put the blankets on Hermione. When all of the blankets where on her, Pomfrey and Ron rubbed her sides to try and get her body warm.

After a few minutes Hermione stopped shaking and relief came over the two of them. "Who did this to her?" Pomfrey asked.

When Hermione didn't say anything Ron said, "I saw her with Malfoy." Pomfrey nodded her head and left the room. "Are you okay?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione just starred at the wall, completely ignoring Ron. Ron decided to leave her alone for now.

The nurse's doors burst open and in came Malfoy with Snape. Malfoy stormed down the nurse's room followed by an annoyed looking Snape. Madam Pomfrey came out from her office and looked at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy please explain."

Malfoy starred her right in her eyes. "I saved her life. She fell into the water and I pulled her out."

"She fell? Or do you mean push?" Ron snapped.

Snape looked down at Ron. "Now Mr. Weasley it's not right to make assumptions. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth."

"Well why don't we ask Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey said, herself not believing a word Malfoy had just said. "Well Hermione?" Pomfrey kneaded down. Hermione still didn't move. "Oh boy I think she went into trauma. She might have to stay here for a while."

Pomfrey held Hermione's arm and pulled her up. She led her to the nearest bed a laid her down there. Ron got and pushed passes Malfoy almost knocking him over. "Watch it Weasley!" Malfoy shouted. Ron completely ignored him and kept on walking. He needed to tell Harry the news.

Malfoy walked into the Slytherin common room and almost as soon as he did he realized all the Gryffindors where giving him a dirty look. Malfoy just ignored this and walked over to Zabini. Zabini laughed when he saw Malfoy come over to him.

"I heard you tried killing your date." Zabini chuckled.

Malfoy sat down on the couch next to him. "Shut up."

"What? You would have been a hero if you did."

Malfoy ignored the comment. He knew that he was going to get a howler very soon. A grin spread threw Malfoy's face. It couldn't be a howler. None of them would risk there voice being heard for an incident like this.

Coons spotted Malfoy sitting on the couch and walked over to him. "So I've heard about your little incident with Granger. I guess you didn't want to put up with that little bitch anymore."

"I didn't try to kill her."

Coons chuckled. "Sure Draco, sure." Coons sat on his lap. "It seems like you're feeling down."

"Seems like I've redeemed myself." Malfoy sneered.

Coons leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You have." She softly bit his ear then let go. She then stood up and grabbed Malfoy's hand and started to drag him to the staircase.

"Have fun!" Zabini shouted.


	9. Bitch Slappin Wednesday

A/N In some of my chapters I give hints to what future chapters are going to be like. If you figure out the clues in the future please don't tell anyone in the comments. No one has done it so far but I don't want anyone ruining the story for everyone else.

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 9

Bitch Slappin Wednesday

&&

Malfoy rolled over in his bed. That was a good night. He really did need that to get his mind off of things like, Hermione. Malfoy shot up when he thought about her. "_That bitch better be alright_," he mumbled to himself. Truly he could careless about her, but he really needed to win that bet. Also he didn't need 'murder' on his record.

Malfoy jumped out of his bed and changed his cloths. While he was buttoning up his shirt Crabbe walked in. "Have fun last night?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course." Malfoy buttoned up the last button. "How's the mudblood?"

Crabbe shrugged. "Well you are truly worthless." Malfoy sneered. Malfoy turned and swiftly walked out of the room. "Does anyone here know if the mudblood is alright?" Malfoy shouted to everyone in the common room.

"The mudblood is fine," said an angry voice from the corner. Malfoy turned his head and saw Hermione. She got up and walked towards Malfoy. She stopped when she was only and inch away from him. For a minute they both starred at each other.

The room went silent. All eyes were on Malfoy and Granger. The atmosphere became tense with anticipation. Then suddenly Hermione's hand raised and it slammed into Malfoy's face. The impact made Malfoy bend over, not fall down. He put his hand to his cheek and looked up at Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he shouted.

Hermione looked him the straight in the eyes. "For almost letting me die!"

"I saved you didn't I?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione's frown turned into an angry growl. "You tormented me while I was freezing to death and waited until the last minute!"

"You should have been thankful I didn't leave you there to die you bloody bitch!" Malfoy yelled at her. "You are a good for nothing worm! I save your worthless life and what do you do? You fucking slap me! Well next time Ill just leave you there to rot." With that Malfoy stormed angrily out of the room.

Everyone just starred at Hermione. When Hermione realized this she screamed, "What are you all looking at?" As soon as that was said everyone went back to doing there own thing.

Harry walked up to Hermione and said, "Don't listen to him."

"But he's right."

Harry looked shocked. "Hermione he almost let you die."

"But he did save my life." Hermione left the room in complete shock. For once Malfoy was right in his life.

Hermione walked down the hallway looking for Malfoy. As she was walking she heard her name called. Hermione turned her head and saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards her. "Miss Granger I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to talk to him right now. Dumbledore always seems to catch her at the wrong times.

"Come to my office we have to talk about what happened yesterday." Hermione nodded her head and silently followed. The walked up the staircase and passed the door into his office. Hermione sat in the wooden chair on the other side of Dumbledore's desks.

"What caused you to fall into the water?" Dumbledore said wasting no time.

Hermione went to speak but then closed her mouth. She really didn't remember. All she knew was that she was talking to Malfoy. Then he left and she rested her head on the rock. And then before she knew it she was drowning in the water. "Sorry sir, I don't remember."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Did you have any strange dreams?"

Hermione shook her head but in the middle of it stopped. Did she have any dreams? Something was coming back to her. Hermione closed her eyes and thought back. Suddenly a long hallway flashed in her mind, then a door, a room, an old school teacher, a girl, a house, and attack. Hermione opened her eyes.

"I remember a long narrow hallway. Then there was this door. At first I couldn't get threw it but some how I did. I can't remember how thought. Then when I opened the door I saw one of my ex-Professors. I think it was Trelawney, Professor Trelawney." Hermione paused for a moment then continued. "She was telling me something, I don't remember what though. Then everything went fuzzy and I was somewhere else. I don't remember where but I think I was hiding from something."

Professor Dumbledore listened to her very intensely. When she was done speaking he took his hand and brushed it down his beard. After a few minutes of stroking his beard he looked up at Hermione. "Are you aware that exactly at the same time when you fell in Professor Trelawney disappeared. There was a loud sound in her room but before I could see what happened I was called downstairs to help with your situation."

Hermione starred at him blankly. "Are you saying you think that I had something to do with her disappearance?" Hermione said slightly hurt.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, we think she just left. There wasn't a sign of struggle."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Hermione snapped.

Dumbledore sighed. "We were wondering if you had any idea of were she might be."

Hermione stood up. She was infuriated. How could they accuse her? Why would Hermione be apart in the disappearance? "Well frankly I don't know where she is. And sorry I must be on my way before I am late to class." With that Hermione turned and stormed out of the room.

Hermione rushed to the class that she had signed up for. Some students were complaining about how there was nothing to do over the extra week so yesterday while she was at the hospital Dumbledore said that an extra class will be held. You could take as many as you wanted but the class options were limited to a few.

There was only Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, and a specialty for this week Quidditch (even for the people who couldn't play). Of course all of this was optional.

Hermione chosen to do Muggle Studies, since it had one of her favorite teachers in it.

Hermione opened the door to muggle studies and saw that the class had already started. "I'm sorry Professor Rowle, I didn't mean to be late to class."

Professor Rowle just smiled. "It's alright Ms. Granger, Dumbledore has already told me you were going to be late. Now if you could just take a seat." Rowle turned back to the class.

"Now as I was saying muggles make up stories called legends. And why do they create such things?" Professor Rowle looked over. Cho's and Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Ah yes Ms. Chang."

Cho gave a grin. "Muggles create legends for two reasons, to entertain and to teach a lesson."

"Very good. Now does anyone know any of these stories?"

Hermione raised her hand. Professor Rowle nodded and Hermione started with her story. "There was once a teenage girl and she was driving home from her school."

"Ooo a car story." Cho said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored her and carried on. "It was late at night and she was all by herself. She driving on a desolate road back to her home which was about another hour away. Suddenly she notices that the car behind her keeps on flashing her with his head lights. Now this was going on for about a half hour and the girl was becoming extremely scared. She kept on driving trying not to look back. Sweat was dripping down her forehead. What was she supposed to do? She was all alone on a road by herself.

Then she looked and saw a gas station. She pulled her car into the station and quickly jumped out. She ran and started banging on the door of the gas station. "Help me! Help me!" She turned her head and saw the guy in the car behind her got out. She turned back to the door and screamed with fear running threw her heart, "He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!"

The guy in the car started waving his hands, "Lady! Lady!" He yelled. The girl continued to scream. "Lady there's someone in the backseat of your car! He was going to stab you and every time I flashed my headlights he ducked back under the seat so he wouldn't be seen!"

There was silence in the class. "Very good Ms. Granger," Professor Rowle said. Hermione smiled. It was always a pleasure to impress him especially since every girl in the class had a crush on him. Even Hermione, but it was more of those crushes you have on like a rock star, nothing serious.

But really who could blame her? Professor Rowle was pretty much drop-dead gorgeous and unlike Lockhart he had a wonderful personality too. He was a great teacher, caring, and was a musician.

"Now as you can see this story teaches muggles to check there backseat." There were a few snickers of laughter. Professor Rowle turned his head towards it. "I know you find this funny," he said with a smile. "But just like us muggles do have... ah how should I put this? Mental freaks just like we do."

There again were chuckles from the students. "Now as your homework-" he was cut of by the sound of moans. "Just kidding! Do you really think Dumbledore would let me assign homework when this is an optional class? Now get going!"

"But that was only a half hour!" Cho said.

Professor Rowle smiled. "Well I've got a date that I don't want to be late for." The few students who actually decided to go left the room, except for Hermione.

"Did you want something Ms. Granger?" Professor Rowle asked while putting papers in his suitcase.

"I just wanted to ask who the lucky lady was," Hermione said with a smile.

Professor Rowle looked up for him suitcase. "Ah that my fair lady is none of your business, but if you insist I made it up. I just needed an excuse to end class early."

Hermione smiled. "Oh so know you're a lire?"

"Well how about you? I heard the rumor about you and George getting married."

Hermione's smiled turned into a frown. Professor Rowle noticed this. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him. Did he just use her first name? "Professor, its just I don't know if I'm ready to get married. There's just so much I want to do with my life."

Professor Rowle nodded his head." I understand perfectly. You are a bright girl you should be more then a house wife." Hermione smiled at his comment. "Don't let your feelings get in the way Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him. "But I love him."

"Do you really?"

Hermione turned away. "He's so different."

Professor Rowle put his hand or her shoulder. "It's okay Hermione, believe me there will be plenty of other guys in the world. Hey you wouldn't even know if your true love was standing right next to you."

Hermione pulled away from him. "Thanks Professor, but I really have to be going now." Hermione quickly turned and left the room. When she was in the hallway she bumped into no other then Draco Malfoy.

"What's the hurry?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione looked at him. "How did Professor Rowle know about George planning to purpose to me?"

A grin appeared on Malfoy's face. He shuffled his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. "I only thought it was fair."

Hermione's face went into shock. She instantly ripped the paper out of his hand. It was what she feared, the letter from Fred. "You didn't have to tell everyone."

"You didn't have to hit me in front of everyone." Malfoy said. "A thank you would have been good enough."

Hermione frowned. "Sorry."

"You truly are pathetic." Malfoy turned and walked away. Hermione just starred at him blankly. He was truly what you would call weird.


	10. Pretense

A/N Okay I think you guys might have noticed that i have been going threw the whole week. Well I decided not to due Thrusday. Why? Because it was taking to long and I wanted to write about the dance and I think all of you want to read about the dance. But you only have to wait one more chapter! Enjoy reading the chapter

* * *

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 10

Pretense

-

-

"So Tonight's the dance," Coons said.

"Yup." Malfoy starred blankly at his cereal. Coons put her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a massage.

"You seem so tense. What's wrong?" Malfoy pushed away from her. Coons pouted. "Draco…" Malfoy just ignored her and went back to eating his breakfast. She was really getting on his nerves. "Fine if you don't want to talk to me…"

"Sorry I don't feel like talking to a waste of life today." Malfoy said trying to shut her up.

Coons stood up abruptly. "And talking about a complete waste of life, why'd u save that mudblood Granger? Hmm do we have a new crush?"

Malfoy didn't even bother to stand up for himself. "I rather see you die then her."

"Hmpf" Coons turned and left the Great Hall. Malfoy turned and saw Zabini chuckling.

"Think it's funny?" Malfoy snapped.

Zabini held in his laughter. "No," He turned his head and looked around then turned back to Malfoy. "I think it's hilarious!" Zabini suddenly burst into laughter. Malfoy just gave him a dirty look and went back to his breakfast.

Malfoy looked up as the table shook. The big lard Brinkerhoff sat down. "I heard what you said to Lilia."

"Word travels fast."

Brinkerhoff starred him down. "You would disappoint your father."

"You _are_ a disappointment to your father."

"What did you saw Malfoy."

Brinkerhoff leaned over the table and grabbed Malfoy's robes. "You better watch your self," he threatened. Malfoy just ignored him. Brinkerhoff took his free hand and held Malfoy's chin. He tilted it up so that it was looking at him. "Look at me when I talk."

Malfoy glared at Brinkerhoff. Suddenly Malfoy took his free hands and push Brinkerhoff so hard that he fell off the table. There was a loud thud and then the room went into laughter. Brinkerhoff quickly got up. "You better watch yourself Malfoy. You don't have daddy' guarding your back anymore." Brinkerhoff then quickly walked away.

&

Hermione turned her head to see what had happened. When she finally realized it was over she turned back to Harry and Ron. "I wonder what that was about."

Ron just shrugged. "Is anyone but me dreading the dance?" Harry asked looking around the table. In his disgust everyone was smiling.

Patil leaned over so she was in the conversation. "Well I'm looking forward to it. It should be interesting. Anyway who's actually going to make us stay with our dates?"

"I thought Dumbledore was going to enforce it." Ron stated.

Hermione put down her fork. "Dumbledore said it was only for one song. It's sometime in the middle of the dance. We have about five minutes to get there with our dates and if we're not we get detention."

"Well that's stupid." Harry started to play with his food out of annoyance.

"Not if you think of it. If Dumbledore does that we have to be at least close to our date." Harry and Ron just shrugged.

"Can we just get off the topic?" Harry begged.

Lavender walked up to the table and sat in between Harry and Ron. "So what is everyone doing today." She said pleasantly.

Ron looked at her and smiled. "What ever you're doing." Lavender blushed.

Hermione got up. "Well come on you guys, we've got to go get ready." Lavender and Patil stood up.

"How long is it going to take you to get ready?" Harry asked.

"All day," Lavender said with a smile.

&

Hermione sat on her bed with Lavender right next to her. "Can we open are eyes now?" Lavender asked impatiently.

"Not yet!" Patil shouted. Lavender let out a sight. "Okay now!"

The two girls opened there eyes. "Ohmigod Patil! They're beautiful!" Hermione said standing up from the bed to get a closer look.

Patil held in her hands three gorgeous dresses. They were red, blue, and green. Patil handed Hermione the red one. "I think this will look gorgeous on you. The red looks nice with your hair."

Hermione excitedly took the dress. While Patil was giving Lavender the green dress Hermione put hers on. It slid perfectly down her curves and there was a slit on the side that showed of her legs as she walked. The top had two straps both with red lace on the sides.

Hermione ran over and hugged Patil. "You're welcome," Patil said.

"How much longer to the dace?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked out the window. "The sun's setting so probably in an hour or two."

"Ugh," Patil said dropping herself to the bed. "What are we going to do until then?"

Patil just starred at her blankly. "Make-up duh!" Lavender smiled as she sat up.

All three of the girls turned there heads as the bed room door slammed open. "Oh great the mudblood's in here." Harmony Stanwood stated.

Her sister Haven followed her into the room. "Look you guys," she said in a high pitched voice to the Gryffindors. "You have been in here all day long, can't you just leave?"

"We were here first!" Lavender demanded.

Haven stepped up so she was face to face with Lavender. "So?" she spat, "You guys hogged the room all day and frankly my sister and I don't want to be in the same room with dirty blood like you people!"

"Oh would you shut up for once?" said Parkinson as she walked into the room. "Get over the fact that we have to share a room with people like them. You're only making it worse." Parkinson closed the door behind her and threw off her shirt so she could change.

"I can't believe she still wear's a sports bra," Patil muttered.

Parkinson walked over to the bathroom that was in girl's common rooms. She opened the door but before she went in she turned and looked at Patil. "I'm sorry if I don't want boys starring at my boobs all day." She then slammed the door behind her.

"She's so weird," Lavender mumbled.

Patil giggled. "Yeah I know who wouldn't want to show off there boobs?"

Hermione just ignored the two. She never realized how self conscious Parkinson was. Hermione shook her head. Was she feeling pity for a Slytherin? If that was true it was twice in a week. Now that was extremely rare.

&

Malfoy tossed the crystal ball up and down up and down. "Be careful," Crabbe said. My mum will kill me if that breaks." Malfoy glared at him then tossed it into a corner. There was a loud smash as the ball hit the ground. "Hey!" Crabbe said running over to the corner. He bent over trying to find all of the pieces so I would fix.

Malfoy grinned. At least that cheered him up. He leaned back on his bed. It was only a half hour to the dance. Malfoy didn't realize how much he wasn't dreading this. In fact he was looking forward to the dance.

Malfoy shook his head. That is absurd. Now why would he be looking forward to a dance when his date is a mudblood and not just any mudblood. He's going to the dance with the good for nothing, know-it-all, Granger.

"Are you going to get ready?" Goyle asked.

Malfoy turned and looked at him. "As soon as I find my dress robe." Malfoy stood up from his bed and began to search his suitcase. At the very bottom was a royal green robe. He pulled it out, not caring if it ripped or not. Malfoy threw off his shirt and pants and put the robe over him.

"There all better now," He mumbled. He dusted the fuzz that was on his robe just to make it look a little better. "Let's go." Malfoy ordered and his two companions followed him down the stairs. As they where going down two most hated people ran up.

"Watch were you're going Weasley!" Malfoy yelled as Ron whizzed pass him.

Ron continued up the stairs. He didn't need to get in a fight right now. The dance was about to start and he and Harry weren't ready.

When Ron stepped in to the bedroom a robe was thrown at him. "Here," Harry said. He already has his on. Ron quickly threw it over him and the two boys rushed down the stairs. When they got down there they realized they weren't the only ones in a hurry.

The whole common room was in chaos. People were scurrying everywhere, things were getting knocked over and broken, and it seemed as though a few people where getting tramped on. Just out of the corner of Ron's eye he spotted Hermione with Lavender and Patil.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. He waved his hands over his head so Hermione could see where they were.

Hermione shoved threw the crowd of people to get to Ron and Harry. "He you guys." She said calmly.

"Ready for the dance?" Harry shouted over the noise.

Hermione nodded her head. "I just need to see Professor Rowle before I go."

"What does he want?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione thought for a minute. "I think he said something about next week. Wants me to help out with the fifth years or something…. Well see you guy in a few minutes." Hermione turned around and left the common room.

She hurried towards Professor Rowel's office. Hopefully he would make it quick. She didn't want to be late for the dance. Hermione knocked on the door. "Professor?"

"Come in." Rowle said. Hermione opened the door and walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

Rowle looked up from the paper he was ready. "Ah yes. Sit down, sit down." He point to a chair in front of his desk. Hermione quickly sat down. "I hope you know you are the best student in my class. I would say you even know more about muggles then muggles do themselves."

Hermione blushed. "Well I was wondering if you would like to move into the seventh year lessons."

"Excuse me?" Hermione was shocked.

Rowle leaned over his desk. "You know go to class with some of the seventh years."

"I don't know, Professor." Hermione paused. "Didn't you want me to help out with something?"

Rowle looked at her oddly. Then a smile went across his face. "Ah yes. I almost forgot. I need help with my classes. On the weekends starting in January I'm going to go into training for an Auror. So I will need help with my lesson plans."

"I would be horned to help you, but right now I really ought to be going."

"The dance?" Rowle grinned.

"Yes." Hermione stood up from her chair.

"My I saw that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?"

Hermione blushed again. "Thank you." She turned around and left the room. Hermione hurried down the staircase to the Great Hall.

"You're late." Said Malfoy.

Hermione turned to look at him. "It doesn't start for another five minutes."

"You're a perfect. Perfect are supposed to be here early. Is that hard for you to comprehend? I would assume so since you are only a mudblood"

"Oh shove it, Malfoy." Hermione snapped at him.

"I hope you know I'm not sitting down next to 'the chosen one',"

Hermione went to sit down at the end of the nearest table. "Oh yes you are."

"There is no way in hell I am"

Hermione stood up and walked so she was face to face with Malfoy. "I can cancel this date right now. Now through out this whole night you better listen to me and do what I want to do."

Malfoy scowled. "You'll pay for this Granger."

"Oh shut up, the children are coming."

Malfoy turned his head to see the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth and seventh years slowly walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Each one had a look of dread on their face. Everyone knew nothing good was going to come out of this night.


	11. Dirty

A/N: Okay this is that chapter you all have been waiting for. The dance. DUN NUM NUM. I dont think i did that right. I wish you could put muisc on these things.. Would give it a more dramitc effect. I hope I don't disappoint you.

* * *

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy  
**

Chapter 11

Dirty

Dirty glares shot back and forth between people. Snarles and insults were ready to spit out of all the mouths. It was only five minutes in to the dance and everyone was already having a bad time. Hermione sighed it could be worse. Maybe they were better off with the dirty looks then actually talking. At least no fights had sprung out, yet.

Malfoy shifted his body weight and went a little closer to Hermione. Of course he didn't mean to do this, but it seems Ron thought differently. Ron starred Malfoy down as he tore a piece out of his chicken. Malfoy noticed this and a grin appeared across his face.

He waited a few seconds before his plain sprung into action. Malfoy shifted himself so that his waist and Hermione's were touching. Hermione turned her head and starred at him oddly, but Malfoy didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind was Ron's reaction.

"Don't you think you're getting a little to close?" Ron snapped.

Malfoy looked Ron in the eyes. "Are you implying something, Weasley?" Malfoy said smoothly. Ron just shook his head and went back to eating. Malfoy saw that Ron didn't loose interest in what Malfoy was doing. Malfoy yawned. He stretched out his arms and laid one on Hermione's back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked at him.

Ron put down the chicken bone that he had been gnawing on for the past few minutes. "Yeah, _Malfoy_, what are you doing?"

Malfoy's grin that he was well known for spread across his face, wider then ever. "She is my date." Ron twitched. Malfoy tried to hold in his laughter. Malfoy made his hold on Hermione even tighter then before. Hermione tried to push away, but Malfoy kept his hold on her. Ron clenched his fists together.

"Malfoy, you're hurting me." Hermione pleaded.

"Shush." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Ron lost his anger. "Let go of her Malfoy."

"Or what?" Malfoy tempted.

"Stop before I end the date." Hermione commanded.

Malfoy laughed. "We are on the date. It doesn't matter if you end it now. I've already one." Ron was infuriated.

"Let go of her."

By now the whole table was watching in. The Slytherins watched with delight. They knew exactly what Malfoy was doing. This was all very entertaining to them. On the other hand the Gryffindors were utterly confused. Why was Malfoy hitting on Hermione? Why was he even touching her? In the whole History of Hogwarts and Slytherin and Gryffindor never even hugged.

"I think I might give her a kiss." A disgusted look came across Hermione's face. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. Malfoy leaned in to kiss her keeping his eyes on Ron. Right before he was able to reach her lips pain shot threw his head. Malfoy fell backwards off of the table landing on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore yelled. "What do you think you are doing?" Ron looked away from the fallen Malfoy.

"He was, he was…" Ron tried to explain.

"On a date." Malfoy finished.

Dumbledore frowned. He looked at Ron. "I'm sorry to say this but you are, ah how should I put this, 'fired' from perfect duties."

Ron was shocked. Dread spread throughout his entire body. "But Professor you don't mean..?"

"Yes I do." That was all he said. He went back to his seat. Ron sat down. He was still shocked of what happened. Zabini helped Malfoy out from the floor. Malfoy went and took his place next to Hermione.

Suddenly almost the whole table burst into laughter. Ron's whole face went red. Harry patted Ron's shoulder. He looked at Dumbledore pleading for help.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "That is enough!" he shouted. There was silence instantly. The food on everyone's plate disappeared. Dumbledore took a breath in. A fake smile appeared on his face. "Dinner is over! Let the dance begin!"

Everyone stood up from there table. Once everyone was off the tables flew to the side and the Great Hall instantly became a dance floor. Surprisingly people were dancing, but unsurprisingly it no one was with there dates.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy still laughing about what he had done. "You're a bloody git." Hermione said to him.

Malfoy stopped laughing. His whole face went serious. Zabini, who was standing right next to him waited for his reaction. Malfoy opened his mouth. "And you're a bloody bitch." The two boys spontaneously went back into laughter.

Hermione just turned around and stormed away. What a bloody asshole. How could anyone be that rude? Hermione told herself to forget about him. There were more important things to worry about. She searched the room and found what she was looking for in a corner. She walked over towards him. "Ron it will be okay."

Ron looked up. "No it won't, Hermione. Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if my mum finds out? I have disgraced are family name! That's what she will say. I was only trying to protect you, Herm…"

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "I know Ron, but you have to understand. I can protect myself. I am as old as you, so it's not as if I'm a baby. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

Ron shook his head. "It's not that. I guess I was just mad." Ron paused for a minute. "It's just not right, you know? Only two days ago he almost killed you, know he's got his arms all around you. I don't like it. He's not even worth a minute of your time."

Hermione smiled. She gave Ron a hug and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Ron, thank you." Ron smiled and put his arm around her. They sat there a few minutes before Lavender came over.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Ron just shrugged. Lavender's eyes turned towards Hermione. Hermione got the hint.

"I've better be leaving now. I have um something to do." Hermione smiled at Lavender as she got up from the floor. Lavender returned the smile as she took Hermione's spot.

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione walking over towards him. "So glad you could join us." Harry said eyeing his date, Ella Hurst. Hermione saw that he was incomplete misery.

"Um Hurst, do you mind if I steal Harry for a minute?"

"Be my guest," she snapped.

Hermione took Harry by the hand and dragged him over a few feet before they started to talk. "Thank you," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "No problem. I was just over by Ron and he was still mopping around."

Harry turned his head and looked over to ware Ron was sitting. "Doesn't look like he's miserable." Harry smiled. Hermione stood on her tip-toes to see over the heads of the crowd. When she looked Ron had a big smile on his face. Him and Lavender where cuddled up in a corner.

"Hopefully he will forget about it for this one night." For a while Hermione and Harry just stood there in silence.

Harry broke the silence by saying, "Hey do you want to dance?"

Hermione nodded her head. Harry took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. The two of them wrapped there hands around each other and slowly moved back and forth to the beat.

"Having a good time?" asked there favorite Red-headed boy.

Hermione looked over to Ron and smiled. "Of course."

Harry looked around nervously. "How much longer do you think until they do that dance thing?"

"It's supposed to be a surprised." Lavender looked over to Dumbledore. He was chatting with some of the teachers.

Harry had a disgusted look on his face. "I can't believe they're forcing me to dance with that thing." Harry said nodding his head towards Hurst.

Hermione chuckled. "At least you don't have to dance with the ferret."

"True," Harry said, "Very true."

It was about an hour into the dance and the four friends continued to have fun on the dance floor. After one of the songs the music stopped. All eyes turned to Dumbledore dreading what was coming next.

Dumbledore stood up. "I have decided to give everyone a five minute warning. So all of you find your dates and head to the dance floor!" Dumbledore smiled as there was an immediate stampede of people looking for there dates.

"O crap," Hermione said as she searched the room. Where could he be? Hermione ran up to the table that held drinks and snacks and stood up on it. Out of all the confusion she knew no one would notice. She looked over the Great Hall. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Three minutes!" someone shouted. Hermione jumped off the table. If he's not in the Great Hall then he has to be somewhere outside of it. She ran threw the doors. She saw a group of Slytherins huddled in a corner.

Hermione cautiously walked up to the group. "Excuse me." They turned and looked at her. "Do you know where Malfoy is?"

The group started laughing. "Malfoy? Why would a mudblood like you be looking for..." Coons stopped short. "Oh you're that Granger girl."

"Just tell me where he is."

Brinkerhoff grinned. "He's outside, better watch your self he's plain drunk and when he's drunk he gets very nasty." The group laughed again. Hermione could tell that they were all drunk. She felt sudden pity for all of there dates.

Hermione ran outside. There was probably only a minute or so left. Hopefully Dumbledore won't mind if she was a minute late. Hermione looked around she saw a figure moving around. It seemed as if it was walking around in circles. It must be Malfoy.

Hermione ran over towards him. "Malfoy!" she yelled. "We have to go back inside."

Malfoy turned his head. He had a dazed grin on his face. "Hello" he said seductively. "Now what's a pretty woman like you doing in place like this?"

Hermione sighed. He plainly was drunk. Hermione went to reach out for him, hoping that she could drag him back to the Great Hall. Malfoy stepped back. "Not so fast," he smiled. "I'm not going to go until you give me a kiss."

Hermione glared at him. "You are being ridiculous."

Malfoy frowned. He turned around and ran. Hermione sighed and ran after him. She followed him to her special spot that she had almost drowned in a few nights ago. Malfoy ran to the edge of one of the rocks.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled. She was really getting annoyed now. She was only in her dress and it was freezing out. To make it worse it was starting to snow.

"I'll jump if you don't kiss me." Malfoy yelled back to her.

"Get over here right now!"

Malfoy took a step closer to the ledge. Hermione was worried. What if he slipped? Even wore then that what if he really did jump? "Not until you kiss me!"

Hopefully he was joking. Hopefully when Hermione said yes he would come over there lean in for the kiss then right when there lips met he would yell, "Gotcha!" Then Hermione would start to laugh out of relief. Hopefully that's what would happen.

"Fine," Hermione grinned her teeth together. "I'll kiss you. Just come over here."

Malfoy smirked. "You come over here."

"Are you crazy?" Hermione looked at him blankly. "We'll both probably fall."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well I'm not." Malfoy shrugged. He turned towards the icy cold water and bent his knees. "Wait! Stop!" Malfoy turned around and looked at her. "Fine I'll do it." Hermione carefully walked over to Malfoy. She took her time looking at the ground not wanting to slip.

When she got there she stood next to Malfoy. Malfoy wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He bent his head and whispered into her ear. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Hermione looked up at him. Before she realized what was happening his lips met hers and both were embraced into a forbidden kiss.

"What the bloody hell…" Hermione pulled away from Malfoy and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw who had murmured those words.

"Ron…" she whispered.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ron spat at Hermione. "I hope you haven't forgotten that you have a boyfriend."

"It's not what you think. Ron he's drunk. He was going to…"

Ron cut her off. "Save it for when you tell George about this you dirty whore."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. This is what she did for doing a good thing? But was it really a good thing? Was Malfoy's life worth more then her relationship with George? Hermione shook her head. It was to late now. She can't take back what she had done.

"Why don't you listen to the women?" Malfoy spat. He pushed Hermione aside and walked up to where Ron was standing.

"Oh now the all noble pureblood ferret is standing up for the mudblooded whore." Hermione jumped. She wanted to break down and cry right there. She never thought Ron would say such awful things about her.

Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it right a Ron's heart. "Say another thing about her and I will make you wish as if you were never born."

Ron turned his head away from Hermione and looked at Malfoy. Ron went to pull out his wand when he realized that it was in his school robes. "Shit," he murmured to himself. Malfoy grinned he poked the wand into Ron's chest even harder then the last time.

"Come on say it. We all know you want to." Malfoy tempted him. Hermione just stood by watching. She wanted Malfoy to hurt him. She wanted to see Ron in pain. He was her best friend for six straight years and he ruin everything in a matter of minutes. He didn't even give her a chance to explain. A sudden hatred for Ron built up inside of her.

"Get that away from me," Ron said pushing Malfoy's wand away from his chest. "That stick's useless on me but I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind if you used it on her."

That was it. Malfoy didn't even need to turn to see the hurt expression on Hermione's face. "Deray!" Malfoy shouted.

Ron trembling fell to the ground with a sudden scream. His skin started to burn, but there was no fire. Ron rolled around on the snow. Suddenly Hermione saw what was happening. She ran forward and pushed Malfoy out of the way.

Malfoy stumbled. Hermione moved towards Ron. She bent over and leaned next to him. He was still shaking from the curse Malfoy had put on him. Hermione saw that he had slight burns on his face. Ron opened his eyes when he realized that everything was over.

He quickly got up. He turned his head towards Hermione. "You'll pay for that." He turned around and ran towards the Great Hall. Hermione turned her head to see where Malfoy was. When she spotted him he was lying on the floor, passed out.

Hermione walked over and sat next to him. "You drunk bastard," she murmured.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The side effects of Alcohol

A/n Okay in this chapter I was hoping to finally have some Hermione/ George action but if did do that the chapter would be like 23904803850128 4 pages long so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens between them.

K you want to hear something funny?  
i uploaded the wrong document! haha  
now i feel like a complete jackass  
okay so yeah this is the real story.  
so everyone who was mad about the last chapter my bad!

* * *

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 12  


The side effects of Alcohol

Malfoy opened his eyes. His whole body was numb from the cold. Malfoy tried to lift himself up but he couldn't. On the third try he finally did. He sat up and looked around. Confused he turned and saw Hermione starring off into the woods.

"Why am I here?"

Hermione turned her head and saw Malfoy. "So you're finally up." Malfoy looked at her blankly. "You were drunk."

Malfoy turned away. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason you are here."

Malfoy looked shocked. "You weren't drunk too were you?" He turned away. "Don't say I had sex with a mudblood."

Hermione got up from the icy ground and looked at Malfoy in a disgusted way. "I could never be drunk enough to have sex with you."

Malfoy just ignored the insult. He was more curious about the three hours he couldn't remember then Hermione's insults. "Then what did happen?"

"Oh just the usual. You threatened to kill yourself, got into a fight with Ron, completely ruin my repetition and probable yours too."

Malfoy stood up. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out," Hermione said. She started to walk towards the castle. Now that she knew Malfoy wasn't dead she would rather be inside.

Malfoy chased after her. "Wait what do you mean I'll find out? Tell me now you filthy mudblood."

Hermione stopped and turned around. "You are a complete ignorant asshole." She then turned around and continued to head towards the building. Malfoy just shrugged.

Again he ran to catch up with Hermione. "Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?" Malfoy pestered.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You would want to know."

"What I didn't have sex with you, I didn't kiss you, what else could there be?" Hermione said nothing. Malfoy reached out his hand and grabbed Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned around and saw an utter look of horror on Malfoy's face. "I kissed you?"

Hermione just pulled away from Malfoy and started walking again. They were almost there, only a few more feet. "Wait, why would I want to kiss you? You're lying right? Did anyone see us? Hello? Granger answer me when I talk to you."

"Sorry us mudblood's can't comprehend more then one question at a time," Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy nodded his head. "Sorry I forgot."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't."

Hermione sped up her walking. Malfoy continued to badger her until they reached the front door. Hermione pulled it open and they walked inside. It was a sudden shock as the heat of the building hit there icy cold skin. Hermione let out a quick shiver.

Malfoy was right about to open his mouth again when Professor Snape walked into the room. "Where were you two? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The two of them shook there heads. "It's almost 1:00 o'clock. Both of you will have detention, but right now I want you to go to your common rooms. Punishments will be disgust tomorrow. You have five minutes to get back to your rooms."

Malfoy and Hermione didn't saw another word as they rushed to there common room. "I hate you," Hermione said. Malfoy looked at her and smiled.

"Good to know."

As they entered the room all eyes turned towards them. Hermione and Malfoy were shocked to see how many people were still awake.

"How was sex on the snow?" Coons asked with a smirk. Before either of them could answer someone else made a snide comment.

"They didn't have sex. I heard they were about to but Ron caught them so they stopped."

"So what were they doing all that time? It's like four hours after the dance."

"Did you know Granger has a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore…"

Malfoy took a breath in. "Would all of you just shut up!" He looked around at all of them with and angry glare. "This filth and I did not have sex, we did not kiss, we did not do anything! Do you seriously think that I would degrade myself to that level?" Malfoy yelled at the kids who were in the room.

Hermione's eyes began to fill up with tears. She ran out of the room up to her bed. Pansy got up from the couch across from Coons. "You know you truly are an asshole." Pansy turned away and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

When she got there she noticed that Hermione was gone. She heard muffles coming from the bathroom. She walked in there and saw Hermione crying in the corner. Hermione looked at Pansy. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. Malfoy can be an asshole sometimes." Pansy looked around the room uncomfortably. "I heard Weasley come into the room. He seemed pretty pissed." Pansy noticed this only made Hermione cry harder. Pansy walked over and sat next to Hermione. "Look if they kick you out or any shit like that you could hang-out with me."

Hermione looked at her. "Why would you want to hang-out with muggle filth like me?"

Pansy shrugged. "Anyone who is an enemy of Potter is a friend of us."

"Us meaning the Slytherins?"

"Yes," Pansy looked around. "It might take a while for them to get used to, but once you prove yourself."

"I rather not," Hermione said blankly.

"The offer's always there." Pansy got up and left the bathroom.

Hermione sat in the bathroom starring at the wall. She dreaded the next day, more then anything. But what Hermione was mostly dreading was see George again. Oh she would die if Ron told George about what happened. How could she be so careless? He was right about to purpose to her.

Hermione sighed. As she thought about it more and more, she realized that she didn't want to get married to George. She had a whole life ahead of her and she didn't want a man to ruin it. But that didn't mean that she wanted him to break up with her. Hermione's eyes started to drop. Soon the walls around her started to fad away. Everything became dark.

Hermione was woken up by loud shouts. "You only think she's a whore because she got laid by the hottest guy in our school!"

"Yeah girls are aloud to have fun once in a while." There were giggles as the bathroom door opened. The two Slytherin twins walked into the bathroom.

Harmony looked down and saw Hermione in the corner. "Oh so that's were you were last night." Hermione just ignored the comment. She wasn't sure if she fell asleep.

"I hope you know you don't have any friends anymore," Haven said with a chuckle.

Harmony walked over to the shower and turned the water on. "Yeah we just heard them insulting you. They all seemed beyond pissed. They didn't even give you a chance to explain."

Hermione stood up. "Like you would?"

"Of course not! Who would need an excuse to make-out with Draco?" The two girls started to giggle. Hermione started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Harmony.

"So what cha gonna do 'bout your friends? Apologize?" Harmony opened the curtain of the shower. She threw off her shirt and turned so that the girls could only see her back. Hermione began to speak but was interrupted again.

"You better start making up a whole story because your friends seemed pretty angry. I think the only way they'll even think of forgiving you is if you get down and you legs and beg." Haven chuckled.

"That might not even work!" Harmony shouted from inside of the shower. Hermione decided to run out of the bathroom. She really didn't need this right now. She walked out of the room and realized she was still in her dress. She went over to her bed and pulled out her trunk. She searched threw it for a pair of pants and a t-shirt. She decided not to get dressed up just to get dumped. Hermione left the room and went downstairs.

"Oh look who it is." Said a snobbish voice from the corner. Hermione turned and saw Lavender.

Hermione walked over to her. "You guys have to give me a chance to explain."

"There's no excuse for kissing Malfoy, especially when you have a boyfriend!" Lavender yelled.

"Why are you mad? It's not like I hurt you in any way!" Hermione said frustrated at Lavender's stupidity.

"It hurt Ron!"

Hermione chuckled. Why she found this funny she would never know. "Ron? Because of Ron? Can't you think for your self?"

Lavender was shocked and hurt. "That's not true! Malfoy is a jerk and you shouldn't be going around kissing guys like that!"

"Well you know I didn't have a choice." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Oh yes I heard about that. Drunken Malfoy? Yes, yes. But did he threaten to kill himself if you didn't have sex with him? I don't think so."

Hermione look blankly at her. "You really are a stupid bitch. I did not have sex with Malfoy!"

"Whore!" Lavender yelled at Hermione.

"Oh go suck Ron's cock you little bitch." Hermione turned around and walked out the room. Hermione was fuming. The Slytherins couldn't be right. Her friends wouldn't leave her over one little kiss.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and all eyes turned on her. As she walked by whispers spread threw out the tables. Hermione closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was to come.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and immediately she got glares of hatred. She went over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Harry looked up from his conversation from Ron. The table went quite. All eyes were on the trio. "You're not welcome here." Harry said.

"Please let me explain." Hermione begged. Tears began to swell up in her eyes again.

Ron turned his head to look at her. "For what? Cheating on the man who is absolutely in love with you?" Hermione shook her head.

"That's not it." She turned her head. "Harry…"

"Hermione, its Malfoy. Do you know how much I despise him? He is the son of Luics Malfoy, who I will remind you is a Death Eater."

"Were not friends anymore." Ron said.

"But..." Hermione protested. The two went back to talking, completely ignoring Hermione. Hermione just stood there starring at her two ex best friends.

Hermione turned around and started to walk away, when she heard a shout of, "Whore". Hermione turned her head and saw Ginny starring her down. Hermione turned her head back and continued to walk.

"Granger!" someone shouted. Hermione turned her head and saw Pansy. "My offer still stands." Hermione didn't want to sit with Pansy or any of the Slytherins but what was a better way to say "I could careless if were not friends anymore"? Hermione turned herself around and headed towards to table.

Pansy smiled and moved over to make room for Hermione. Hermione turned her head and saw almost the whole Gryffindor table starring at her in shock. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Haven stated. Hermione was about to tell her to bug off when Haven continued to speak. "Welcome to the Slytherins."

Hermione looked at her blankly. "This is weird," she stated.

"Of course it is," Harmony said, "Who would ever think us Slytherins would let a mudblood sit at our table!" Hermione glared at her.

But suddenly realization hit her. Why would they let her sit at the table? Hermione turned her head and looked at Pansy. "We have our reasons." Pansy answered before Hermione spoke. When Pansy realized Hermione still had her doubts Pansy turned her head and pointed towards Harry.

Hermione turned her head and chuckled. Harry was having a fit and you could tell it was because of Hermione.

"She's not even aloud to sit with the Slytherins!" he shouted.

"Why does it matter if we're not friends with her?"

Harry stood up. "You said that. Look what you did! She's sitting with the Slytherins. It's disgusting!"

Hermione turned her head back to the table. "I see," she said as her and the other girls laughed.

When breakfast was over the four girls got up and left for the trip to Hogsmead. They waited online so they could check there name's off the list.

"Could you guys take any longer!" Harmony shouted to the crowd. Some heads turned back giving the girls dirty looks.

"So how does it feel actually having girls as friends?" Haven joked.

"I've had friends that were girls before." Hermione stated.

Haven and Harmony chuckled. "Brown? I wouldn't consider her a friend. She's such a push over. Anyway she does look like a man." The twins chuckled.

"She does not!" Hermione protested.

The twins stopped there laughter and starred at Hermione. "You can't be serious." Harmony said. "That lil' bitch called you are whore!"

"Yeah what friend would do that." Haven agreed.

Hermione went to open her mouth but before she could speak Coons walked by. "Well, well, well if it isn't Hermione? I don't know why these girls are being nice to you. Better watch your back; these girls would never be friends with a mudblood."

"Oh bug off Coons," Pansy said. "You're just jealous Granger's getting more attention then you are." Coons went to open her mouth but decided not to.

"Ugh this is taking to long." Pansy complained.

"I've got an idea," Harmony stated. She grabbed hold of her sister's hand, Haven took Pansy's, and Pansy grabbed Hermione's. Before Hermione knew what was going on Harmony was running to the front of the line pushing everyone out of there way.

"Move it!"

"Slytherins coming threw!"

"If you move Granger will give you a BJ!"

"Hey I will no-"

"Oh shut up and have some fun."

Hermione just went along with it. This whole day has been beyond absurd.

* * *

A/n I know it's unbelievable to see Slytherins being nice to a mudblood. Well if you notice it's only Pansy who's really being nice. Harmony and Haven are just going along with it. If you can't tell there have been some insult thrown at Hermione by those two. So remember Pansy's really the one who has taken a liking to Hermione. Why? You can figure that out for yourself. 


	13. A Trip to Hogsmead

A/N I had this chapter done for like a week and I forgot to post it. So sorry about that. Well its a little shorter then normal and when you get to the end of the chapter you'll see why.

* * *

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy  
**

Chapter 13

A Trip to Hogsmead

Once Hermione had reached Hogsmead she departed from Pansy and the others. Hermione sighed. The twin girls were definitely the most annoying people Hermione had ever met. The first thing she wanted to do was reach George before Ron did. Hermione knew George would give Hermione a chance to explain. He wasn't ignorant like the rest of her friends.

It wasn't hard to find George especially since today was the grand opening of the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes There was a giant crowd of anticipating children. Hermione walked over to the crowd. She went on her tip-toes to see over there heads. Her eyes opened as she saw George talking to Fred.

Immediately Hermione made her way towards him. It took a while considering that she had to push threw a mass of kids. There were shouts of anger but most of the people there were two excited about the opening.

The last one was fantastic. It was held at night and Fred and George set up a magnificent firework display. Everyone now was wondering what surprise they were planning next. "George!" Hermione shouted towards him

George turned his head and smiled when he saw Hermione. He started to walk towards her. "Hello," he said, he bent his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I can't really talk right now. The opening is right about to start."

"This can't wait George, I really need to talk to you." Hermione said. George turned his head and saw that Fred was watching him. Fred nodded his head to go with Hermione. George smiled. Sometimes it was nice that Fred always knew what he was thinking.

"Okay," George took hold of Hermione's hand and dragged behind the store where no one was. Hermione went and leaned against the brick wall. "So what do you have to tell me?" George said.

Hermione was silent for a minute. George saw the grim expression on her face and instantly he knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

Hermione looked up from the ground. "I kissed Malfoy."

For a second there was silence. Hermione opened up her mouth to speak again when to her surprise George started to laugh. "You kissed Malfoy?" he said in between breaths.

"You're not mad?" Hermione looked at him blankly.

"Of course not. It's Malfoy, as long as it didn't mean anything." He paused. "It didn't mean anything right?"

"Of course not!" Hermione jumped. This was the last thing she expected. George embraced Hermione in a hug.

He looked down at her and smiled. "If that's it I have to go now. The opening is going to start in a few minutes and after that's done we can go on our date."

Hermione smiled. "I'll meet you at Madam Puddifoot's, okay?"

"You can't stay?"

"I have some things to do." Hermione kissed him on the lips and got out of the hug before George asked any questions. "Bye," she gave a small wave and left the alley.

Truthfully Hermione didn't have anywhere to go, but she really didn't feel like seeing the opening no mater how marvelous it might be. Hermione walked around the town of Hogsmead.

Hermione moved her hand where she felt a drop of water. She looked up at the sky and saw dark storm clouds. Hermione sighed. She really didn't want it to rain right now. Suddenly the clouds let go and the rain came down. Hermione ran into the nearest store.

Hermione looked around. She had never seen this shop before. "Can I help you?" said a devilish voice. Hermione turned her head and saw that it was the guy behind the cash register.

"Um no, I'm just looking."

"If you're not going to buy anything then get out." He harshly said.

Hermione was shocked by his harshness towards the customer. "Well maybe I am going to buy something."

"You don't look like a buyer."

"And what's your prospective of a buyer?"

"Not you," he said grumpily.

Hermione thought for a minute. She decided to stall until the rain calmed down. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long; this place really gave her the creeps. Hermione realized that there wasn't anything that you could buy. There were shelves but most were empty. The only one that had something in it was in the corner of the room. Hermione walked over towards it. It had extremely old thick books. Hermione picked up one and started to skim threw it.

The book was no doubt dark magic. "What is this place?" Hermione said scanning threw the pages of the book.

"I buy and sell items. Sometimes I do trades."

Hermione put down the book and picked up one titled, "Prophecy of the fallen." "What type of trades?"

"Don't open that book." The shopkeeper said.

Hermione just looked at him. "Why not? Don't want a non buyer to touch things to eh?"

"No you'll…" but it was too late there was a loud screeching noise and a white light flashed out from the book. Hermione suddenly dropped the book out of fright .Suddenly the light went away and the noise stopped. Hermione bent down and picked up the book. "die…" he muttered to himself.

"That wasn't so bad." Hermione said while skimming threw the book.

"That's odd." The man said. Suddenly his whole tone changed. "What's your name?"

Hermione looked up from the book. "Hermione Granger. Why?"

"Do you have any relatives that might be wizards or witches?"

Hermione shook her head. "Both my parents are muggles."

"Granger, Granger, Granger." He repeated to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?

Hermione put down the book. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," the man said. "I don't allow mudbloods into my store. Now would you please leave and take that disgraceful book with you."

"It's stupid to hate someone for there blood," Hermione said while picking up the book and leaving the store. It was still raining out, even harder then before. Hermione turned her head and took a glace at the name of the store, 'Cursemystic Trading and Bargaining'. Hermione shook her head. What a vile place.

She looked at the rain and then at the book. Without caring if she damaged the book she put it over her head hoping to protect herself from the rain. Surprisingly it worked out perfectly. When Hermione stepped out into the rain not a drop hit her. She rushed over to Madam Puddifoot's. Hermione opened the door and saw that George was sitting at a table. She walked over towards him.

"Hi," she said.

He looked up and starred at her. "Hermione you're not wet at all. Did you use a spell?"

Hermione shook her head. "No I used this book and ran really fast." She was waiting for a laugh but George just starred at her.

"The books not wet."

Hermione looked down at the book she was carrying. It was true the book wasn't yet. Hermione looked outside. It was pouring out. How could the book have not gotten wet? "Maybe it's enchanted?"

"Or maybe you're just lying, like you did about Malfoy."

Hermione's smile faded. "I didn't lie about Malfoy."

"That's not what Ron said."

Hermione slammed the book down on the table. "Ron is a liar."

George stood up. "Why would he want to hurt me? Tell me the truth Hermione did that kiss mean anything to you?"

"No!" Hermione was infuriated. "George I only love you."

"Bullshit!" George slammed his fist on the table. The whole store jumped. "Ron wouldn't lie."

"I wouldn't lie."

George put his hands against his face and leaned against the table in confusion. He turned his head and looked up at Hermione. "I don't Hermione."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," George said looking at her.

"Well I'm breaking up with you." Hermione was trying to hold in her tears.

George's whole expression turned from confusion to hurt. "What? Why?"

"You don't trust me. How is this relationship supposed to work if we can't trust each other? You know it will never be the same." Hermione turned away from George and started to walk out the door. George reached out his hand and grabbed Hermione by the shoulder.

"What if I said that I did believe you?" George starred Hermione right in the eyes.

Hermione looked down towards the wooden floor. "Then you would be lying."

"What if," George pulled Hermione closer to him, "I said I wasn't lying?" George's heart began to race. He didn't think he could stand loosing Hermione again.

Hermione looked away then looked back a George. "I," she started.

* * *

A/N Haha cliff hanger. Truth is I don't even know what she's going to say. I still haven't made up my mind yet. This story can go into to different directions. I have deiced to let you guys decide that. Review to say if you think Hermione should stay with him or not and that might help me make my decision. 


	14. Cheers to trouble

A/N I have to come clean I lied about the whole you get to choose thing. Right after I posted the new chapter I deiced on what was going to happen, but believe me even thought there's two possible out comes and you think you won't be shocked YOU WILL BE. Or at least I hope so.

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 14

Cheers to Trouble

Hermione looked away then looked back a George. "I," she started. She looked away from George and towards the wall. Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes?" George asked pressuring Hermione for her decision.

Hermione turned back towards George. A smile appeared across her face. "I love you," she said. George smiled back at her and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"So we're back together?"

Hermione nodded her head. "We were never apart," was her answer.

"Come on let's get out of here. I have something to give you." George took Hermione by the hand and led her out of the restaurant. When they walked outside Hermione noticed the rain had stopped. The air was fresh and the streets were soaked with puddles.

Hermione moved out of George's embrace and hopped into a puddle of water. The water miraculously missed Hermione and hit George instead. At first George looked mad but laughed as Hermione slipped into the muddy puddle.

He walked over towards Hermione and lifted her up from the ground. "You seem happy."

Hermione smiled and said. "I just got the love of my life back why shouldn't I be?" George smiled and took her hand once more.

"Come on, there's a new park that just opened up a week ago. I know you'll love it there." George and Hermione walked to the park hand in hand. When they got there Hermione's whole face lit up in amazement.

"It's beautiful!" she said. The park was humongous. The grass there was a bright light green that went beautifully with the pink bushes that made a natural looking fence around the pathway. The pathway was made from white stones and had a charm on it so it wouldn't dirty. The trees were like skyscrapers, over seeing the whole park. The best part about it was the little fairies that flew around the bushes.

Hermione stepped on the beautifully paved pathway and spun around in a circle. "It's about time they did something nice for this town."

George smiled. "Come on I have a surprise to show you." George led Hermione into the middle of the park. There was a statue that the pathways curved around. Hermione walked up to it and saw that the statue was of Fred and George. Hermione's eyes opened in amazement. "Read it."

Hermione looked down and saw an inscription engraved into it. It read:

_This statue is a thank you to Fred and George Weasley who built this beloved park. They had taken there own riches and unselfishly made a park that will bring wonderful memories for those to come. _

_This park is dedicated to Hermione Granger, George Weasley's one and true love. _

Hermione looked up from the statue with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," George said.

"What?" Hermione asked. George bent down on one leg and reached into his pocket and took out a ring that was made just for Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy, Crabbe, Zabini, Tracey, and Goyle were walking along the streets of Hogsmead. "Wasn't it gross to kiss a mudblood?" Crabbe asked in a disgusted tone.

"I don't even remember it, thankfully." Malfoy had added.

Zabini bent down and picked up a rock. "I wouldn't mind she is kind of hot."

Malfoy stopped short and turned towards Zabini. "Is there something wrong with you? She is a know-it-all mudblood who thinks she's better then everyone."

Zabini tossed the rock. "Well in bed I don't think she would be talking." The boys chuckled but Malfoy just shrugged. "But what's with Pansy being all nice to her? That's not like her."

"What are you stupid?" Malfoy snapped. "Pansy's only being nice to her to piss me off and if you must know, yes it is working. I can't get over it, my ex girlfriend, befriending a mudblood. It's disgusting, even for revenge."

This time Zabini shrugged. "You've been acting weird ever since the Gryffindors moved into our common room, it's been a week and you seem like you're the only one who's not over it by now," Zabini paused, "And you're fine when were in the bedroom but once we enter the downstairs…"

"What the hell are you implying?" Malfoy shouted at Zabini.

"Nothing, nothing."

Malfoy took out his wand. "I'll kill you, you know that?"

"It would surprise me if you did, considering you saved the mudblood's life and all." Zabini spat at him.

Malfoy threw him against the shop wall that they were walking past. He pointed his wand at Zabini's face. "You think you know it all. You're just a stupid bastard with a whore as a mother."

Zabini's whole expression immediately changed. He took out his wand and pointed it a Malfoy's face. "Don't you dare talk about my mother that way."

"Don't you dare talk about me, at all," Malfoy spat.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened up. The shop keeper to Cursemystic Trading and Bargaining came out. "Is there a problem here?"

Malfoy and Zabini lowered there wands. "No, Sir." Malfoy said quickly.

"Good now get out of here before there is," the strange man threatened. Malfoy nodded his head and him and his friends turned and headed towards the park.

"Stupid git," Goyle cursed. Malfoy and Zabini stopped talking to each other and they walked to the park in silence.

"What a waste of money," Crabbe said. Goyle nodded his head in agreement. Tracey walked over to one of the bushed and grabbed a fairy. He held it in his hands tightly. The fairy wiggled around trying to release herself from his grip.

"You better let go," Zabini warned. "Fairy's aren't always friendly." Tracey opened his hand and the fairy flew away.

"They're like a bunch of mini whores with wings." Tracey said starring at the fairies that were giving him dirty looks. The boys laughed at his comment.

Crabbe who went ahead to look around came jogging back. "I saw Granger and one of the Weasley twins. It looks like he's about to purpose to her."

"I've got to see this," Malfoy said with a grin on his face. The five boys snuck up and hid behind a bush to see the out come. Malfoy glared as George got down on his leg. Zabini noticed this and smiled. Malfoy didn't know why but he felt a sudden hatred towards George. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up and walked towards the two of them.

Hermione didn't even notice the boy who was about to ruin her life. Her eyes where on George, all of her worries about not wanting to get married disappeared. She loves this man and she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Hermione was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Malfoy grinned. "I haven't seen you since last night. Oh it was _wonderful_ night indeed!" Malfoy walked up and put his arm around Hermione. "And who do we have here?"

Hermione pushed Malfoy away. "What are you doing?"

"What? You're acting like last night meant nothing to you, and how about all the nights before that? They meant nothing to you, nothing at all? I thought you said we were going to break up with this scum bag, but here you are about to get engaged to him!"

"Malfoy stop. You're lying." Hermione turned her head towards George. "He's lying."

George stood up and put the ring away. "Is he?"

"Yes!" Hermione yelled. "Malfoy's a lying bastard, George! All I did was kiss him!"

"Then how come Ron says it was more? How 'bout Ginny and now Malfoy! I think you are the one who's lying." George yelled. "I think you were right. We shouldn't be together if we can't trust each other. Anyway I don't want to marry a worthless slut like you!" George threw the ring on the ground and walked away heartbroken.

Malfoy chuckled. He waited for Hermione to yell at him, insult him like she usually does, but nothing came. "Can't think of a come back?" Malfoy teased. Hermione bent down and picked up the ring. She held it in her hands tightly. "Granger I'm talking to you!"

Hermione looked up from the ground. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears had saturated her face. "Why?" was all she said. Hermione got up and left the park.

Malfoy's friends jumped out from behind the bush they were hiding in. "Nice one." Goyle said. Malfoy looked at him blankly. "Ruining Granger's life and all we were laughing hysterically the whole time."

"Yeah," Malfoy grinned. "It was brilliant."

"Beyond brilliant," one of them said. When Malfoy was sure no one was looking he let go of his grin. He turned his head to see if Hermione was still there but she was completely out of his sight. Suddenly he felt something. It wasn't a good something, it was a feeling he had never felt before. Malfoy cringed at the thought. Malfoy turned his head and saw Zabini starring at him.

"What?" Malfoy snapped. Zabini just shook his head disapprovingly and turned away. Malfoy shrugged and followed his friend.

It came to the time when everyone had to leave and return to Hogwarts. Crabbe, Goyle, and Tracey went ahead. Zabini pulled Malfoy back. "What?" Malfoy spat.

"You like Granger." Zabini said bluntly.

Malfoy just starred at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You've always had, ever since you first saw her. I know that you're mad that she's a mudblood so you two never have a chance. I knew all along."

"Let go of me." Malfoy pushed Zabini's hand aside. Malfoy started to walk away.

"Hogwarts is the other way," Zabini pointed out.

Malfoy shrugged. "I'm not going."

Zabini smiled. "I thought so."

The rain started again and Hermione was drenched, but she didn't care. Truthfully she didn't even notice. No words could explain how she felt at that moment. Her whole life was ruined. She lost her friends, boyfriend, and was publicly humiliated.

Hermione clenched her fists together. "Malfoy," she thought. Hermione never knew he could be so evil. Didn't he have a heart? How could someone do something like that? Hermione sat down at the street corner.

She was tired from walking around so long. She must have missed the call to go back to Hogwarts, but she didn't care. Right now she didn't care about anything. The rain started to fall harder. It pounded against her skin and it soon began to hurt.

"You should be at Hogwarts," said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned her head and saw a Slytherin scarf hanging around someone's neck. "Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said.

"Oh," Hermione turned her head back and started to stare at the road again. Hermione picked up pebbles from the ground and started tossing them into the street. There was no point to it since the visibility right then was basically nothing. The sky was becoming dark and with the rain pouring down you could hardly see your hand.

Malfoy just stood there watching her. He wanted to say something but was afraid too. This whole thing was odd though. First of all a Malfoy is never afraid of anything. Second of all why the bloody hell would a Malfoy chase after a mudblood? Zabini's words kept on repeating over and over in Malfoy's mind. Malfoy shook the thoughts away.

"I'm uh sorry." Malfoy lifted up his hand and started to rub his soaked hair. "For what I did today. It was just that I…"

"You wanted to ruin every aspect of my life?" Hermione snapped.

Malfoy closed his mouth. This wasn't going to well. "No." Malfoy sat down behind Hermione. "It's kind of hard to talk in out here. We should go inside."

"Go ahead."

Malfoy sighed. "You're going to get sick." Malfoy said trying to make a point. Hermione ignored him. "Look I'm trying to be nice. You should be bursting with joy right now…"

Hermione shot her head around. "Bursting with joy? Why the bloody hell would I bet bursting with joy? Because an ignorant asshole like you is being nice to me? O well praise the lord! You being nice to me is defiantly the one thing I need right now! I should have let you died."

For some reason those words hurt Malfoy. It was like he had just got struck in the heart. "But you didn't," Malfoy responded.

"I should of."

"I feel the same way."

Hermione looked at him oddly. "You wanted me to let you die?"

"No I should have let you die. I guess you forgot about that." Malfoy snickered. Hermione seemed as if she wasn't grateful for anything.

"I haven't."

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments. It was awkward silence like the silence you get between two best friends after they had gotten into a fight. "They say when you're drunk you're true personality comes out." Malfoy finally said.

"Who told you that bullshit?"

"Maybe I said it wrong. The truth comes out more easily when you're drunk." Malfoy thought for a moment. That still didn't sound right.

"I think I get what you mean." There was another period of silence. "I didn't want to marry him." Malfoy turned his head. Before he could say anything Hermione continued. "I wanted to do something with my life before I got married. Truthfully I don't even like kids that much."

Malfoy chuckled. "Then why are you so sad?"

"I still love him."

Malfoy frowned. "We should go," he said while standing up.

"Why? All I have to go back to is a life of hell." Hermione stated bluntly.

Malfoy shrugged. "You have Pansy. She seemed to take a liking to you." When Hermione didn't move Malfoy thought of something else. "Why don't we go get a drink?" He suggested.

Hermione seemed to like this idea and stood up. Malfoy looked around and saw the closest thing to him was The Hog's Head. The two of them started to walk towards it. "I don't know why I'm following you."

Malfoy looked towards Hermione. "I don't know why I'm here."

Hermione smiled. "Neither do I."

The two of them walked into the dirty old place and sat down at the bar. The grumpy looking bar tender walked over to the two kids. "It's a little late for you two to be out isn't?"

"Just take our orders," Malfoy said nastily. "A fire whisky and um a…"

"Just a butterbeer," Hermione said. The man walked away to fetch the drinks. "I hope we don't die because we forgot to bring our own glasses."

"Na," Malfoy smiled. "We might just get a bit sick."

"We where better off going to The Three Broomsticks," Hermione sighed.

Malfoy looked at her as if she had three heads. "You truly are stupid. They're friendly with Dumbledore. We would be caught in a matter of minutes."

Hermione shrugged. They sat there in silence waiting for there drinks. The bartender came over and put the two drinks in front of them. "I can't believe all you got was a butterbeer."

"I'm not a heavy drinker." Hermione said while sipping her drink. "But I know for a fact you are."

Malfoy's face went red. "We were having a drinking contest. I won of course, but I think I was better of losing."

Hermione nodded her head. "Do you think we're going to get caught?"

Malfoy put down his drink. "Probably," Malfoy took a chug from his drink. "Cheer's to getting into trouble!" Malfoy said jokingly. He lifted up his glass and tapped it with Hermione's.

"Um excuse me! Can you get me a glass of red currant rum?" Hermione shouted. The bartender nodded his head. Malfoy looked at her blankly.

"Might as well have fun." Hermione smiled.


	15. Feelings of Rejection

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 15

Feelings of Rejection 

Everything was a blur and to make it worse everything was spinning. Hermione's hand was enclosed with someone's, but she didn't know who. She couldn't remember. They were running down the deserted streets of a small town.

They were now leaving that town; they were heading towards the mountains. They ran threw the grassy plains and stopped suddenly. The person who she was holding hands with fell to the grown and Hermione fell with him. She wasn't sure if the boy was alive or not, all she knew was that he made a good pillow. Hermione rested her head down and fell asleep, without a care in the world.

Hermione's eyes flew open. The sudden shock of the sun light made her flinch. Hermione shot herself up from the ground at which was lying on. She turned her head and suddenly all the drinks and foods from the pervious day came tumbling out of her mouth.

When all the poison was out of her system Hermione lifted her head up. Fear shook threw her body as she realized she had no idea where she was. Hermione stood up from the ground and look around. There was no Hogwarts, no students, nothing familiar was around her.

"Morning," said a familiar voice from behind her. Hermione turned around and saw no other then Malfoy. "Don't ask me where we are because I don't remember."

Hermione looked at him blankly. "What's going on? I don't remember a thing."

"Yeah when the booze hits there's no telling what is going to happen." Malfoy said.

"I don't drink." Hermione said firmly.

Malfoy grinned, "You sure did last night."

Hermione was about to say something when she realized that Malfoy had no shirt on. Hermione never knew how built he was. There was a sudden breeze and Hermione shivered. "Where's your shirt?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the better question would be where's yours?"

Hermione looked down and saw that she was standing there with only her bra and pants on. "We didn't…"

"I think we passed out before that, other are pants would be missing too."

Hermione sighed and sat down. "What are we going to do?"

Malfoy sat down from across Hermione. "I was walking around for a bit before you woke up. Hogsmead is only about a mile away. I can walk there and get you a shirt then we can try to sneak in to Hogwarts. It is Sunday; a lot of people are probably still asleep."

Hermione nodded her head. Malfoy took one last look at her then he lifted himself up from the ground. He turned around and started to walk towards Hogsmead. "Wait," Hermione said. Malfoy stopped and turned back towards her. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason why you are." Malfoy simply answered.

Hermione shook her head. "No why are you here? Why aren't I here alone?"

Malfoy didn't know what to say. Honestly he didn't know the answer, or at least he didn't want to admit. "I um, I guess I felt bad. It was disgusting to see you run of crying like that."

"You didn't laugh."

Malfoy sat down figuring that this was going to take a while. "I didn't think it was funny."

"Then why did u do it?"

Malfoy was quite for a few seconds then he spoke. "I thought it would be." He looked up at Hermione and saw the hurt expression on her face. "I remember what happened when I was drunk, you know before when you kissed me." Malfoy paused. He knew he wasn't making any sense. This was ridiculous; Malfoy's never have had a hard time around girls, except the Malfoy family has never known of the word love before either.

"I've never hated you, Granger. I never even disliked you." Hermione looked up from the blade of grass she was playing with. "I guess it was just that I wasn't aloud to be nice to you. My father would never have let it. Did you ever hear of that theory that when a boy picks on a girl they like her?"

"You bullied everyone." Hermione said trying to ignore what Malfoy was implying.

"Only if they were in my way, but I went out of my way to pick on you."

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I don't know," Malfoy said. "Hopefully I don't" Malfoy stood up and walked away before Hermione could say anymore.

That one mile trip from the grass plains to Hogsmead was one of the longest trips Malfoy had ever made. The whole way threw Malfoy's mind was on Hermione. She was beautiful; he would admit that, especially because at the Yule Ball everyone else thought so.

That might have been the first time he had ever liked her. Malfoy shook his head, that wasn't. He had liked her ever since he laid his eyes on her. Sure in the first year she wasn't the prettiest girl but there was just something about her. Maybe the saying opposites attract is true.

The wind became fiercer and Malfoy wondered how Hermione was doing. He checked his pockets for money. Of course he had plenty. Malfoy was relieved when he saw Hogsmead. It must have been in the afternoon because the streets were once again bustling with people.

Malfoy walked into Gladrags Wizardwear. Malfoy sneered in disgust when he walked in. The place wasn't dirty but it was still a mess. There were piles of cloths every where. Nothing was in order and it was extremely hard to walk.

"Sorry about the mess," Malfoy turned his head and saw an old lady trying to sort things out with her wand, "We just got an over night delivery and the git just dropped the cloths every where! I swear the new way they ship items is just terrible. There is no respect for anyone any more." The paused and took a breath. "So are you looking for a shirt?"

"A warm robe would do. I need it for a woman though." Malfoy walked over to what seemed like a pile of winter robes and started to look threw it.

The women glided towards him. "Do you know what size she is?"

"No," Malfoy said blankly. He saw a gray robe that looked as if it was Hermione size and picked it up. "This will do." He handed the money to the woman and start towards the door.

"You should get something for yourself. It is almost 30 degrees out there. I can't believe you're not freezing already."

"It didn't seem that cold when I got here." Malfoy said, but then he decided to get a shirt anyway. When he was done he left the store. It was snowing out. Malfoy wondered how the weather could change so fast. He changed his walk into a run after a while because he became worried that Hermione would freeze.

After about jogging a half mile Malfoy stopped. It wasn't because he was tired though. He looked behind him, and it was snowing. Then he looked in front of him, it wasn't. In fact it wasn't just not snowing it felt as if it were spring. Malfoy just shrugged it off, it must be enchanted.

Malfoy saw Hermione sitting on the ground, right where he had left her. "Granger!" he yelled, "Did you know that it's actually only 30 degrees out?"

Hermione turned around and smiled, "Yes, it took you long enough to find out this place was enchanted."

Malfoy frowned and threw the robe at her. "Here I got you this."

Hermione picked up the robe from the ground and rapped it around her. "You know you are actually nicer then you seem." Malfoy went to protest but Hermione interrupted him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Malfoy grinned. "I'm glad I changed your opinion about me, and I'm glad you're not going to tell anyone about it. I don't want people to think I'm soft."

"You mean to know you're soft," Hermione said playfully.

"I wouldn't go that far." Malfoy looked around. "I think we should get back, before people start to notice we are gone." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "But wouldn't it be nice to spend a day out here without worrying about what people think?"

"I think we should get back before we get into even more trouble." Hermione said stubbornly.

Malfoy wasn't one to give up that easily. "It would be my way of an apology."

Hermione sighed. She had forgotten about the incident with George. It had all seemed like a dream to her and by Malfoy saying that Hermione realized it was real. "I don't think you could make it up to me."

Malfoy took her hands. "Can I at least try?" Hermione shook her head. Malfoy was a stubborn as she was when it came to these things. "Granger, can I please take you out on one real date? It won't be like the dance. No one is forcing you to do it. I want you to say yes, not because of any stupid bet, but because I like you."

Hermione pulled back her hands from Malfoy. Sudden anger and realization of what had happened the previous day had hit her. "Well I don't like you. I hate you Malfoy. You ruined my chances of ever finding true love and now you think you can walk right over hear and scoop me up? Well you know what" She yelled. Hermione didn't finish the sentence. Malfoy had already turned around and was on his way to Hogwarts.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then decided not to. She followed behind him; the two of them didn't talk for the whole way back to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," Snape said as he saw the two of them walk into the castle. "Out for an evening stroll? I hope the two of you haven't forgotten that you are in trouble."

Malfoy groaned. "But Professor, it was a dance, a party, of course people are going to stay out later then they're supposed to."

Snape glared at him. "Detention will be held on Tuesday. Also The Head Master has asked me to tell you that you have another on of those 'bonding' groups tomorrow after dinner. Don't be late." Snape swooped around and walked away.

"Well this sucks." Malfoy said.

"I think during this past week I have gotten into more trouble then I had ever had in my life." Hermione said in a worried toned.

"Yeah to bad you don't have any friends to help you threw it." Malfoy left Hermione standing near the entrance to Hogwarts and started to walk up the steps.

A sudden tear started to slip from Hermione's eye. She quickly wiped it away. Hermione turned and walked towards the library. "Hermione!' some called. Hermione stopped and turned around. When she saw who it was she wasn't sure if she should frown or smile.

"Look I'm not mad at you. If anyone should be mad it should be you. I mean we didn't even give you a chance to explain, and I was really worried about you when you didn't show up last night. I waited up all night. I heard about what happened with George. I am really sorry about that. I've should have known Malfoy only wanted to hurt you." Harry took a breath and was about to start again but was quickly stopped by Hermione.

"Harry its okay." She paused. "So are we still friends?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "We always were." There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again. "I have a story that should cheer you up."

"I'm not sad," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, we have been friends for what six years now? I think I can tell when you're sad or not." Harry said. Hermione smiled and that confirmed that Harry was right. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's and the two of the started to walk.

"Well yesterday of course you know I was on the date with the magnificent Vicky. Well let me tell you one think she isn't as great as she's cut out to be. Well of course we went to Madam Puddifoot's, because you know everyone practically goes there for there dates. Me and Vicky both got a cup of tea. Now the one thing you might not know about her is that she is into Divination."

Hermione grimaced at the thought of her prior experience with that class. "Yeah I know," Harry said agreeing with the expression on Hermione's face. "Anyway there of course were tea leaves in tea we got and of course she decided it would be fun if we read them." Harry sighed and Hermione chuckled.

"I think I know where this is getting at," Hermione said with a smile as they turned the corner of the hallway.

Harry continued. "Here's the twist she didn't even read mine yet. She looked into her cup and said she saw a castle that was wrapped in a giant snake. I have know idea what this means but she flipped out. She screamed and dropped the tea cup. When I tried to calm her I accidentally spilt my cup of tea on to her lap.

"I guess it was still hot because she screamed even harder. I can remember her exact words, 'Harry!' " he said in a mocking voice, "'you ignorant git!' She stormed out of the place crying and I just stood there, well like an ignorant git."

"Well that doesn't seem that bad," Hermione chuckled.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Oh, it doesn't end there. Of course at the time her brother was there. He graduated Hogwarts about three years ago. He saw what happened and took out his wand and started shouting all types of curses. Thankfully his rage messed up his aim, but one did hit me. I went flying threw the window and landed on the sidewalk."

"Ouch," Hermione said. "So I'm guessing the date didn't go well."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I know its nothing compared to what happened with you, but I just wanted you know you weren't the only one to have a completely miserable time yesterday."

Hermione smiled. "Well thanks, I think. Oh by the way if you didn't know already we have one of those things again. I can't remember what we called them."

"Yeah I know, Snape seemed awfully happy to break the news to me. Well I have to go; we're having a Quidditch practice soon." Harry turned and left.

* * *

Malfoy slouched on the common room couch. What was he thinking? He should have known Hermione would have said no. It was a new feeling he was experiencing. Malfoy had never once in his life had been rejected. Malfoy threw his head into his hands out of shame.

"Draco," whispered a voice.

"Go away Coons," Malfoy murmured to her.

Coons started to massage Malfoy's back. "You're so tense. What's wrong?" Malfoy shook his head. "Come on you can tell me."

"I thought you gave up on me," Malfoy said in a disappointed tone.

Coons grinned. "After I heard about what you did to Granger and her boyfriend I knew you were back to your normal self." Coons leaned her head down and started to kiss Malfoy's neck. "You should be bursting with joy right now."

Malfoy lifted his head up then tilted it back. "I am," he whispered. Coons smiled and aimed her kisses closer and closer to Malfoy's lips until they finally met. The two of them exchanged passionate kisses; Malfoy then lifted his hands out grabbed Coons and threw her on the couch.

Coons let out a little giggle. Malfoy then jumped on top of her and the two of them were furiously kissing. Hands went up shirts and down pants. The tongue glided in and out of the two mouths. Suddenly the door to the common room opened and the two of them stopped to see who it was.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything," Harry said, he was holding the book that Malfoy requested.

Malfoy saw this and pushed Coons aside. "Nothing important. Is that the book?" Harry nodded his head and Malfoy walked towards him.

Harry handed the book to Malfoy. Malfoy starred at the book as he took it from Harry. Suddenly the book started to heat up. It got hotter and hotter until it busted into flames. Malfoy dropped it on the floor and grabbed Harry's wand. "Aguamenti!" Malfoy yelled. A Jet of clear water came from his wand and hit the book.

Harry looked down at the book. "The fire went out as soon as let go of it."

"Pick it up." He said while he shuffled around his pockets for his. Harry picked up the book and looked at him.

"Can I have my wand back?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not until I get what I want. So shut up and listen. I want you to take the book put it in the package on my bed and then bring it back to me." When Harry didn't move Malfoy pointed his wand at him. "Do it or I'll cut you in right in half."

Harry did what Malfoy said. When he came down from the common room he handed Malfoy the book. "I could tell Dumbledore about this, if I wanted to."

"Then you would die. Remember? In our 'vows' we promised not to tell anyone, ever." Malfoy grinned.

Harry looked him in the eyes. "I can tell him I stole the book, I don't have to tell him why though."

Malfoy's grin faded. "You would be expelled."

Harry looked at the box the contained the book. "I know you're up to something, Malfoy and believe me what ever it is you won't get away with it."

Malfoy walked up to him and threw Harry's wand at him. Harry picked it up and pointed it at Malfoy. Malfoy walked right up to Harry so that the wand was digging into his skin. "Well guess what Potter, I already have."


	16. Don’t forgive, forget

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 16

Don't forgive, forget

-

Hermione tapped her quill up and down. A few weeks had past since the whole Christmas incident. That was the worst week of Hermione's life, and the worst part about it is that nothing went back to normal. Things had gotten worse since then. Hermione hasn't spoken to Ron in the longest time. George had found a new girlfriend and seems to be extremely happy with her. The only friends Hermione has left were Pansy and secretly Harry. The worst part about everything was the students.

Word seems to travel fast in Hogwarts. By the end of the Christmas break everyone had found out about Hermione and Malfoy's incident. People have been insulting her every time she walked down the hallway. She was considered the school whore, which made Hermione want to cry every time she thought about it. The rumors were driving her insane. She heard one fifth year girl saying how Hermione slept with every six and seventh year Slytherin. It was ridiculous how people had nothing better to do then to ruin one person's life.

"Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall said. Hermione looked up from her desk. "Were you listening to a word I said?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes, but she was never good a lying. "Uh," she started.

"Ms. Granger I would like to see you after class, your grades are slipping and I want to know why." Professor McGonagall turned back to the class and continued her lesson.

Hermione tried to pay attention but recently she lost her ability to actually care about school. She just always had something else on her mind. She was constantly day dreaming on finding a way to go back into time, so she could stop everything that had happened. Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by the noise around her. She looked around and saw the students packing there bags and getting ready for the next class.

Hermione stood up and started putting her books in her brown bag. She was about to leave the room when she was stopped by the Professor. "Forgot about are little meeting already?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione stopped walking towards the door and turned around. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean too." Hermione sat back down.

"For the past couple of weeks your grades have been slipping. This isn't like you Mr. Granger. Do you have an explanation for this?"

Hermione smiled and folded her hands. She was trying to give off a good impression. "I've just have had a lot on my mind. Don't worry Professor, things should clear up soon."

"I hope they do. Just to remind you that essay is do tomorrow, I expect it to be here."

Hermione nodded then got up. "I have to go to my next class now." Hermione turned around and then left the room.

"Hermione," Pansy said. She was waiting outside of the door for Hermione. "Why don't you blow of your next class and come hang with me? You seem like you need a break."

"I really don't have the grades to do that." Hermione said honestly.

Pansy gave her a dirty look. "Nobody does, so are you coming?"

Hermione shook her head. "I rather not, I'll see you later." Hermione left Pansy behind and headed towards Potions. Hermione didn't feel like getting another detention with Snape. His are the worse. Hermione was almost at the dungeon when she stopped. Snape's probably already going to give her a detention for being fifteen minutes late. Hermione turned around and left the basement of Hogwarts to go see if she could find Pansy.

Hermione didn't spend much time looking for her Slytherin friend. She really just wanted to be alone. Hermione wandered around the Hallways, not caring if she got caught.

"Now do I see a prefect skipping class?" said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned her head and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. He just starred at her for a while then decided to speak. "I know that we had a bad start with each other. Ever since we first met we hated each other. I also know that you rejected me a few weeks ago, but can we put all that aside?"

Hermione glared at him. "For what reason? You completely ruined my life and now you want me to forgive you?"

"No," Malfoy said, "Not forgive, but to forget. Look it's obvious you're miserable. I can give you knew friends, a new start, help you with your grades…"

"I don't need your help," Hermione snapped at him. She turned around and started to walk away but was stopped short by the next few words that came out of Malfoy's mouth.

"I can stop the rumors."

Hermione turned around and looked at him. Out of everything the rumors had bugged her the most. She couldn't stand what other people said about her. It was driving her crazy. "What do I have to do?"

"Give me one more chance, that's all I'm asking for." Malfoy smiled. Hermione couldn't help herself and smiled back.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. For the past few weeks it had became a ritual to stare at the gargoyle, think about telling Dumbledore, and then walk away in shame. Harry knew that he should tell Dumbledore but he was afraid of getting expelled, he wouldn't be able to live with out magic. 

Shamefully Harry walked away from the entrance. As he was walking down the hallway he saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall speeding down the hallway. Harry hid behind a statue to listen in to there conversation.

"I've must have misplaced it", Dumbledore said, "No one that wants to cause harm to us can touch it."

"One of the students must have taken it as a joke." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore stopped right in front of where Harry was hiding. "If I ever catch the student who took it they will be expelled immediately." He then turned and went into his office to take another look around.

McGonagall sighed, "The prophecy is coming true."

When she was gone Harry came out from behind the statue. Fear was circulating threw out his body. What had he done? Harry quickly left to find Ron or Hermione. Hopefully he could get them talking again because right at this moment the trio was needed.

* * *

Hermione lied down on the snowy ground. She turned her head and looked at the blonde headed boy next to her. "Is it true?" 

"What?" he replied, still starring into the clear blue sky.

"What you said before when we were in Hogsmead, about you liked me the first time you saw me."

Draco took in a deep breathe. "Eh, I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up again. It's kind of an embarrassing thing."

"Because I'm a mudblood?"

"No," Draco said finally turning his head to look at her, "because I had a crush on a girl who could never like me back."

Hermione lifted herself up so that her back wasn't to the snow anymore. Draco did the same. "Like I would believe that."

"Fine, don't. I was only telling the truth."

Hermione smiled. "The truth? Okay how about this for the truth, how was my kiss when you were drunk?"

"Absolutely amazing. Probably the best one I ever had."

"I thought you couldn't remember anything."

Draco stood up. "How could anyone forget a kiss like that?" He offered Hermione a hand. At first she just starred at it. Then she took her hand into his and pulled herself up. Draco put his arms around her. "You're cold."

"Well it is winter."

"You're beautiful."

"Are you sure you're not drunk again?"

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. "Positive."

"Hermione! Malfoy! I hope you two know there are classes going on!" Hermione and Draco turned around and saw Hagrid walking towards them.

"Busted," Draco whispered to Hermione. "Sorry Hagrid, I've seemed to have bumped my head and Hermione here was helping me."

"Sure don't seem that way."

Hermione whispered to Draco, "Let me handle this." She then pulled away from him and looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid, you know I'm having a really hard time in school, I just needed a break. It's only one period and I promise it won't happen again."

"Alright you two. Just get back to class."

Hermione took Draco's hand and the two of them walked quickly back to the building. Just as they got in all of the doors to the classes opened up and out poured the children. "Looks like we missed a full class, is this a first one for Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded her head. "It's going to be a last too. Let's go to lunch."

"Lunch already? That's pretty cool, two free periods." Draco smiled and the two of them walked into the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

When they got by there table Hermione was quickly taken away by Harry. "Hermione I need to talk to you." Hermione nodded and she followed Harry to the corner of the room. "I don't want you hanging out with Malfoy anymore."

"Why not?"

"He's up to something. The whole contest thing, well because he one I had to get him something."

"The book?"

Harry looked at her oddly. "How'd you know about it?"

"I have my ways."

Harry continued without anymore questions. "Well I got it for him and I think it's more than a book. It might hold a secret or something. Dumbledore was panicking this morning because he finally realized that it was missing. He said that if he found out who took it they would immediately be expelled."

"Well stealing is a crime Harry. He probably just doesn't like the idea of students going into his office and taking things. Most of the students don't know the password anyway. He's probably afraid one of his prefects aren't as perfect as he thought. That has nothing to do with Draco."

"Did you just say Draco? What the bloody hell happened between you too? You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"Harry! Nothing serious happened between us. He promised to stop the rumors if I promised to give him another chance, so I did. Malfoy's really a nice guy, and he's not up to anything."

"Hermione, you have to trust me."

"I do, I just think you are being a little paranoid." Hermione turned back to the table and went to sit next to Draco.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said. "You used to be so smart."

A/N sorry the chapter was short and sorry about not up dating for a really REALLY long time. I promised that I should have a new chapter up about every other week. I'm planning on finishing the story so I do hope you're enjoying it!


	17. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: I do not own the poem things in this chapter.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 17

Midnight Stroll

Hermione and Pansy where sitting on Hermione's bed. Hermione was looking over some of the potion notes she had missed from yesterday and Pansy was just starring at her.

"So you and Malfoy are going out?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"You're acting like it's no big deal."

"It's not."

Pansy took Hermione's hands and forced Hermione to look at her. "Yes it is. Draco is absolutely the most gorgeous boy in the whole school."

"I thought you hated him." Hermione said pulling away from Pansy. She turned her head back to her notes.

"That doesn't make him less attractive, but I just want to warn you Draco can tend to be an asshole sometimes, but the make up sex is great."

Hermione put down her notes and glared at Pansy. "That's it, I'm leaving."

Pansy stood up. "Don't tell me you're still a virgin. Everyone said that you…"

"Well those where rumors."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Hermione packed up her stuff and went down to the common room. She sat on the dark green sofa and opened her notes again. She was never going to get his done. Suddenly Hermione's eyes where covered by someone's hands. "Guess who."

"That annoying blonde boy?"

"Yes the sexy one." Draco took his hands off of Hermione's eyes and jumped onto the couch and sat next to her. Draco took her hands into his. "Do you love me?" he asked without hesitation.

"We just started dating…"

Draco smiled. "Well I love you. Just to let you know." He let go of her hands and then rested his head on her shoulder. Everyone in the room was starring at them. Hermione ignored him and continued trying to study. When Malfoy got board of watching her read he lied his whole body on top of her lap, blocking her from reading the notes. "It's Saturday, lets do something fun."

Hermione pushed Draco off of her and closed her notes. There was a thud as Draco hit the floor. He lifted himself up and asked, "So is that a yes?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, come on let's go before I change my mind."

Draco jumped up from the floor and followed Hermione like a puppy dog. The two of them went to the library. "Now this is what I call fun…" Draco said sarcastically.

"Well it's too cold to go outside," Hermione said.

"I know somewhere we can go," Draco led Hermione to the off limit section of the library.

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped the nasty Madam Pince. Draco turned around and Madam Pince's whole expression change. "Oh Mr. Malfoy, I didn't recognize you."

"We just want to get away from everyone for a little while," Draco grinned.

"Well you two go ahead dear, just remember not to be too loud." Pince smiled and then walked away.

Hermione starred at Draco. "What was that about?"

Draco grinned. "Walk and talk," Draco said. The two of them went into the forbidden zone in the library. As Hermione took a look at all the books there Draco started to talk. "It's a funny story. I was walking along, minding my own business, you know since I'm a prefect I'm aloud to be out a little later, well I went to get some books that I left in the library and you wouldn't believe what I saw."

Hermione took her gaze away from all the dark books and focused it on Malfoy. "What?"

"Madam Pince and that disgusting squib Filch making out on one of the library tables."

"Oh my god."

"Exactly I told the two disgusting hags to get off of each other. I threatened to tell my father what had happened and to get them two fired, but I got an offer. I was aloud out past my curfew and into any forbidden part of Hogwarts that I wanted. I just couldn't tell anyone."

Hermione smiled. "Seems like a good deal."

"It was." Draco sat down in one of the aisles. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her down with him. "So is there anything that interests you here?"

"Interests? Yes there are many, but I think I'm afraid to actually open the book."

Draco laughed. "Nothing to be afraid of when I'm around."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes," Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "I would never let someone I love get hurt."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and Draco put his arms around her. They stood like that for a while. They didn't more nor did they talk. Not in her whole did Hermione imagine she would ever be in the arms of her enemy. The boy that she had thought evil for her whole life she was now in love with.

Draco suddenly stood up. "Oh crap I'm late."

"To what?"

"I was supposed to meet up with some friends. I have to go, Hermione, but you can stay here if you like. I'll tell the librarian to leave you alone."

Hermione nodded her head and then Draco quickly left. Hermione stood up and began to look at some of the books. Hermione's eyes where suddenly drawn to one book. It stood out among the others, but yet at the same time it seemed to blend in.

"Necronomicon" Hermione said to herself. She took the book off of the shelf and opened it up. "What the bloody hell is this…"

Hermione stared into the pages. Unlike the other books it was very thin. Hermione flipped to the end and saw that it was only twenty pages. Hermione looked at the cover and saw a stamp. It was blood red and said forbidden. Hermione opened up the book again to the front page.

It said:

_"Sitting alone at night in secret study;_

_it is placed on the brass tripod._

_A slight flame comes out of the emptiness_

_and makes successful that which should_

_not be believed in vain._

_The wand in the hand is placed_

_in the middle of the tripod's legs._

_With water he sprinkles both the hem_

_of his garment and his foot._

_A voice, fear; he trembles in his robes._

_Divine splendor; the god sits nearby."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione sad out loud. Hermione turned to the next page and started to skim threw the words. After finishing the first page Hermione knew what she was reading. It was a book to bring back the dead.

"Bringing back the dead is not a hard process. All you need to do is say a simple chant and get all of the ingredients," Hermione read out loud. With out reading the rest of the page Hermione went to the next one. On that page there was a box listing the ingredients. "The corpus of the person you want to bring back, an object that the dead person held close to them, and one human sacrifice, no wonder why it's forbidden."

Hermione turned the page again and started to search for the chant that was required for the spell to work. She found it on the last page. "The last step is to say the chant listed. Repeat until the person is reborn.

_Hoof and horn  
Hoof and horn  
All that dies shall be reborn  
Corn and grain  
Corn and grain  
All that falls shall rise again"_

Hermione put the book down. It was ridiculous how easy it was to bring someone back from the dead. The book was probably a fake. If it was really that easy there would be a lot of corpuses walking around. Hermione put the book back and left.

Hermione didn't see Draco for the rest of the day and for the first time in her life that saddened her. She went into the Great Hall for dinner, hoping to see Draco there. There was no sign of him. As Hermione walked over towards the table, a fifth year Hufflepuff girl came up to her.

"Um I know we never actually talked but I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

The small girl looked down at the floor. "You know, for the name calling. Everyone feels bad, we didn't know the rumors weren't true. I guess it was stupid of us to believe them."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah it was stupid for you to believe them. I hope this teaches you to not believe everything you hear."

The girl nodded and walked away. Hermione thought of Draco. He had kept his promise. He told everyone the rumors weren't true, hopefully everything will go back to the way they were before. Hermione finished her journey towards the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Not sitting with the Slytherins today?"

Hermione looked and saw Ron. "No reason too."

"Look Hermione, I know I've kind of been a jerk for a while." Ron started.

"Kind of?"

"Well okay I've been a complete jerk. I just didn't want to see George get hurt."

"Well because of you he did." Hermione snapped.

Ron cringed at the though. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just hope we can still be friends. I never meant to hurt anybody."

Hermione grabbed a piece of chicken and took a bite out of it. "I forgive you." She said after she swallowed the food.

"So are you and Malfoy you know, going out?" Ron asked.

Hermione put down the chicken. "You better not bug me about it."

"It's just that he's up to something, Harry said-"

"So Harry's got you paranoid too?"

Ron shook his head. "He's not paranoid, it's the truth. If you would just listen to what we've got to say." Ron was interrupted again by Dumbledore making an unexpected announcement.

"Would everyone stop what they are doing for a few moments and let me speak." Dumbledore paused for a moment and waited for silence. "There was something very valuable stolen from my office. I don't know for how long but I do know that it could be in dangerous hands. If you know anything about this please talk to me or any of the Professors immediately. Thank you. You may finish your dinner now."

Hermione turned to Ron and starred at him. "Is he talking about the book?"

Ron nodded. "What else would he be talking about?"

"Something that's actually has value! How could a copy of a History of Muggles be important?" Sudden anger swept threw Hermione as she stood up. She stormed out of the Great Hall leaving Ron behind.

Hermione stayed mad for the rest of the day, which made her even more mad because she couldn't get to sleep. It was almost midnight and everyone in the room was asleep but her. Hermione turned her head as she heard a taping noise coming from the window. She got up to see what it was.

There was an eagle owl hovering outside. "Malfoy," Hermione whispered. She opened the window and the bird flew in. It sat on the ledge and lifted his leg up. There was a note attached to it. Hermione untied it. It said.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for abandoning you this morning but I did promise my friends, and I hope you know I can never break my promise. Meet me down stairs in the common room at 12:30 for a surprise. Please let me make it up to you!_

_-Draco_

Hermione quietly went back to her bed and took off her PJs. She put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair up. She didn't want to look like she had just gotten out of bed. Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was already 12:28. She quickly left the bedroom. She went down stairs to the common room and saw Malfoy lying on the sofa.

"So where were you all day?"

"Stopping those hideous rumors."

Hermione smiled. She walked over to Draco and laid on the couch with him. "So how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Remember when I tolled you I could stay out late?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Draco said with his grin. "we are going for a midnight stroll."

Hand in hand Hermione and Draco snuck around the building. They went into the abandoned class rooms and hung out for a while. Hermione and Draco had fun trying to break open one of the locked draw, but luckily they couldn't because if they did a horrible screeching sound would have gone off. After a while of walking around the school the two of them decided to go outside.

Hermione and Draco went to there favorite place. The place were no one knew about, the place that they could get away from it all. Hermione sat on the rocks and looked out into the water. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco jumped down from one of the higher rocks and landed near Hermione. "Go ahead."

"What was with that book you made Harry steal for you? Dumbledore said that it was important."

Draco sat down next to her. "I needed it."

"For what?"

"My father asked for it." Draco whispered.

Hermione stood up. "Your father is a death eater!"

Draco stood up. He over shadowed her by about a foot. "My father is a good man."

"He kills people like me." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her. "I know, but he's my father. Don't ask me what it's for because I don't know. All I really know is that I love you."

"Don't change the subject," Hermione snapped.

Draco put his arms around Hermione. "I'm not trying too. I just need to know do you love me too?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Draco, we've been dating for only a day and I, I…" Hermione didn't say anything and neither did Draco. "Promise me you won't hurt me."

Draco softly kissed her on the lips. "I promise."

Hermione kissed him again and soon the two of them where exchanging kisses. Hermione took off her shirt and threw it to the side. Draco slid off his robe. Hermione and Draco fell into the snow. After that night Hermione was not a virgin.

A/N Reviews would be nice


	18. Uncle Albus

A/N: to all those people who wanted graphic sex scenes, sorry that isn't going to happen. I'm not good at writing them (even though I never tried) Also I just wanted to get the point across. I never planed on writing one either. No comments needed on this. I just wanted to let you know, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PS: Please check out my new story, I am God. It's a side story to this one but it would still be nice if I got some feedback. Thanks!

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 18

Uncle Albus

Hermione had awoken in her own bed, or was it? Hermione looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the girl's bedroom but in the boy's bedroom. Hermione looked around and saw her cloths on the floor. She first made sure that no one was in the room then she lifted the sheets from her body. Draco's Slytherin robe was covering her. In her whole life Hermione never thought she would actually wear something with that vile snake on it.

She quickly took of the robe and put on her jeans and t-shirt. Hermione left the room and went downstairs to the common room. Everything was abandoned. Something wasn't right. Hermione ran upstairs into the girl's room and found the time. It was about 9:00, on Sunday, and there were no kids sleeping or hanging out in the common room. Something was defiantly wrong.

Hermione quickly went back downstairs and left the Slytherin house. When she went into the hallways they were abandoned too. There was no sign of life anywhere. Hermione was becoming nervous. Where was everyone? It was Sunday morning for God's sake. The whole school should be saturated with students.

Hermione walked around the castle in a panic trying to find some sort of life. After a few minutes she heard some noise. Hermione followed the sound until she was led towards the Great Hall. That's where everyone was, but it was still odd to Hermione that it happens that all the teachers and students decided to have breakfast at the same time.

Hermione walked towards the doors and was about to open them when two she was pulled away by two hands. The person who grabbed her turned around so that they were face to face. "Don't go in there. You'll get into trouble for being late," said the most gorgeous boy in Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Dumbledore called an emergency meeting or something. I didn't want to wake you up so I decided just to let you sleep."

"What's going on in there? How come you're not in there? What the hell is an emergency meeting? What could be so bad that Dumbledore has to call one?" Hermione flung the questions at Draco.

"Um," Draco said trying to remember the questions Hermione just asked him. "The prisoners of Azkaban have escaped and there are rumors going around that The Dark Lord is planning an attack on Hogwarts."

Hermione pushed away from Draco and put her head against the door to try and hear what was going on. She could only hear murmurs, the door was too thick. "You don't think that they could actually come? There are too many spells on Hogwarts protecting it."

Hermione turned her head to hear Draco's response. He didn't say anything. He just stood there starring at the ground solemnly. "Draco? What's wrong?"

Draco lifted his head up so that he was looking at Hermione. "They'll kill you Hermione, and they'll kill me too."

"What?" Hermione said.

"The Death Eaters, if they do manage to come into the school they'll kill you because your parents are both muggles and me because I betrayed them."

"Because your going out with me?" Hermione asked sadly.

Draco walked closer to Hermione and took her hands into his. "No because I would never let them hurt you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you Draco." She then flung her arms around him and the two of them went into a tight embrace. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. A small tear slipped out of Hermione's eye. She knew that the future wasn't going to be too bright.

Hermione and Draco's hug was broken up by the sound coming from inside the Great Hall. You could hear the students talking and chairs moving. "The speech must be over. Let's go before we're caught." They turned around but before they could go anywhere they were stopped by Hermione's least favorite teacher.

"Sneaking around the building again, I see." Professor Snape said nastily.

"We were just uh-" started Draco.

Snape didn't even let Draco finish his sentence. "Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you, now. As for you Ms. Granger go into the Great Hall where you belong."

Hermione gave Malfoy a quick glance and then turn around and walked into the Great Hall. The door closed behind and she knew there was no point in trying to listen in to Draco and Snape's conversation. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. "What did I miss?"

"Where you off with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione simply said," but only for a moment or two, I over slept."

Ron took a bite into his apple. With food still in his mouth he said, "Dumbledore went over evacuation plans. Don't worry, if anything happens you can follow me and Harry. _We'll_ make sure you get out alive."

Hermione didn't respond to that. She knew what they meant. The two of them didn't trust Draco in anyway and if they didn't trust Draco that means they didn't trust her. "The only way they could truly get into Hogwarts is if they break all of the spells. Dumbledore said that no one could leave Hogwarts or get into Hogwarts without him saying so. The whole island is protected." Harry said trying to make Hermione feel more secure about the whole ordeal.

Hermione just shrugged and tried to eat breakfast. The food didn't seem that appealing this morning. After breakfast was over Hermione left to try and find Draco, but again he was no where to be seen. When Hermione finally gave up her search she went outside and met up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey," she said.

When Harry and Ron saw her coming towards them they quickly tried to hide the papers that they where looking at. "Uh hi." The two of them said together.

"You know you two where never really good at hiding things from me."

"That's because you pop out of no where," Ron mumbled.

Hermione nodded her head, "True."

"So how come you aren't spending time with Malfoy?" Harry asked with a hint of jealousy.

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Well I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Probably off planning on how to destroy Hogwarts," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly said. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Um I know you probably don't want to hear this but," Harry started, "please just promise you'll be careful around Malfoy. Don't get too attached to him, at least until everything calms down."

"Sure," Hermione said even though she knew she had already broken this promise.

That day was the first day since the whole Christmas incident that the three friends spent together. At first they decided to take a walk to visit Hagrid and of course on the way they had a few snow ball fights. Later on they did the spell to make heat and wrote words in the snow. Around five thirty the trio decided to go back inside for dinner. Once they got inside they heard an explosion coming from the dungeons.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said.

The three of them ran towards the dungeons along with most of Hogwarts to see what had happened. Suddenly the door to the dungeon burst open and out came Snape holding two girls from Gryffindor by there ears. The three of them where covered in purple slime front head to toe.

The two girls had brown hair but pulled in braids. "Ah the Godley sisters," Ron said with a smile.

"The who?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Fleta Simms and Gabby Godly also know as, The Godley sisters, they're not really sisters but best friends. There always together just like twins. There idols are George and Fred, if you can't tell. They're the future pranksters of our school."

"Isn't that adorable," Hermione said sarcastically.

Snape stopped walking when he saw Hermione. "Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." When Hermione didn't move he added, "Now!"

Hermione gave a quick glance to Ron and Harry and then rushed towards Dumbledore's office. She said the password and went in. Hermione slowly walked up the stairs not knowing what she was called in for. When she got to the door she quietly knocked on it and heard a wise voice say, "Ah, Ms Granger, come in."

Hermione opened the door and walked into the room. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, yes, sit down this might take awhile." Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Hermione did as she was told. "I know you have heard the speech I gave today, well not heard, but you know what it was about. I also know that you know how dangerous this book could be."

When Hermione didn't say anything Dumbledore decided to continue. "A book was stolen from my office. In all the years of teaching nothing has ever been stolen from me. So of course this is a shocking surprise and out of all the books that were stolen it was a history book. Dear me who would want a history book, unless…" Dumbledore seemed to go into his own thoughts for a while.

Hermione had a feeling Dumbledore had this all figured out, he was just trying to trick her or something. Truly Hermione didn't know what he was trying to do. "Uh sir? What was the point of this?"

"Oh yes the point. Before I get to this "point" let me tell you more about this book. The book isn't really A History of Muggles, it's really a spell book. This spell book holds the spell to undoing all the spells put on to Hogwarts. Why you may ask, do we have this. Well incase of an emergency of some kind sometimes you just need to get off the island. Anyway the book was of course protected. Anyone who didn't want to use it to harm the school may pick it up, but to read it…"

"Yes?" Hermione said with anticipation. She was really wondering why he was telling her this and not anybody else.

"You have to have my blood, which means me, my brother, and my only other living relative that is left, which of course is you."

"What?" Hermione said in shock. "There has to be some kind of mistake."

Dumbledore smiled, "No, there is no mistake. Ah this is hard to explain and it also may come shocking to you, well my brother a couple of years ago was, um how should I put this, was in love with your mother. I'm not sure how they met but it was a secrete relationship because your mom of course was seeing your "father" at the same time. Don't ask me to go into detail because I don't know, I only know the basic facts. Well my brother got your mother impregnated and like most men he wanted nothing to do with her. I am still ashamed of it today."

Hermione just starred at him. This had to be all a joke, all of it. It wasn't over yet. "Your mother then quickly married Mr. Granger so no one would know about her being pregnant before marriage."

Hermione furiously stood up from her chair. "How come no one has told this to me before!" Hermione yelled. "All these years I thought, I thought, my father. This can't be true! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Ms. Granger you must calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? My father isn't who I think he is anymore! Just answer me this why are you telling me this now!" Hermione yelled completely outraged.

"You are in danger. If someone in this school has stolen the book that means we have people on Voldemort's side inside the school. This could also be some kind of prank but just to be sure I wanted to warn you. I'm sorry for all of this."

Hermione sat back down in her chair. "No I should be the one apologizing, I-"

"No don't apologize. I did deserve that yelling at. It wasn't my place to tell you about your father, it was your mothers choice. That's why I have never told you before."

"I see…" Hermione said solemnly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Just to let you know, I'm glad to say that one of the smartest girls that there ever was in Hogwarts is my niece."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Sir." Dumbledore nodded. Hermione got up and headed for the door.

"Promise me you'll watch out for yourself."

Hermione nodded her head. "Promise." Hermione then quickly left the room making sure Dumbledore couldn't say another thing. Hermione didn't know how to react to this. All she knew was that she only wanted to see one person at that moment, Draco.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall where dinner was being served. She scanned the room for Draco and saw him sitting at the Slytherin table. She rapidly walked over to him. When she got there she bent over and whispered in his ear. "I need to talk to you."

Draco nodded his head and left the table. The two of them walked out of the Great Hall and back to the Slytherin common room. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"You'll never believe what Dumbledore just told me, or maybe I should say what Uncle Albus has told me…" Hermione explained the story clearly to Draco. It was so clear you would have thought Dumbledore himself was saying it. "Can you believe it?"

Draco grinned. "That has to be joke. It makes no sense."

"I know how could I be related to Dumbledore, he's such a great wizard probably the greatest of them all." When Hermione said this Draco grimaced. "Did what I say bother you?"

"I'm just not very fond of him…" was all Draco said.


	19. Boys Will Be Boys

A/N Holy shit this took men a long ass time to write. I actually got writers block and ended up just giving up on this story but now I'm back. Okay for everyone who hasn't read this story in a long time I'm going to give a little summary of the parts I actually remember:

Summary:

Malfoy and his friends played and Christmas break on the Gryffindors by exploding there common room. Because of this the Gryffindor 6th and 7th years have to share the Slytherin common room. While sharing the Slytherin common room Harry and Malfoy make a bet about Malfoy going on a date with Hermione. Malfoy ended up winning the bet and falling in love with Hermione. After a bunch of drama Hermione and Malfoy started dating while she was no longer known as the school slut. Also Hermione is related to Dumbledore and Dumbledore's magical book was stolen by Harry (because it was part of the bet). Dumbledore freaks out about the book being missing, gives a lecture and blah blah blah.

Yeah I know bad summary but I think it will help refresh your memory.   
Sooo enjoy!

Oh also for the people who were criticizing me on my grammar I re-checked chapters 1-7 and re-posted the edited versions. I would do more but I just got bored. So yeah deal.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 19

Boys Will Be Boys

"_I know! How could I be related to Dumbledore, he's such a great wizard probably the greatest of them all..." When Hermione said this Draco grimaced. "Did what I say bother you?"_

"_I'm just not very fond of him…" was all Draco said._

Hermione turned away from Draco for a second to think. Dumbledore said something about a book going missing. Also Harry told Hermione something else about a book. Harry had given the book to Draco on the bet they had made and Draco had sent it to his father who was of course a Death Eater. Hermione's eyes widened. "Malfoy!" she yelled.

Draco looked up at her. "Malfoy? I thought we got pass that whole stage."

"You lied." Hermione said with seriousness on her face.

"About what? Hermione is there's something you're not telling me?" Draco said with a concerned voice.

"About the book!" Hermione yelled at him. "You knew what it was for! You gave it to your father! Draco do you realize what you have done!"

"Hermione I already told you I have no idea what that book was for. I was only doing what my father had told me. Don't you trust me?"

Hermione turned her stare down to the ground. "Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do Hermione." Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. "We need to talk."

"No," Hermione said, "I need to report you to Dumbledore. That book was important. It had all of Hogwarts secrets in it. You are endangering everyone in this school."

Draco shook his head. "You can go do that, I will not stop you. Or you can listen to me, hear my side of the story and if you don't like it or you do not believe me then you can go straight to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione thought for a moment then nodded her head. Draco took her hand but Hermione pushed him away. "Just tell me the story."

"I don't want anyone to hear it. We have to go somewhere private." The two of them looked at each other.

Before they knew it they were on there way to the rock. The walk down there was a quiet one, neither of them saying anything. Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening. They barely started to go out and Hermione was already being pulled into this Death Eater bullshit.

When they reach the rock they both sat down on opposite sides. "I am not going to say I didn't know the book was important because that doesn't matter, what I am going to tell you is something you can not tell anyone, if you decide to trust me." Hermione nodded her head for Draco to continue. "Someone had told me directions to get the book. He said that if I completed this task the Dark Lord would get my father out of jail. In the directions he told me how to handle the book and how to get it to him. I asked him what it was for. He didn't exactly tell me but he told me not to worry. The school isn't going to be attacked."

Hermione just looked at him. Draco waited for her response. They sat on the rock for a few minutes in silence. "Then why would he need the book?"

"My guess would be a diversion. I think he wanted Dumbledore to think they were plotting an attack on the school to maybe distract him. But don't ask me for what because I don't know and I really don't want to know."

"So the school's safe?"

"Yes," Draco said. He took Hermione's hand and this time she did not push him away.

"I'm the only other person who can read that book you know." Hermione said softly to Draco. "You aren't just using me for that are you?"

Draco held Hermione close to him. "I would never do that. Once I heard you were related to Dumbledore I swore to myself that I would never let them get there hands on you." He paused for a second. "they would have to kill me first," he said at last.

Again there was silence, but this time it wasn't confused or angry silence. They were just enjoying the waves splashing against the rock. Hermione snuggled closer to Draco enjoying the warmth he was spreading to her. "So this Saturday is a Quidditch game."

"Slytherin VS Gryffindor." Hermione said with a grin.

"Who are you hoping to win?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter, you know since we're sharing a common room and all."

Draco laughed. "Well it does determine who goes into the finals."

It was Saturday morning and everyone was excited for the big game. There were the normal taunts going on between the two Quidditch teams. Hermione had kissed Draco on the cheek for good luck before the game. Then she quickly ran into the Gryffindor changing room to wish everyone a good game. She then ran out to find a seat on the bleachers. By the time she got there the game had already started.

Draco circled the field keeping an eye out for the snitch. He didn't see anything yet. Some how Quidditch just seemed pointless to him, there was so much more important things to be doing with his time. Draco decided to sit back and relax. He would keep an eye out for Harry so if Harry saw anything he would just follow. Slytherin scored, Gryffindor scored, Gryffindor scored again. As Draco watched Brinkerhoff snatch the ball from Ginny the golden snitch flew in front of him, out of shock Draco reached for it quickly and almost fell of his broom. The crowd laughed noticing this. Out of frustration Draco chased after the snitch. Not too long afterwards Harry was following behind him.

"_And it seems as if the two seekers have spotted the snitch!" _

"Prepared to loose Potter?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Harry said back.

"Isn't that you said about Granger? And now look I'm fucking her every night." Draco said with a grin.

Harry suddenly stopped his broom in midair he just starred as Draco flew off after the snitch. Harry's face became exceedingly red with anger.

"_For some odd reason Potter has stopped chasing after the snitch!" _said the commenter. The crowd started to cheer. "_It seems while Potter was in his own world_ _Malfoy has caught the snitch! The game is over! Slytherin wins! But what is this Potter seems to be speeding towards Malfoy, a little too late to catch the snitch don't you think?" _

The crowd laughed at this, but Harry didn't care he only had one thing on his mind: Malfoy. He zoomed faster towards the gloating boy on the ground.

"_It seems like Potter isn't planning on stopping anytime soon! Malfoy better watch out!" _

Hearing this Draco turned around to see what the commenter was talking about, but it was too late. Harry flew his broom right into Draco. Draco went flying along with the broom and Harry. They crashed into the walls of the field and fell to the ground. Draco was clenching his stomach in pain. Harry got to his feet and jumped on Draco.

"_Ouch! That had to hurt! I guess flying Malfoy into a wall wasn't good enough! Look at those punches his throwing. That's definitely got to hurt! Oh look there goes Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall! It's about time someone went to stop the fight!"_

Professor Snape pointed his wand at Harry. He instantly went flying off Draco. Harry hit the ground with a loud thud. Harry jumped up to his feet and was about to sprint back towards Draco when he was suddenly stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Go to my office!" Professor McGonagall yelled. When Harry didn't move she added, "Immediately!" Harry started to walk off the Quidditch field. He gave one last glare at Malfoy who was being helped up by Professor Snape.

Harry saw Hermione running out towards the field. He was about to say something to her but she ran right passed him towards Malfoy. "Draco! Are you okay!" Hermione said dropping herself on the ground next to him. She took his other arm and along with Professor Snape helped him up. "Your stupid friend attacked me!" The three of them started to make their way towards the hospital wing.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, so it's my fault? It couldn't just be that your 'great' friend Potter didn't like the idea of us going out?" Draco snapped back.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Draco began, "When we were chasing after the snitch your good for nothing friend told me if I didn't break up with you he would kill me." Draco, knowing he got the attention of Professor Snape went on with the story. "Well of course I told him I wouldn't, but then again I didn't really know he would attack me like that."

Hermione gave him a look. "I swear to God that's what happened!"

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Hermione snapped back.

Draco's signature sneer appeared on his face. "You just don't want to believe Potter would do something like that. I guess he's not as perfect as you think…"

Once Hermione found out that Draco had only broken two ribs and would be fine in the morning she had left the hospital wing. She needed to find Harry. Hermione made her way to Professor McGonagall's office, she had a hunch that Harry would still be there. Hermione was right. She heard the yells from all the way down the hallway.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?"

"But Professor you didn't hear what he said!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN? JUST WAIT UNITL DUMBLEDORE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!"

"Now I think we should calm down and think about his punishment." Hermione knew this was Snape's voice just by the solemn tone.

"We don't need to think about it. Mr. Potter you are here by expelled from the Quidditch team."

"But Professor!"

"No buts Harry. I have never seen a more violent attack on another student in my life! Flying your broom into him! The broom could have gone straight through the poor thing! Now please leave my office."

The door swung open and Harry came out. "Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione down the hall. "I am going to bloody kill that bastard!" Harry yelled.

Hermione ran over to him. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Hermione, you didn't hear what he said!"

"I know what he said!" Hermione yelled back. "You almost killed him! You deserve to be expelled from the team!"

Harry starred at her blankly. "Hermione…" was all he said. Without say another word he turned back around and started to walk away. When he was almost out of view he stopped and looked back at Hermione. "I would never do anything to hurt you," was all he said.

Hermione didn't say anything back. She couldn't take this rivalry between her boyfriend and best friends. Ever since Hermione and Draco started going out the fights between the three boys just got worse and worse and some how they were never Draco's fault.

No matter how much Hermione tried to get them to stop fighting it never worked. Ron was eventually taken away his prefect privileges, which were given to Seamus. At one point Draco was found floating in an empty hallway along with Harry and Ron pinned to the ceiling.

Hermione knew this had to stop. You would think all of them would learn to get along for the sake of Hermione, but no. Hermione sighed. "I guess boys will just be boys," she said to herself.

A/N comment my story my bitches & hoes. Just kidding. I love everyone who reads this but I love the people who comment me more! Just remember that.


	20. Six Months

A/N I have decided that I really don't want to continue this story, so I'm just going to end it sooner than I have planned. I expect that I will be only writing one more chapter after this one, so enjoy.

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 21

Six Months

"Ayden and Juliet you say?" Dumbledore said to the four students.

"Yes," Harry responded. "They mentioned your name once and we thought you might know them."

"Indeed, I do." Dumbledore responded. "I have spoken to them before, they were trying to make an offer, but I refused to even hear them out. I am guessing this is there way of making me talk."

"So what are you going to do about it Sir?" Hermione asked intensively.

"I guess I will be talking to them."

"But are you going to leave the school?" Harry asked immediately.

"Well of course, I wouldn't want to vampires running about." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I expect that I will only be gone for a little while, but there are more important things for you to worry about. The exams are coming up soon. Four more weeks, I think."

"Yes, Sir." Said all for of the students at once.

"You may leave now." Dumbledore said to them.

They got up from their seats and left his office. Once they were down the steps and back in the hallway Draco tugged on Hermione's arm. Hermione stopped walking and stayed back with Draco. Once Ron and Harry were out of sight Draco started to speak.

"I know this might not be the greatest timing but in two weeks it's our anniversary. I was wondering if you would like to take a trip to Hogsmead with me?"

Hermione smiled. "I would love too." She then gave Draco a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Soon afterwards Hermione started to regret this decision. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Draco it was just that exams were coming up and it seemed as if there wasn't nearly enough time to study.

The days flew by as teachers started cramming in everything they needed to know for the tests. Weekends were spent studying under trees or in the library. The worst part about it was that exams were still two weeks away.

Ron and Harry had pretty much given up on the whole idea of exams. They said there were more important things to worry about like the Voldemort and his return. They kept on saying that it was anytime now that he would make his move.

Hermione was worried about this but put it to the side of her mind. Right now all she wanted to focus on was getting threw her sixth years with top marks. Before she knew Hermione was waking up and it was her and Draco's Anniversary.

Hermione had awakened around nine o'clock. This was particularly late for her, but she saw no need to rush. If she was going to waste one day and not study she should at least make it worth her time. She got dressed and went down into the Slytherin common room.

"So it's been six months? Congratulations," said someone who was sitting on the couch. The person turned around and Hermione saw that it was Pansy. Pansy smiled at Hermione. "I myself wouldn't be caught dead with him, but if you must…"

Hermione smiled back at Pansy. "I'm afraid I must." The two girls let out small laughs. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down next to Pansy.

"You know me and Draco we lasted for about two years. He never made a big deal of it though. We started dating in our fourth year." Pansy said starring off into space. "I hope he treats you better than he treated me."

"How'd he treat you?" Hermione asked pretending to be interested. She didn't really care about her boyfriends past and didn't want to hear much about it.

"It was just as if I wasn't there. He just used me to be able to say he has a girlfriend, it made him cooler, but I didn't make me much 'cooler'. Once we, you know, he told everyone and then he dumped me a week later to go out with that other girl. He just uses people, that's what he does."

Hermione sat there for a minute. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

"Oh I'm sure, just like he isn't using you to give himself a good name with Potter." Pansy blurted out. Pansy turned away from Hermione. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Hermione stood up. "It's okay, I know your just jealous that he's in love with me and not you." Hermione stood up and began to walk away when Pansy jumped to her feet and shouted back at Hermione.

"Oh if only I could tell you what he was up to! You would be heartbroken! You think he loves you, Draco Malfoy loves no one but himself!"

"Now that isn't very nice to say," said a sly voice. Both girls turned around to see Draco coming down the steps from the boys' bedroom. "You shouldn't go around telling such fowl lies you filthy girl." Draco spat.

He walked over towards Hermione and took her hand. The two of them turned away and walked towards the exit of the common room. "Now do you understand why I broke up with her?" Draco asked as they were stepping out of the common room.

"I understand exactly why." Hermione responded.

The two of them walked up from the dungeon to the Great Hall for breakfast. Around ten o'clock Hermione and Draco left the school to go to Hogsmead. Most people didn't leave until around eleven but the two of them wanted to get ahead start.

"So my Darling, where would you like to go?" Draco asked playfully.

"Hmm how about the only place were couples go?"

"Madame Puddifoot's it is." Draco said leading Hermione towards to small tea shop. They walked inside and took a seat in the corner of the small shop that was soon to be cramped with couples.

"So it's been six months," Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione said nodding her head and taking a sip of her tea.

"You know my parents only dated for sixth months before they knew that they were right for each other. Most people thought that was too short of a time but they were happy together."

Hermione put down her tea and looked up at Draco. "What are you getting at?" she asked him suspiciously.

Draco shrugged, "Nothing."

"You know Harry and Ron are taking a liking to you."

"Oh really? No more trying to poison my food then?"

"No more." Hermione smiled. "I bet you would have never seen yourself friends with Harry or Ron in the beginning of this school year."

"Friends? Well I would say more like acquaintances…" Draco playfully said.

Hermione let out a sigh. "I bet he could save your life and you still wouldn't be grateful."

"I bet if I saved his life he wouldn't even say thank you."

"You two are more alike then you think."

"And how's that?" Draco said stirring his tea with a small silver spoon. Draco was never very fond of the stuff, even though it's what most wizards drink. Tastes like grass is what Draco would always say.

"Well first of you both are stubborn as hell."

"I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are." Hermione said interrupting him. "I think it can be a good trait, at times."

The two love birds turned their head as the door to the shop opened. Hermione smiled as she saw Ron walk in followed by Lavender. She waved for them to come sit by her and Draco.

"Do they have to?" Draco protested. Hermione ignored this and greeted Ron and Lavender with welcome.

"So you two finally got together?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Ron smiled back at her. "Yeah."

"Ron was too scared to ask me out, I had to do it." Lavender said teasing Ron.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close to him. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and turned back to Hermione. "Well it would have worked out either way."

"Suddenly I feel sick." Draco stated. He pushed himself up from his seat and took Hermione's hand. "Well we should be going. You two have fun."

Draco practically dragged Hermione out of the tea shop. "Draco!" Hermione yelled, "What was that all about?"

"I have a thing with other couples." Draco stated.

"No you just have a thing with Ron."

"That too." Draco bent over and went to kiss Hermione but she playfully pushed him away. "Oh, I see how it is. I guess you just won't be wanting my gift." Draco let go of Hermione started to walk away.

"Oh Draco! You know I was only kidding!" she said while chasing after him.

Draco stopped and turned around to face Hermione. "Yeah you were kidding once you found out I got you a present."

"Well I got you a present too! I mean it is out six month anniversary and all." Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. She shoved it towards Draco. Draco took the small box from Hermione and opened it. Inside their was a white gold chain necklace. He pulled it out of the box and realized it was a locket.

He opened the locked and one side there was a picture of Draco smiling and on the other was Hermione. The pictures were always flirting with each other and everyone and a while they would turn facing each other to give a kiss.

"There's a charm to it. As long as we're happy the pictures are happy too. I thought it was cute."

"I love it," Draco smiled. He closed the locket and put it around his neck. "I'll never take it off."

"So where's my present?"

"Oh well you'll just have to wait a little longer."

Hermione's jaw opened in shock. "Well that's not fair! If I would have known that I would have made you wait too!"

"What a shame." Draco took Hermione's hand and they started to walk around the town of Hogsmead.

For the rest of the day Draco and Hermione walked in and out of shops. They stopped in Honeydukes about five times, each time buying a pound of treats. Everyone few minutes they would see one of their friends and stop to chat. Hermione finally felt as if her life was in order again.

Hermione and Draco left early because Draco wanted to get back to the school before it got dark. He said he was getting tired. Instead of going inside Hogwarts when they reached Draco made a turn towards the lake that surrounded the castle.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Draco pulled her across the grass. "You'll see."

"Don't you think we should go back for dinner?"

"It will only take a minute."

Hermione smiled when she realized that Draco was taking her to their secret rock. The climbed down onto it and took a seat. "I thought we could watch the sun set together."

"Aw, Draco-"

"Shh," Draco said putting his finger to her lips. "You don't have to say anything."

They sat on the cold rock watching the horizon, waiting for the sun to go down. After ten minutes or so the sun began to set. The sky was brilliant colors of orange, red, and yellow.

Draco stood up. He put out his hand to help Hermione up. Once Hermione was standing Draco got down on one of his knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want your present?" Draco asked.

"Draco-"

Draco too took out a small box. He lifted it up and opened it in front of Hermione. Inside was the biggest diamond that Hermione had ever seen.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

A/N REVIEWS  
other wise you'll never know what happens


	21. An Unpleasant Train Ride

**In Hell with: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 22

An Unpleasant Train Ride

It was the last day of school. Everyone was hustling around to make sure they had packed all of their things. Seventh years and their friends shared tears of joy and sadness about leaving the school and the thought of starting their own lives. There were many conversations about students moving into their own homes and others going to an extra school for the job they want.

The main topic of that day was the lives of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Everyone had their views on the couple. Some thought they were the cutest thing, others thought it was a stupid idea for them to get engaged.

Hermione never knew how nosy teachers could be. Once the news got out of the two's plans of marriage teachers were constantly asking them to stay behind. Hermione couldn't keep track on how many times Professor McGonagall had told her that she was ruining her life by having such a big commitment at a young age. Hermione was constantly trying to explain to the Professor that Draco and her would be getting jobs at the ministry.

Hermione was actually glad that school was over. She knew that she was going to miss the place, it held so many memories, but at the same time she was happy she never had to go back to Hogwarts again.

Hermione folded her last shirt and put it in her suitcase. She closed it and left it at the side of her bed for the house elves to get. She walked down to the Slytherin common room to see Draco waiting there for her.

"About time, the train leaves in fifteen minutes."

"I know, I know, I just got up late." Hermione smiled. "Do you think we have enough time to get something to eat?"

"Nah, I don't think we're even aloud in the Great Hall at this point. We can just get something on the train."

Hermione walked over to Draco and kiss him on the lips. "You're paying," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The two smiled at each for a minute before Draco said, "Come on, before we're late."

They left the common room and walked down the deserted halls. Most people were already in the trains by now. They walked outside and got into one of the horseless carriages. Hermione and Draco hurried towards the trains. The train was about to leave. They climbed onto the train and the doors closed shut right after they got in. Hermione and Draco searched the train for a compartment and found one with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Lavender in.

"A little crowded, isn't it?" Ron said when Draco and Hermione sat down.

"Deal with it," Draco said.

The train jerked and everyone was on their way home. "Well I've got exploding cards," Ron declared.

"Ron! You know we're not aloud to have those." Hermione stated.

"Oh come of it, we're not even in Hogwarts anymore," Ron said back.

Ron, Harry, Draco, and Neville started playing different card games, most of which they had just made up. Everyone once in a while you would hear an exploding sound and the boys cheering. While they were playing their games Hermione and Lavender were in a conversation about Ron and Draco. Neither of the two boys seemed to have noticed. They were too distracted over the explosions of random cards.

"Aw, Hermione you're so lucky!" Lavender said. Hermione blushed. "How did you know that he was the one?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it just feels right."

"Oh I hope Ron is the one for me! I just don't know how great of a father he would be!"

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well he tends to be forgetful at times. He would probably leave our kid somewhere and then wouldn't be able to remember were he was." The two girls laughed.

"Sounds like something Ron would do!"

Ron turned his head away from the game. "Did you say my name?" he asked.

"No," the two girls said together. Ron shrugged and turned back to the game. "Well I'm hungry," Hermione announced as she saw the food cart move down the isle outside of the compartment. "Does anyone else want something to eat?"

Hermione collected money from everyone in the compartment. "I'll go with you," Draco said. "I think you'll need help with remembering what everyone wants."

The couple left the compartment. "Ugh there's a line," Draco was looking at the long line that developed at the food cart. "We should hurry."

"What's the rush?" Hermione walked over and went to the back of the line.

The line was moving, but it was hard to tell at times. Many kids would change there order last minute and would take extra long looking for that extra coin to pay the lady. Hermione noticed that Draco seemed to be getting nervous. He kept on looking behind him and jumped if someone passed him by.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded his head. "I'm fine."

There were only two people in front of Hermione and Draco now. "We're almost there, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Draco repeated.

"Uh- can I have one of those? No wait I want two of that, what is that? Got anything with chocolate?"

Draco grumbled impatiently. "I swear if he doesn't order soon…"

"No wait Sarah's allergic to chocolate…"

"That's it." Draco pushed the kid to the side. "Stay over there until you make up your mind you stupid prat."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. Draco ignored her and began ordering the food. Hermione grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he was facing her. "What is your problem!"

Just then the train began to shake. It stopped as quickly as it started. Then it started again, this time more violently. Things started to fall and screams echoed the train. Hermione fell but caught herself on the wall. Draco took her hand. "Come on," he said.

He led her back to the compartment. He slide open the door, pushed Hermione in, and then slammed the door shut.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked.

Neither Hermione nor Draco answered him. Draco was to busy putting some kind of spell on the door. Hermione on the other hand was freaking out. "Draco what is going on? DRACO! Answer me!"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled back at Hermione. "Just shut up for once in your life will you?" The room went quiet. Draco finished his spell and turned towards everyone. "If you all want to get out alive, you have got to trust me, not matter what."

Harry stood up. "Tell us what's going on."

"Look out the window."

Everyone in the compartment rushed towards the window except for Draco. Lavender let out a small squeal when she saw what was outside. The train was now hovering over the tracks about fifty feet in the air. Hermione saw about four Death Eaters standing outside with their wands pointing towards the train.

"There are four for each section of the train, two on each side." Everyone turned and looked at Draco. "They are going to take the train and move it to the side so that it is off the tracks, then they will lower it and come into the train. They will kill a few then send a message to Dumbledore that they have us hostage. Dumbledore will come and he will be killed."

"How could you." Harry moved closer to Draco. "You lying son of a bitch. You tricked us all! I am going to fucking kill you." Harry took out his want and pointed it at Draco.

"Harry," Harry turned his head to see that it was Hermione. "Please don't."

"I can't believe you! You want to spare him? He could have stopped this! None of us would be in danger!" Harry shouted.

"Stop this?" Draco yelled back. "Stop this? Should I have run off and told Dumbledore so that the Dark Lord would kill my family? You would never understand Potter."

"We're going to die!" Lavender screamed. There were other shouts of terror coming from the train. The other students most of have realized that they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"SHUT UP!" This time it was Harry who yelled. "You, will leave this compartment right now." He said looking at Draco

"If I leave you will die." Draco said back.

"If you don't leave then you will die." Harry kept his wand pointing at Draco. When Draco didn't move Harry began to make his threat come to life. Green sparks were starting to come for Harry's wand.

"No!" Hermione yelled. It was too late the spell had already flew from Harry's wand, but the train jerked once more and everyone stumbled causing the curse to completely miss Draco. "Draco, get out!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco still didn't move. "GET OUT!" she screamed.

"I can't leave you. I won't let you die."

"You've already killed me. You killed everyone in this train. Now leave."

Draco still didn't move. "You'll pay for this," Draco said, "All of you will die." He turned around and undid the jinx he put onto the compartment. He left and slammed the door shut. Hermione glared at him through the compartment window. He didn't leave; he was standing outside the door starring into their room. He made a gesture with his wand and a red X appeared across there compartment window. Draco continued to glare into the compartment.

"I think he just marked us to be killed." Neville stated.

"What should we do?" Ron said looking at Harry.

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. After a few moments he looked back up. "Is he still there?" Hermione nodded. "I guess we'll just have to fight."

"We're almost at the ground." Lavender was still looking out the window.

"Take out your wands," ordered Harry. Everyone obeyed. The train shook again. This time everyone was able to keep there balance.

Everything went silent. The train doors slide open. They were inside. Hermione starred out the compartment window. Draco's cold glare pierced her very soul. The glare made Draco seem like the only emotion he had ever felt was hatred. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her heart stopped as she saw a small tear drop fall almost unnoticeably down his cheek. At that moment Hermione realized what was going to happen. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"They're coming." Ron mumbled. "I can hear their footsteps." It sounded like the Bulgarian Quidditch team was storming around the hallway like they had just one a game. Every time there was a scream it was followed by cheers and laughter.

"Sick bastards," Neville said with rage.

"Draco, my boy!" Hermione heard one of the Death Eaters say. "Everything seems to be working out perfectly, might I dare say."

Draco didn't turn his head, he kept his glare one Hermione. "Is the Potter boy in there?" The Death Eater asked noticing were Draco's attention was. "Good, good, you've done well."

"Opens from the outside, locked in the inside." Draco finally spoke.

The Death Eater seemed to realize he was talking about the compartment door. "Ah, very good, should we send the message to Dumbledore now? Yes, yes make it very clear to come alone. Make sure he knows we don't mind sparing a few children. Shall we have a look in the compartment then?"

"Get ready." Harry commanded the group.

The Death Eater opened the door. Before anyone could do anything The Death Eater flicked his wand. Everyone's wand went flying out of their hands onto the floor. With another flick the wands went zooming towards the Death Eater. "You won't be needing these." He snapped them in half and threw them on to the ground.

"You'll never get away with this." Harry said.

"Oh I won't? Who's going to stop me? That old hag Dumbledore is foolish enough to come here alone; he wouldn't risk any of the lives of his precious students."

"There are teachers here, they'll stop you." Harry pointed out.

"Ha! You think we haven't thought of that already? You under estimate us Potter."

"He's coming, Nott!" shouted another Death Eater.

"There's too many of you here. You, you, you, and you," Nott said pointing towards Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Neville. "Come with me." They exited the compartment followed by the Death Eater Nott. "Go straight," he told them.

Draco cold gaze was still on Hermione. It seemed different though. Hermione noticed behind all the hatred there was fear. Hermione remember all of the things Draco had said to her.

"_They'll kill you Hermione, and they'll kill me too."_

"_I would never let them hurt you."_

"_You have got to trust me, not matter what."_

"_I can't leave you. I won't let you die." _

As Hermione passed Draco she felt something be slipped into her hand. At once she realized that it was a wand. She pushed it up the sleeve of her school robes so that it wouldn't be noticeable. She didn't look back, but whispered a silent. "Thank you," hoping that some how Draco would hear.

"In here," said Nott.

The four of them obeyed and went into an already cramped compartment. The door slid shut behind them. The room was silent. The children in it were all huddled together for protection. Hermione noticed that all of their wands had been snapped in half too.

"Are you going to save us?" asked a small blonde boy in the corner of the compartment.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that?" Ron snapped.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione said.

Ron turned his focus on her. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO 'CALM DOWN'?"

"We can get out of here. We need to help Harry." Hermione took out the wand that Draco had given her.

"How'd you get that?" Lavender asked.

"Draco gave it to me. I think it's his." Hermione looked out the small window into the hallway. "They're everywhere. We need to get this to Harry."

"I don't think that's why he gave you the wand." Neville whispered.

"What?"

"He wants Harry to die. He just doesn't want you to die."

"He used me. He used me to gain the trust of Harry. That was his plan all along. He didn't want anything to do with me. It probably sickened him at the thought of us being a couple. He just wanted to gain Harry's trust." Hermione repeated.

"But," Ron said. "His plan back fired. He fell in love with you Hermione, we can use that against him. You became his weakness."

"What does it matter?! He is useless to them! He is only seventeen. He's so young." Hermione turned away from everyone. She didn't want them to see the tears that silently fell from her eyes. She shouldn't be crying at a time like this. She had to be strong.

Suddenly the compartment door slide open and screams filled the room. Draco stepped in. "Come! Dumbledore arrived and he didn't come alone. There are a few other people with him. The Death Eaters are in panic, it is time for us to go."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the room. Neville, Ron, and Lavender followed. They ran down the hall of the train pushing past Death Eaters and screaming children. Draco found the nearest exit.

"Going somewhere?" It was Nott. The five of them stopped. "Draco, you can stop the act now, let me have the blood filth."

"I'm not acting."

Nott laughed. "Oh I guess you have become a blood traitor too then? Your father will be disappointed."

"No he won't" Draco spat.

"And how's that?" Nott was grinning.

"He'll never find out." Draco grabbed the wand in Hermione's hand and pointed it at Nott. "Adva Kavera!" A green light went flying from Draco's wand and hit Nott in the chest.

Hermione was shocked. He had just killed Nott like it was nothing. She felt a tugging on her arm and realized it was Draco trying to get her to leave the train. "Hermione!"

"You just..."

"Not now!" Draco pulled her and Hermione fell out of the train. Draco started running across the open field. He hid himself and Hermione behind a small patch of bushes. Neville, Ron, and Lavender quickly followed.

"Do you remember that book that Dumbledore was so afraid of loosing?" Draco hastily asked Hermione. Hermione nodded her head. "I stole it for you. It contains spells and secrets that only his own blood can learn and understand. If Potter dies today you are the only hope left. Here," Draco took out a piece of paper "It's where you will Apparate too. It also has where the book is hidden. You must go quickly."

Hermione nodded her head.

"We may never see each other again," Draco said. "We are now on different sides. I will fight for my family and you will fight for yours, but I want you to know this, I will always love you."

Hermione wanted to cry, but she knew there was no time. "I love you too, Draco."

"GO!" Draco yelled at her. Hermione looked at Neville, Ron, and Lavender. They nodded their heads, they knew what to do. The four of them stood up. "Wait," Draco handed Hermione his wand. "You'll need this."

"Goodbye." Hermione whispered. There was a loud CRACK and the four friends had disappeared.

Draco still was kneeling on the grass after they had left. He stood up and saw a black figure moving towards him. "Where have you been?" said a Death Eater. Draco recognized him.

"I was trying to capture the mudblood and her friends, _Sir_."

"And where are they?"

"They out numbered me. I tripped and they took my wand, _Professor_."

"You are pathetic, but I have some good news. Dumbledore has fallen and Potter is dead. The Dark Lord is victorious," grinned Professor Snape. "Come now, we are to celebrate."

"Yes, _sir_." Snape turned back towards the train were all of the other Death Eaters where. When Draco was sure Snape was out of ear shot he whispered, "Not for long, _sir_."

A/N Review!!


	22. Aftermath

A/N Okay well I decided instead of making a part 2 I'm going continue this story, just because it's easier. So sorry if anyone's mad! Please R&R

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 23

Aftermath

Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Neville sat in a dimly lit empty room. No one had talked since they had gotten back from the train. No one could let the fact that Harry Potter was dead soak in. It seemed impossible. One of their best friends was now in the city of lost souls, never to be seen again.

No one knew how long it had been since they had arrived at the Malfoy Manson, the place that Draco had sent them too. Hermione knew they had to hurry, but she was too afraid to point this out. Her friends seemed as if all life had left them. They were just sitting on the floor starring in space.

Hermione took out the piece of paper Draco had given her. "_The book is in the pallor." _It was written under the destination "_Malfoy Manson_". Hermione got up from her seat.

"We just left him there." Ron looked up at Hermione. His head was on Lavender's shoulder.

"We didn't have a choice," Hermione replied. She looked around for a way out. The room looked like a cellar, so there had to be stairs some where in the room. "_Bingo_," Hermione thought. She saw a staircase that looked like it was made of cement. She started to walk towards it.

"Where are you going?" Neville looked nervous. "You're not leaving us, right?"

"Of course not, I need to get the book, and then we have to leave."

Ron lifted his head up from Lavender's shoulder. "How do know this isn't a trap? He sent us right to his house Hermione! Hermione he was part of the attack!"

Hermione glared at Ron. "He had no choice! If he didn't help out they would have killed him and his family! It's not like he killed anyone anyway."

"But he did!" Neville protested. "Remember when we were escaping? He killed that guy without hesitation!"

"If Draco didn't kill the Death Eater, the Death Eater would have killed us. Neville, Ron this isn't the time."

"Isn't the time?" Lavender finally spoke. "WE ARE IN THE HOUSE OF MURDERES!"

"Exactly!" Hermione said starting to loose her cool. "We should get the hell out of here as fast as we can. Now I am going to get the book and when I get back we are leaving." Hermione spun around towards the stairs and stormed up them.

When she left the room she slammed the door shut behind her, immediately regretting this. She froze and listened for any signs of life. There was nothing. The house was still empty. Hermione continued he quest.

"_Now where would the pallor be?" _Hermione thought. The house was quite large. Hermione could have sworn the first three rooms she passed where dinning rooms. "One for every occasion," she said sarcastically.

She walked passed a few more rooms and made a turn into a lavished hallway. The carpet and walls where a royal green and their where portraits, Hermione assumed, of the Malfoy Family. She made her way down the hall. There were many doors, but most were locked. At the end of the hall there was a room with no door at all.

Hermione made her way to it. Once she was inside she let out a gasp. The room was filled up to the ceilings with books. Each wall was covered in them except for a tiny square which had a fireplace to fill the space. Near the fire place there were two white couches with an outline of gold.

"If this is the pallor, then I'm out of luck." Hermione said to herself, still gasping at all of the books. There had to be more books in there then there was in the school library. Hermione scanned the room to see where she should start, honestly she didn't even know what this book looked like.

Hermione walked over towards where the fireplace was. There was a small coffee table in between the two couches, she didn't notice this earlier. On the table there was a book marked, _Hogwarts a History_. Then Hermione remember. That was the book Harry had stolen from Dumbledore! Hermione remembered Harry telling her that he had to steal the book because of a bet he made with Draco that he lost.

Hermione picked it up. This was too easy. She wanted to make sure she had the right book, but how? She didn't even have the chance because just then she heard doors opening, and some how she knew it wasn't her friends. She quickly left the room and made a mad dash towards the basement only to stop short halfway there. Her eyes opened wide with fear, the Malfoy's were home. Hermione quickly ducked down behind the wall that separated their long hallway from one of their many living rooms.

"Ah, it's so good to finally be home!" Lucius Malfoy said cheerfully. He looked down, grabbed his son and brought him into a loving embrace. "And you, I'm so proud of you."

Draco grinned. "I did it all for you father." His grin faded as he noticed two eyes starring at him near the wall, he had spotted Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"Er- it's our first night home and we're not going to even have a celebration?" Draco said quickly making up an excuse.

The two parents smiled. "Don't worry Draco, we can get the house elves." Lucius started to head towards the hallway.

"No!" Draco yelled at once. Lucius and his wife starred at him. "Um, I want this to be special! I'll cook it."

The two parents laughed. "And when have you learned how to cook?" Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged. "I picked up a few things at Hogwarts."

Lucius grimaced. "You didn't learn it from that fowl mudblood?"

"Of course not!" Draco said at once. "Don't you think I would spend as little time as possible with her? You know I only did it because of-"

"We know," Narcissa said pleasantly. "You did a good job."

"Well now you two stay here, and I'll go make that dinner!" Draco turned and started to walk towards where Hermione was hiding.

"Wrong way, Draco." Lucas said.

"Right," Draco turned and started to head towards a different door.

Once he left the door Lucius started to move towards where Hermione was. "Acting a little bit odd isn't he? It's as if he's hiding something." Lucius got closer and closer to where Hermione was. She froze. This was it she was going to be caught. Suddenly she felt her arm being tugged and once again she was running down the lavished hallway, back into the pallor.

"You stupid-" Draco started. He couldn't finish his sentence because before he knew it Hermione was wrapped around him.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione moaned.

Draco pushed her off. "You're going to get us both killed. Do you have the book?" Hermione nodded. Draco ran over towards the thousands of books and pulled one out at random. "Now go."

"How?"

"I thought you were smarter then this! Apparate!" Draco shouted.

Hermione gulped. How come she didn't think of this sooner? "It will make too much noise."

"We'll go at the same time, I'll be going to the kitchen." Noticing Hermione's look Draco added, "I went here to get a cook book."

Hermione starred at him for a second, and then she got it. It was his excuse. "On the count of three then, one, two, three." There was a load crack and Hermione was in the cellar once again.

"There here," she said at once. Ron, Neville, and Lavender jumped, not because of what she said, but because of her loud appearance. "Get up!" she commanded.

They listened to her. "Where are we going?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped. "Where can we go?"

"My house?" Ron suggested. Hermione thought about it, she finally decided they had no where else to go and nodded her head.

"Let's go!" Hermione yelled. Ron grabbed Lavender's arm. CRACK! They were gone. Hermione then grabbed Neville's arm. CRACK! They were now at the burrow.

Hermione helped up the fallen Neville. He had lost his balance once they arrived at the burrow. "Thanks," he murmured. He brushed off the dirt that had clung to him when he had fallen.

Hermione ignored him and started to walk towards the burrow. She went through the already open door and saw a weeping Mrs. Weasley holding her son in a tight embrace. "Oh! I thought you were gone! When you didn't come off the train… you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Mom! It's okay I'm fine." Ron was trying to push away from his mother.

Hermione noticed Ginny sitting at the table solemnly. "How'd you get out?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's actually a very interesting story see, well you know that boy Malfoy well he-" Ron started.

"He was a backstabbing bastard!" Hermione said cutting off Ron. "He told the death Eaters where Harry was and we were with him so er, we were taken away and put in another compartment, and uh we escaped. When Dumbledore came the whole place went into chaos and it was are only chance! We couldn't have stayed there because they said they were going to kill us next!"

Everyone in the room starred at Hermione in shock. "Oh that's terrible!" Mrs. Weasley started to cry again. "My poor baby's! And Harry, oh Harry. What are we to do?"

"Harry?" Hermione exchanged glances with Ron, Neville, and Lavender. "What happened to Harry?"

"You didn't hear?" Ginny said. "He's dead."

The four friend's faces turned pale. "De-de-dead?" Ron stuttered. All of them had left the train before they could find out any news.

"I have to sit down," Hermione said. She put her hand to her forehead. She felt faint. Neville quickly grabbed her arm to give her supported.

"Come on," Ron said. He led Hermione, Neville, and Lavender up the stairs. Once everyone was inside his bedroom he closed the door behind him. Everyone took a seat on the two beds that took up the room.

"Why'd you lie?" Neville asked Hermione.

"I didn't! I just didn't tell about Draco." Hermione responded.

"Why not?" Lavender asked.

"I don't want to blow his cover! Remember no one knows about him helping us and we should keep it that way."

No one said anything for a few minutes. The room was in silence but not with morning, but with frustration and anger. Hermione still held the book in her hands. She held it close to her chest and cuddled it like a stuffed animal.

"Harry wouldn't want us to act this way." Ron said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Ron's right."

"What should we do?" Neville asked.

"We should figure out how to use that book." Ron pointed his head towards the book Hermione was holding.

She put it down in the center of the room and sat on the floor next to it. The others followed her lead and all took a seat on the wooden floor. Everyone starred at the book, no one was quite sure what to do.

"Did you try opening it?" Lavender asked.

Hermione shook her head. Hermione hesitantly reached towards the book. She grabbed the front cover and slowly started to pull. The cover shot up and a bright beam of light came out of the book. Everyone shielded their eyes from the burning light.

"Close the book!" Neville yelled. "I hear footsteps!"

Hermione quickly shut the book close and Ron's door opened. Ginny stood at the entrance. "The Order is hear, mom wants everyone downstairs. What are you doing?" Ginny noticed the odd formation they had formed around the book.

"Mind your own business!" Ron snapped. "And next time knock!"

Ginny mumbled something under her breath and bitterly walked away. "Don't be so harsh on her," Hermione said.

"Why? Her best friend isn't dead!" Ron shouted.

"I think we should go downstairs." Lavender suggested.

No one said a word but everyone got up and went to the kitchen to join the order. The small kitchen was now jammed packed with a bunch of experienced wizards. There was absolutely no room to move. Other then every one of the Weasley's being there, except for Percy, Hermione recognized a few other people. Tonks sat at the kitchen table talking to Professor Lupin and an old wizard with silvery hair named Elphias Doge.

Talking to Mrs. Weasley was Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eyed Moody. There were a few other people scattered around the room. Hermione recognized some as Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle.

The room went slight as the order started to notice Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Lavender enter the room. "Come on, everyone outside!" Mrs. Weasley said at once. She walked over to the four teenagers. "Sorry about this, it's insane how they wanted everyone here! Oh you would think they would at least give us a day to prepare…"

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley outside. The backyard was packed with people. Hermione didn't even know that there was this many people in the Order. Most of them must have been new recruits, due to the fact that there savior was now dead.

"Quite! Quite everyone!" Professor Lupin shouted over the crowd. He stood on a lawn chair so that he was visible to everyone. "I am sure all of you have heard the terrible news that Harry Potter has died, but we must not give up hope. Before Dumbledore left us he had told me that we still have a chance if Harry died. That is why the Order was created. It is times like these when we must stand together and fight."

"What's the point?" someone from the crowd asked. "If Harry Potter is dead who else will save us?"

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Mad-eye yelled. "Potter was only a boy! He had no chance to take on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself! Look at us! We could form a whole army by ourselves. We also have the ministry who will be trying to stop him!"

"Mad-eye is right. It is a terrible shame of Harry's death but we must fight on, and soon. If we wait to long You-Know-Who will gain too much power." Lupin said to the crowd.

"Um may I make a suggestion?" Hermione asked.

"You may."

"I know it's not that big of a deal but instead of calling him You-know-who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named we should call him Lord Voldemort, it's what Harry would want us to do." Like always everyone cringed at the name.

Mrs. Weasley spoke. "She's right, not being able to say his name only shows how weak we are. How are we supposed to get ride of him if we can not even say his own name?"

There was a murmur of agreement in the audience. "I told everyone this meeting will be short and I will keep my word, but there is one last thing before we go. Not all of you will survive this. This all might be a feeble attempt to take down the most powerful wizard of all time. You maybe tortured and your love ones might be lost, but all of us know it will be much worse if Lord Voldemort gets into power. With these words you may either stay or leave," Lupin finsihed.

Everyone's heads turned to see if anyone was leaving. No one did. Hermione saw a hint of pride in Lupin's face. "That is it for today. All of you will be called back shortly to discuss what actions we will take."

Lupin stepped off of the chair and walked towards the Weasley house. There was a few minutes of chatter before people began to disperse. Hermione went back inside to only want to leave again. To her horror her ex boyfriend, George sat at the table next to Fred.

George starred at Hermione as she entered the room. Hermione tried ignoring his gaze but she couldn't help herself from starring back. They were so close to getting married, but Draco had broken it up. A tinge of anger hit Hermione at the thought but she quickly brushed it away.

"We're having dinner in a half hour," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione wasn't particularly hungry, actually the thought of food made her sick. Instead of helping out in the kitchen, like she usually did when she was over the Weasley's, she went up to Ginny's bedroom.

It was empty and Hermione was glade. She had a feeling this would be on of the last times she would have time to herself. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed. She was thinking about Draco. When she had seen him in the house he had acted so cold towards her. It seemed as if he was frustrated at the fact of seeing her again. He wouldn't even let her hug him. He just told her to get out and that was it. They might never see each other again, he could have at least have said, "_I love you_."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hermione said.

The door opened up and George walked in. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Hermione said awkwardly.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Hermione I- never mind."

"What?"

"I miss you."

Hermione went silent. What was she supposed to tell him? She couldn't possibly say that she was in love with the boy who was supposed to be part in the killing of Harry. "George, I can't do this right now."

"Well when can you do this? Hermione we're days away from starting a war! We might never have a chance again!"

"I can't!" Hermione shouted.

"Why not!" George yelled back. "Don't tell me you're still in love with that Malfoy boy!"

"I AM!" Hermione screamed. "I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM. We were supposed to get married! We were going to have a life together! I might never see him again!" Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes. The realization of this whole event was finally hitting her.

"You were going to get married? You were going to start a life! Oh doesn't that seem familiar! Weren't we supposed to get married? Weren't we supposed to start a life together? It was his fault! Now that he's gone we could start all over again!"

"Now that he's gone? NOW THAT HE'S GONE!" Hermione sobbed. "That's just it George he's gone! I can't stand loosing someone I love again!"

"You never lost me."

Hermione starred at George. The tears had stopped falling from her eyes. George started to approach her. He got closer and closer. Hermione did not move. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. She did not push him away. He lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She did not turn her head. "I love you," he whispered. Hermione did not say anything back.

A/N Remember to Review if you want this to continue!


	23. Dumbledore's Legacy

A/N I'm sorry to tell you all this but Harry's dead. I do not plan on bringing him back, so please stop asking.

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 24

Dumbledore's Legacy

George's grip around Hermione became tighter. His tongue pressed against her lips just begging to get in. Hermione opened her mouth letting his wish come true. The two's kissing becoming stronger and more passionate. Hermione knew what she was doing was wrong. She no longer had feelings for George. She was leading him on, but at the same time she wanted to be with him. Not because she loved him but because she was afraid that her and Draco would never be together. She did not want to be alone.

George gently started to take off Hermione's top. He kissed her chest with passion. He went to unbutton her bra but stopped. Someone was knocking on the door. Hermione quickly tugged her shirt back over her head and George back away. "What," he said out of frustration. He was so close.

"We're leaving in a half hour. We can't stay here long, it's not safe," said Mrs. Weasley from behind the door. She was smart enough not to open it.

"Okay mom," George said. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry about that."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. I needed to talk to Mrs. Weasley about something any way." Hermione left the room leaving the tenses behind.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She shouted.

Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Um I was wondering if there was any way I could reach my parents."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment. "I'm sure we can find a way but this really isn't the time." Mrs. Weasley went to leave but was stopped by Hermione.

"They're in danger. I need to see them." Hermione stood glaring at Mrs. Weasley. She was mother, she should understand the bond between and mother and daughter.

"Honey, for your own safety it would be wise to wait."

"But it's my mother!" Hermione protested.

"I'll take her." Hermione turned around to see George standing behind her. "There haven't been any attacks on the Ministry yet or on any wizards or witches. I think if we go fast enough it will be safe."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. Hermione could tell she really didn't want anyone to leave. "Okay," she said at last.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"We should leave at once." George said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Neither of them bothered to pack anything. Hermione well lost all of her stuff on the train and George said the trip would be short so he wasn't going to bother. The two of them had promised Mrs. Weasley that they would only be a day.

It didn't take long for them to Apparate there. There was a loud crack and Hermione stood in front of her home. The house was one of the biggest on the block. It was white and very plain. There was a small flower bed in the front yard that was filled with all different types of plants. Hermione walked up the brick pathway to her front door. She knocked twice and waited to be let in.

The door opened. Before Hermione knew it a pair of arms were flung around her neck. "Oh Hermione!" Her mother shouted. "We thought you were-"

Hermione gently pushed away from her mother. "I'm fine, really."

Hermione looked up to see her "dad" approach the two of them. "How come you didn't get off of the train?" he asked sternly.

"We were attacked." Hermione started to explain.

"Attacked? By who? I'll call the cops!" Her dad said.

"No! They wouldn't be able to help. I came here because I needed to talk to you."

Hermione's mother smiled. "Alright dear, come on in. Oh and who's this?" Her mother said noticing George who was still standing at the sidewalk.

"Oh that's George." Hermione said. She had forgotten he was there.

"Is that the boy you're dating?"

Hermione shook her head. "We broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay mom, can we just go inside?"

"What about-"

"He'll be fine." Hermione walked inside with her parents and shut the door behind her. "Mom, Dad, I won't be coming home this summer. I need to help out my friends."

"Well isn't that a surprise!" Her dad snapped. "You haven't been home for the past two summers! Do you not want to spend time with your own family anymore?"

Hermione shook her head. "No it's not that. There's just a lot going on. I just came here to warn you that Lord Voldemort had attacked us. The war will be starting soon. I just wanted you guys to be on your guard."

"War?" Her father shouted. "Well I assume you won't be taking any part of that!"

"Er-" Hermione was never good at lying to her parents.

"Richard, she is a grown woman now. She will do what she needs to do." Her mother said calmly.

"She is not a grown woman! She is only seventeen! She is not old enough, experienced enough to fight in a way! I forbid you Hermione." Richard shouted.

Anger started to rise inside of her. He had always treated her like a child. "I am the smartest in my year!" Hermione protested.

"I DON'T CARE HOW SMART YOU ARE, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" he yelled at her.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not even my real father!" Hermione turned off and stormed away.

Richard sat blankly in his chair. "What on earth is she talking about?"

"Never you mind," her mother said quickly. She then left the room. She found Hermione sitting on her bed. She was starring at the wall. "Hermione, dear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her mother took a seat next to her on the bed. "I was told not to; it was for your own good. It was for our own good."

Hermione didn't say anything. She felt her mother's loving arms hug her. Her mom leaned her chin on her shoulder. "Oh Hermione," she said.

"What am I to do?" Hermione asked.

"You are to go back outside with that lovely boy of yours. I will talk to your father and tell him everything."

"No," Hermione said. "He shouldn't know. It would break his heart."

Hermione's mother smiled. She kissed Hermione's head and then got up. "We will tell him together then, but not now. You have to go. You have to help your friends."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks mom."

Hermione's mom took a suitcase from her closest, it was the one she had lost on the train. "I suspect you will be needing this." She handed the suitcase over to Hermione.

Hermione took the suitcase thankfully. "I suspect I will."

"Come say goodbye to your father, hopefully we will see you soon."

Hermione and her mother walked down stairs. Her father was still sitting in the chair dumbfounded. "Goodbye father."

Her father nodded his head and did nothing more. Without another word Hermione left the house. "How'd it go?" George asked.

"It could have been better."

George took Hermione's hand. "Like us?"

Hermione nodded. "Like us."

Hermione and George were back at the Weasley's with in an hour. The whole Weasley family was waiting outside for them. When they were spotted they were quickly rushed into a ministry car and were off to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

The house seemed empty without Sirius or Harry. Hermione hopped that in the afterlife they had found each other. Hermione envied Harry. He no longer had anything to worry about. He was safe while everyone left on earth was here to rot. Hermione shuttered at the idea.

"Hermione," Ron said. "I think we should have another go at that book."

Hermione nodded her head. "Get everyone else who knows about it and meet me in that room with the Black's family tree in it."

Ron nodded and left. "What were you talking about?" George said.

Hermione sighed. He was really becoming a nuisance. She couldn't go anywhere without him being right behind her. "Er, it's nothing."

"Why won't you tell me?" George demanded.

"Honestly I don't want a lot of people to know." Hermione said. If she told people about the book then it would lead to the story of what her mother had done. In Hermione's eyes she had sympathy for her mother but she was afraid of what other people might think.

"You can trust me."

"Alright," Hermione said finally giving in. "But you have to promise not to ask any questions."

"Promise."

The five of them sat around the book. Hermione looked at George. He had kept his promise. Not once did he question about the book or why they were treating it as if it was some sort of savior. Hermione leaned forward and opened the book. Everyone, but George, knew to cover there eyes as a bright beam of light shot out of the book.

"Bloody hell!" George said as he covered his eyes. "I think there burning out my sockets!"

Once the light faded away every glanced at the book. "It's a spell book." Ron stated.

"Not completely," Hermione said. She pointed towards a paragraph. "Look, this book is a Dairy of the Dumbledore family line."

Hermione was right on that. There was a list of Dumbledores from oldest to youngest which was now Hermione Granger. Hermione flipped threw the other pages. They were all blank. "What now?" Lavender questioned.

George looked at the book. "I think you have to pick one of them." They stared at him blankly. "Hermione, take your wand and point it at Albus Dumbledore's name."

Hermione did as she was told. Suddenly another beam of light poured out of the book. "What the hell is with the light?" Ron yelled.

"I think it's a protection to blind people." Neville said. "You know so they can't read the book."

"Right," Ron said.

Hermione flipped threw the pages to see if George's idea worked. It did. There was even a table of contents on Dumbledore's life work. Hermione flipped to the chapter that was titled "_Last resort_".

"It's blank," Lavender said.

"No it's not," Hermione argued. It was a short chapter but there were definitely words written on it.

"Well I don't see anything." Neville said.

"It probably has a jinx on it so only Dumbledore's bloodline can see it." George said. Hermione was surprised on how quickly George was picking up on things.

Hermione turned her attention back on the book. The chapter was only a paragraph. Hermione began to read.

_Hermione, I am not sure that Harry has told you this; I know you two have been fighting, but we have been looking on a search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. When I say Horcruxes I mean parts of his soul that he has hidden in objects. In total there are seven of them. We think that there are only five of them left. If neither I nor Harry can complete this task I need you to do this one thing for me. Here I have created it a curse that will find and kill everything that is helping the Voldemort, including the Horcruxes and his Death Eaters. I am afraid once me and Harry fail there is no other option. Voldemort will quickly take power and it will be too late. You do not have time to find the other Horcruxes. In order to do the curse you will need a willing sacrifice. After you have found one you will need to say these two spells:_

_1. Racheto desliebe, this spell will make the energy of the sacrifice go into your wand.  
__2. Mordblut Voldemort, will be the second. _

_The second spell will release the curse upon all that is Voldemort. Remember this is our only hope. _

Hermione shut the book. "What did it say?" Hermione didn't answer anyone. She would never use this curse. It was sickening at just the thought.

She felt a hand being place on her shoulder. "Hermione, are okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "I need to get out of here." Hermione stood up and rushed out of the room. She opened the front door and left the house. She didn't care if it was unwise. She just needed some time to think.

Hermione hadn't gotten very far before George had joined her. He didn't say anything he just walked by her side. They walked for about and hour. It was getting cold and the street lamps had turned on. "I know how to defeat Voldemort."

"And how's that?"

"It's a spell Professor Dumbledore made up. I'm not going to do it though. We'll just have to figure out another way."

George frowned. "Why's that?"

"Well first off it requires a human sacrifice and second off it doesn't only kill Voldemort; it kills all of the Death Eaters."

"What's so bad about that? Oh," George said. He realized why Hermione was so upset. Draco was a Death Eater. "Not to be rude, but didn't he help get everyone caught?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't tell anyone but he saved us. We would be dead if it wasn't for him."

"Oh," George said. This wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione shrugged. "There's got to be another way. He said we didn't have time, but Voldemort didn't attack yet? So we do have time." Hermione said.

George nodded his head. He was lost but didn't think arguing with Hermione would help at all. "It's getting late. I think we should get back inside."

Hermione nodded her head. She was tired and a good night's sleep seemed appetizing to her. Once Hermione's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Hermione didn't get the rest she was hoping for. She constantly woke up in a heavy sweat. Hermione got up to get a drink. She went to the bathroom and filled up a cup with water. Hermione took a sip and looked into the mirror. "You look like shit," she said to herself. She hadn't changed since the train. She was covered in dirt and sweat.

Hermione decided to take a shower. She turned the faucet and hot water came pouring out. Steam started to fill the room. Hermione slowly undressed and got into the shower. It was like heaven on her body. Her muscles began to loosen up and she sighed with pleasure.

Before Hermione could even start to relax there was a knock on the door. Hermione grumbled with annoyance. She couldn't get any rest could she? "What?" she snapped.

It was Lavender who spoke. "There's an attack on the ministry. Hurry up! We need to help."

Hermione jumped out of the shower and pulled a towel around her. She opened the door and followed Lavender. "Um, Hermione, maybe you should put some close on before we go."

"Oh, right." Hermione quickly ran to her trunk and opened it. She took out the first pair of jeans and a shirt that she saw. She quickly threw them over her and ran downstairs with Lavender.

Downstairs was crowed with people. "Is it the Order?" Hermione asked.

Lavender nodded her head. The two of them joined the crowd of people. Ron ran over and pushed between Hermione and Lavender. He took Lavender by the hands. "I want you to know if we don't make it out alive that you are the best thing that has ever happened it me." Ron said it so quickly that it was almost impossible to understand.

Hermione walked away before she could see the reaction. Her arm was caught while she was walking towards Neville. Hermione turned around to see George. He didn't say anything and neither did Hermione. She took George's hand and squeezed it tightly. The final war was about to begin.

A/N Well I finished this chapter in a day because I was home sick and yeah, I had nothing better to do. So please review!


	24. Play Dead

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy **

Chapter 25

Play Dead

The room was filled with anticipation. There were talks about how the whole ministry was being taken down at the very moment. Hermione noticed Lupin pushing threw the crowd. He found the kitchen table and climbed upon it. "Ahem." The crowd of people went quite. Lupin began his speech.

"I know I have lectured you just yesterday so I promise to make this short. We have gotten word from the ministry that they are under attack. We were hoping that Voldemort would wait a few days until he struck again, but it seemed he had realized that we were weak and he is, well strong. Tonight I am afraid could be the final battle. If the ministry is taken over, there is no other hope. That is why I shall tell you to go into this battle fearless. You must remember you have nothing to loose. If we do not win this battle death will be your salvation. Go in, fight strong, and do not be afraid to kill." Lupin paused for a second. He waited to see if anyone had any complaints. When the room remained silent he continued. "We will Apparate into the ministry in five minutes. All their defenses are down so we will have no trouble doing so." With that Lupin stepped off the table and walked back into the sea of people.

"Are you going to be alright?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I mean are you going to be able to kill people?" The way George had said that sentence so abruptly had shocked Hermione. Before she got a chance to answer he continued on. "You have to, Hermione. If you don't kill them, they will kill you."

"I'll be fine." Hermione said coldly. She knew she wouldn't be.

Hermione saw Ron and Lavender walking over towards her with there hand tightly embraced within each other. "Good luck," Ron said.

"Good luck," Hermione and George returned.

"I heard they are putting us into groups," Ron said. "We'll be leaving at separate times, I guess."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. We'll bump into each other."

"Yeah," Ron said solemnly. "Hopefully."

"Hermione," Lavender said, "What are you going to do about Malfoy?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't have time. Lupin was already yelling out names for the first and second group to leave. "Group one, Vance, Bill Weasley, Podmore, Longbottom, and Mad-Eye!" There was a wave in the crowd as the five pushed forward. Lupin spoke to them for a few seconds, they nodded their heads, and then they all disappeared.

"Group two," Lupin shouted, "Jones, George Weasley, Fletcher, Granger, and Snape."

"Come on," George said. Him and Hermione walked up to wear Lupin was standing to meet the rest of their group.

Hermione recognized Fletcher in a heartbeat. He was the dirty wizard who sold things on the black market, he was very unreliable. Hermione could see that Snape wasn't too happy about having him in the group either.

"Everyone Jones will be the leader of your group, since she has the most experience as an Auror." Lupin said pointing towards a chubby, rosy cheeked, black haired woman. Jones smiled and waved to her group. "George, I'm sorry about not putting Fred in your group. Family members aren't aloud together, it's an old rule." Lupin apologized.

George shrugged. "It's fine. We always mange to find each other."

"Well, then," Lupin said ignoring George's comment, "you will be going to level two of the ministry. I don't suspect they are down there but it never hurts to check. Go on then." Lupin turned away from them and started to yell. "Group 3!"

"On the count of three," Jones said. "One, two, three!"

In a matter of minutes group 2 arrived on the second floor of the ministry. "Um," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Jones asked.

"We have a problem, Fletcher isn't here."

Jones looked around. There was no sign of the crook. "Must have landed in a different room. Oh well, just keep an eye out on him."

"That man is a waste of life." Snape said. "Now I would suggest that we check the Auror Headquarters just in the next room."

"I know where it is!" snapped Jones. "Remember I'm the leader here."

Snape grumbled something under his breath that sounded to much like, "Not for long." Hermione eyed George. George gave a shrug and they followed Snape and Jones into the next room.

"Now everyone must be very quite." Jones whispered to all of them.

"We are not children." Snape hissed back.

Jones glared at him. "You sure are acting like one."

George looked at Hermione and whispered in her ear, "We'll never make it out alive if we stay with them."

Hermione glared at George. "We'll never make it out alive with just the two of us. Come now, their moving."

The four of them silently scanned the Auror Headquarters. They looked in every cubical and checked every closest. Everyone once and a while Jones would let out a, "Stay close," or "Keep your guard up." This would always be followed by the grumbling of Snape.

"Nothing," Snape said. "We should move to the next room."

Jones nodded her head in agreement but then shot out her hand in a sudden attempt to stop everyone from moving. They all went still. There was a loud crashing noise followed by a "Goddamn it!"

Jones tilted her head slowly around the corner of the cubicle were they were standing. She sighed with relief when she saw who it was. "Fletcher!" she hissed, "Be more quite."

"Ah sorry, I just tripped over a missed place chair!" Fletcher responded. The dirty wizard turned the corner and joined the group. "Just to let you know I checked the rooms down there, nothing."

"What now?" George asked.

"We move on of course." Jones said. She gestured to them to follow her. They made there way back into the hallway where they started. From there they went to the lift.

"Destination?" A voice asked once they were all inside.

"Where ever the Death Eaters are," Fletcher mumbled.

"Destination received."

"What?" Jones yelled.

Hermione gulped. This all seemed too familiar. It was almost a year ago when she, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had almost lost there lives here.

"You don't possibly think..?" George asked. He looked around but no one gave him an answer. Hermione watched the doors slowly open. She knew to well what she was going to see.

There were about ten Death Eaters standing outside of the door. They all turned around and starred at group two. "Well isn't this a nice surprise?" One of them said.

"Granger," Said Snape, "Quickly Apparate back to get help."

"But-" Hermione protested.

"GO!" Snape yelled.

Hermione closed her eyes and imagined number twelve, Grimmauld Place when she opened them she was there. Hermione was outside of the house. She quickly ran and opened the door. She flung herself into the kitchen just before the last group was about to leave. "Wait!" she shouted.

Lupin looked over at her in surprise. "What is it?"

"They're on the eight floor!"

Lupin nodded his head. The rest of group fourteen realized there destination had changed. "Don't worry," Tonks said brightly. "We're here."

Mrs. Weasley took hold of Hermione's hand. "We'll be alright."

"Let's go!" one of them shouted. There were five cracks. Hermione stood there by herself. For a second she did not want to return, not because she feared her own life. It was because she feared of taking someone's life. Then the thought of Draco flashed threw her mind. Hermione stepped forward and with in a minute she was back at the Ministry.

As soon as she had gotten there a green light was flying towards her and so was a body. Hermione was flung to the floor and landed with a loud thud! George Weasley pushed himself off of her and joined in the battle once more.

Hermione got to her feet and immediately went to join the battle. At first she wasn't sure what to do. Hermione looked around and saw a Death Eater scrambling towards the floor searching for his wand. "_Reducto_!" Hermione screamed. The Death Eater was shot across the room hitting the wall.

Hermione quickly ducked her head narrowly avoiding a curse. Hermione ran over towards George. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted. The curse hit a short Death Eater. Hermione watch as it dropped to the floor. Death wasn't one of her strong points.

Four of the Death Eaters had fallen, including the one Hermione had hit. He was stilling lying on the ground now surrounded in a pool of blood. Hermione ran and hid behind the security desk when she saw two of the Death Eaters planning to gang up on her. They had gotten distracted by Tonks who was yelled curses Hermione had never heard of before.

As Hermione watched the battle behind the desk she noticed Jones battling with a rather large Death Eater. They were yelling and dodging curses from each other. Suddenly there were two shouts of "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Two bodies had hit the floor, Jones and the Death Eater.

_But that can't be_. Hermione thought. _A curse didn't come from the Death Eater's wand. _

Hermione's thoughts were answered when she saw Snape walked out from behind Jones' body with a grin on his face. "No," Hermione whispered. After a moment Hermione jumped to her feet and raced towards George.

"Watch out!" Lupin yelled.

A blue light hit Hermione directly in the chest. She fell to the ground, her whole body was shivering. She was so cold it was as if she were turning to ice. Suddenly Hermione's hands went numb, she couldn't move them. Hermione looked over at them and saw they had turned into solid ice. The ice was traveling quickly up her arm. Hermione had to warn George about Snape. With one last breath Hermione opened her mouth and screamed, "TRAITOR!"

Heads turned her way. "Hermione!" George yelled. Hermione wanted to yell back at him. She wanted to tell him to leave her. She wanted to scream, "Watch out!" but she couldn't. George fell to the ground. His cold eyes were still on her.

Whatever curse had hit her was worse then anything then she could have imagined. It did not hurt her, and she was not dead, but she was still fully awake. She watched the bodies of her friends fall to the floor. Hermione watched the battle turn. The Death Eater's were out numbering them six to four. The only ones left were Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Fletcher, and Snape.

The Death Eaters formed a line on one side of the room while the others formed a line directly facing them. Everyone had their wands pointing at each other. "You're out numbered." One of the Death Eaters said.

"Yes but we are fighting a bunch of cowards," Lupin shouted back. "You can't even show your faces."

The Death Eater laughed. He pulled down his hood to reveal long blonde hair, Lucius Malfoy. The other Death Eaters followed his lead. Crabbe, Avery, the brother and sister Alecto and Amycus, and Draco pulled down their hoods showing there hatful glare. _No_. Hermione thought when she saw Draco. He was better then all of them. Surely he wouldn't kill her friends?

"Do you think of us as cowards now?" Lucius laughed.

Lupin's shouted his answer. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The spell was shot wildly and missed its target by a foot.

The Death Eaters let out a roar of laughter. "So that's how you want to play!" one of them shouted. "Then let the games begin!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Crucio!" _

Four green flashes flew buy hitting Mrs. Weasley straight in the chest. Hermione watched as her second mother's life left her. She wanted so badly to cry and shout out, but the curse that was holding her would not let her do so.

The circo curse had hit Lupin. He landed on the floor twisting in ways a human was never supposed to move, but he did not let out a scream. The holder of the curse, Crabbe shouted at Lupin. "Oh we have a tuff one here! Won't even let out a squeal!"

The other Death Eaters chuckled, all except Draco. "Stop," he said. "We are wasting our time. Just kill him so we can get onto the next group."

"He is right," Lucius agreed.

Crabbed lifted the curse only to replace it by the killing one. Lupin went still and joined the rest of the bodies lying on the floor.

"Well then," Fletcher said. "I guess I'll be going now." He quickly turned and fled towards the lift.

"Let him," Snape said. "He is not worth our time."

Alecto looked at Snape oddly. "Is it hard to work with such filth?"

Snape shook his head. "They are very gullible. Now there is not time for talk we must continue."

There was a murmur of agreement. They all turned to leave the room. "Father."

"Yes?" Lucius said.

"May I stay behind for a few minutes to make sure they are all dead?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded his head. "Always one step ahead, Draco." Lucius then left Draco.

As soon as Draco was sure his father was out of sight he ran towards Hermione. Hermione saw his lips move and suddenly her body began to burn. The ice was melting away. Hermione started to feel the life come back to her finger tips. "Sorry about that," Draco said, "I couldn't risk you being hurt. George is okay too, and Tonks. I've managed to save them, but it's all I could get."

"What, why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to help," Draco snapped. He moved away from her and towards George and Tonks. He said the anti-curse and they slowly began to awaken. He walked back to Hermione and helped her up. "You have to leave. We've already taken down about three more of your groups. We're stronger then ever before, if you stay you'll die."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't leave, my friends are still here."

"Don't be so stupid! You have no choice! You couldn't possibly take on the Death Eaters! You're just a-" Draco caught himself.

"I'm just a what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Finish your sentence." Hermione commanded. "What am I? A coward? A wimp? A _mudblood_?"

"Fine, don't leave. It'll be your funeral." Draco snapped. He looked behind him to make sure no one was entering the room. When he was sure he was safe he turned back to Hermione. He took a breath and then spoke. "I meant our funeral."

"You can't," Hermione began to protest.

Hermione and Draco both shot their heads when they heard, "_Mum!_!" being shouted. It was George. He had finally awakened. George ran towards where his mother laid and flung his arms around her lifeless body. "Wake up! Come on!" George yelled. "She's not… she can't be."

Hermione walked over and put her hand on George's shoulder. In a few seconds Tonks had joined the two. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

George didn't say anything. He starred at his mother. "This isn't happening," George said to himself. Suddenly he shot his glance towards Draco. "_You_," he said while gently letting go of his mother. He got his feet and started too walked towards the blond headed boy. "This is all _your_ fault. I am going to bloody kill you!" George yelled.

"Shut up you stupid muggle loving filth!" Draco hissed at him. "Do you want to get us all killed?"

"As long as you die," George said back. "I saw- you took part of it."

"I did not," Draco said non-sympathetically. "I simply pretended too."

"Oh you pretended?" George's hand squeezed his wand.

"Yes I did."

"You heartless bastard!" George shouted.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped again, but this time it was too late. The door to the next room started to open.

"Malfoy?" said a familiar voice. "What's all that noise?"

Hermione, Tonks, and George froze in fear. "Get down," Malfoy mouthed. "Quickly!" They obeyed his orders and gently went and lied on the floor. "Make sure you look dead." Draco added.

_Look dead?_ Hermione thought. _How the bloody hell do you look dead?_

"Everything's fine." Draco lied. "I just stubbed my foot."

The Death Eater Avery didn't seem to believe him. "So I guess you're going to kill your foot because it is a heartless bastard?"

"I said that because I was mad. To take it literally would be very foolish."

"Foolish indeed Mr. Malfoy," Avery said mockingly. "I guess the voice changes have something to with your stubbing of your foot also."

"Yes," Draco said at once.

The Death Eater laughed. "Now who is being foolish young Malfoy? So who is it that you're trying to save? Is it the bushy haired girl lying on the floor? A mudblood?"

Draco clenched his fist together. "Don't."

"Don't what? She's dead isn't she? How can she possibly hear what I say if she is dead?" Avery grinned. "Maybe we should check just to make sure." He pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled, "Circo!"

Pain shot through out Hermione's body and she could not help but screaming. At once the pain stopped. Hermione lied on the floor gasping for breath.

"Pathetic!" Avery shouted. "You are a traitor to the Dark Lord! You are no better then them!"

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "I may have sympathy towards a woman but that does not mean I have any towards you."

Avery laughed at this comment. "All talk and no action young Malfoy. Your father will be greatly disappointed."

"Draco!" Hermione shouted.

"Don't worry, I can take him." Draco said. He didn't once take his eyes off of his target.

"No, look! There coming!" Hermione said. Draco shot glare towards the door and saw his father walk into the room.

"Father," Draco whispered. "I am sorry." Draco quickly turned away and grabbed Hermione's arm. He dragged her up and shouted, "Run!"

George and Tonks quickly got to their feet and follow Hermione and Draco into the lift. The doors closed just in time blocking the spells that were shot at them. "Well theirs no going back now," Hermione said to Draco.

"No their isn't."

**A/N** Reviews are greatly appreciated. The more I get the faster I update.


	25. Failed Attempts

A/N This chapter is dedicated to SailorMercury909. Why? Because I liked her review the best. Also for SailorMercury909 Mrs. Weasley was fighting because she actually is in the order. Yes I did look it up.

Also you might want to read the end of the last chapter again because I changed something added something to the end. It's only like a paragraph so no big deal.

On to the story

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy **

Chapter 26

Failed Attempts

"_Destination_?"

"Um, where would do you want to go?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione remember what had happened the last time they had used this thing. "Somewhere safe."

"_Destination received_."

The lift started to move downwards. It stopped at the next floor. The doors slide open and out went Hermione, George, Draco, and Tonks. They scanned the room for any signs of life but there was none. They all exchanged looks. When they saw that everyone was exhausted they all sat down in the middle of the floor.

George had his head in his hands. He looked like he was about to go into fettle position. Tonk's gaze shifted off to a nearby wall. Hermione and Draco on the other hand stared at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked him.

"Get out of here, as soon as possible." Draco answered. "We should have left already."

George lifted his head up and glared at Draco. "And just leave the others? My whole family is in this place!" he shouted.

"Again with the noise," Draco said calmly. "Just because at the moment there aren't any Death Eaters here doesn't mean where safe."

"I can't take this." George stood up and went to leave the room. Hermione quickly jumped up and followed him.

"George don't." He stopped. "You can't leave. You have a better chance of finding everyone if you stick with us."

George turned around and faced Hermione. "We can't leave until we find all of them."

Hermione shook her head. "We won't."

Draco let out a sigh of annoyance. "What is Gryffindor stupidity running threw this room? There is no way in hell that you are going to live if we stay here much longer. You. Will. Die. Can I make it any clearer?" Draco ranted

"Slytherins," Tonks said joining the conversation. "All they care about is there own asses."

"Ah," Draco said. "See that is where you are wrong. Slytherins are just smart enough to know when they should get the bloody hell out of a place. Let's just say because if they don't they're going to die."

"I'm not leaving without them." This time it was Hermione who spoke.

"Fine. Then you can die."

"And where would that leave you?" Hermione snickered at him.

"Alive."

"No," Hermione protested. "Everyone by now probably knows you're a traitor. Where are you going to go if you don't have me? I doubt anyone else would take you in."

Draco took this into consideration for a moment. "Simply I would say that I was put under the imperious curse. It's as simple as that."

"I guess then the next time you'll see me is at my funeral, _Malfoy_."

Draco frowned. "Fine." He said to Hermione. "We'll compromise. I'll give you fifteen minutes to find as many people as you can. Then after that we're leaving."

"Fine," Hermione said stubbornly. She turned and looked at George.

"I'm not leaving until I find everyone." He simply stated.

"Same here." Tonks said.

Hermione felt slightly ashamed of herself. "Well then forget it Draco."

"No," Hermione looked to see who had said this and surprisingly it was George who spoke. "You have to leave. You are the world's last hope."

"What?" Hermione began.

"The book? Remember?" George said. "If we can't take him down tonight you are our last hope. You have to live. Malfoy's right you should leave now. Me and Tonks will be fine by ourselves."

"But I-" Hermione started.

"Go," George said firmly.

Hermione slouched her head. Now she knows what Harry must have felt like. She felt someone take her hand and realize it was Draco. "Come," he said. "We should move quickly."

Hermione nodded. She went to say goodbye to George and Tonks but they had already left. Hermione swallowed her pride and helplessly followed Draco.

Back into the lift.

"_Destination?_"

"Home," Draco said.

"_Destination does not exist. Please choose another_."

"The eight floor." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco snapped. "Are you crazy? That's where they are!"

Hermione nodded her head. "I know, but it's the only way out."

"How about we just Apparate?"

Hermione shook her head. "It wouldn't be safe. The only reason why we could get here by Apparating was because the ministry lowered their defenses, but they probably raised them again."

Draco nodded his head. "Makes sense."

The lift went up one floor and the doors slowly opened. To both of their surprises the room was abandoned. The only thing left was the rotting corpses of there beloved friends. It was a very sickening sight. Together the two of them slowly excited the lift.

Draco walked over towards the nearest fire place. He searched it looked for floo powder. When he couldn't find any he checked the next fireplace. Still nothing. "You don't think…" Hermione started.

Draco shook his head and continued his search. Hermione jumped when she heard a loud crash coming from the next room. She looked and Draco and he was still scanning the room. "Draco!" she hissed.

He turned his head. "What?"

"I heard something."

"Well of course you heard something. We are obviously in the middle of an all out battle, I would be more worried if I didn't hear anything." He turned away from her and continued to look for the powder.

Hermione growled under her breathe. He could be so stubborn sometimes. _Footsteps_. Hermione shot her glance at the only other door of the room. She heard footsteps and they were coming from behind the door. "Draco! Someone's here!"

Draco sighed. "Hermione what did I tell you before?"

Just then the door shot open. Instinctively Hermione ducked and Draco hid himself in a fireplace. The door shut almost as quickly as it had opened. The figure was too fare away for Hermione to see clearly.

"Thank God," one of them panted. "It's empty." The person fell to the floor and let out a breath of relief.

The other one stood starring at the floor. He must have discovered the bodies. He walked towards them to get a better view. "Fuck," he said as he approached Lupin's body. "Lupin's dead."

"What?" The other one's head shot up. "Impossible."

As the one person went to look at the next body Hermione got a better look at the face. It was Neville. Hermione wanted to jump and yell his name but she was smart enough not too. She didn't want to surprise someone in a situation like this.

"Oh my," Neville said knowing starring at Mrs. Weasley's body.

"What?" said the other voice.

"Er nothing, Ron. Just stay over there. I think this ones got a disease." Neville lied.

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked but before he got over to the body his gaze turned over to where Hermione was crouching. He had spotted her. "Hermione?" he shouted. "Is that you?"

Hermione stood up from her poor excuse for a hiding spot. "Yes." She said back. She started to walk towards Ron but stopped suddenly. He had his wand pointed towards her.

"How do I know you're really Hermione? You could just be pretending to be a Death Eater."

"Oh come of it." Everyone turned their heads only to find a dust covered Draco. "Do you really think that they would go threw all that trouble to turn into Hermione just to deceive you. Believe me Death Eaters aren't sneaky."

Ron put down his wand. Hermione took this as an okay to move and walked over towards him. Ron was ignoring her now. His attention was on Draco. "How come you're here?"

"Honesty Weasley I don't have time for this. We," he said pointed towards Hermione. "Need to leave."

"Come with us." Hermione pleaded. "We don't have a chance in wining, well at least here. I know how to put a stop to this."

Ron nodded. "We were just leaving, we bumped into George. He told us to get the hell out of here and that's what I'm planning on doing."

"You know," Draco started. "We could have had this whole conversation somewhere safe and warm and maybe drinking so nice hot tea."

Everyone glared at him. "I'm just trying to make a point." He said.

"Well did you find the floo powder?" Hermione asked.

Draco pointed towards a pile of dust on the floor. "It's all we got."

"We can't take that." Neville said. "It's dirty. We don't know where it would lead us."

"As long we are somewhere where we can apparate, we're fine." Draco snapped. "Now let's go."

He took the powder and threw it into the fire place. "Er," Hermione said. "You won't be able to get into where we need to go. It has a secret keeper."

Draco shrugged. "I'll wait outside. Just go!"

"But-" Hermione tried protesting but before she knew it she was pushed into the fireplace. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place!" Hermione's head began to spin as she saw thousands of fireplaces pass before her eyes. WHAM Hermione was thrown out of the fireplace and landed on her back. "I guess that's what happens when you use dirty floo powder." She said to herself.

Hermione regretted not moving quickly enough when Ron to went flying out and landed straight on her. "Hey," he said.

"Get off." Hermione pushed him off. Ron rolled to the side just in time for Neville to take his place.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry," Neville said. He pushed himself off and walked over towards where Ron was standing.

Hermione close her eyes waiting for the next one to come but he never did. Then reality struck her. He wasn't coming. He wasn't going to be waiting outside. He had no idea where this place was. He didn't want to come. _No_ Hermione thought. _He wouldn't leave me. He'll be here. _

Hermione sat starring the fireplace.

"Er Hermione?" Ron said. "What are you doing?"

'Waiting for Draco."

Ron and Neville exchanged glances. "Um I don't think he's coming."

Hermione ignored them and continued to wait. A minute went by, two minutes, five minutes, ten minutes, and still no sign of Draco. Ron and Neville had left the room. Hermione was the only one left in it. She was glad because when Draco came out of that fire place he would be all hers, but that never did happen. At one point she did hear the fireplace rumble but the only think that came out was Lavender Brown. What a shame.

After about fifteen minutes more people popped out of the fireplace. Normally Hermione would have been relieved to see the people safe and sound but there was no Draco.

In the next room people sat together talking about what had just taken place. Most of them knew not of the outcome but told their stories of loss and fleeing. More and more people continued to come out of the fireplace, but still no Draco.

The sun had risen and the rays started to slide threw the cracks of the building. Hermione felt and hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was. "Hermione," Ron said, "He's not coming."

Hermione nodded her head. She was too tired to argue_. Of course he's coming_. She wanted to say. _He'll be here in a few more minutes._ What did silly old Ron know anyway? In a daze Hermione was being led up the steps into a very comfy bed. Hermione laid her head on the pillow. "He'll be here soon won't he?"

Ron hesitated for a moment then spoke. "Of course, now go to sleep."

Soon the image of Ron started to fade and the room became black. It all had to be a dream. When she awoke she would see the interior of her old Hogwarts bedroom. She would awaken to kids scurrying around and saying their final good-byes. Everything will be back to normal.

She awoke the next morning to an empty room. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for. Hermione stretched her arms out and yawned. She got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. Hermione went into the kitchen to find a room full of people. It wasn't as crowded as it was in the middle of the night. Most of the people there were covered in bandages or resting on the table. No one was smiling.

Hermione walked past the crowd of groaning people to find Ron sitting with his brothers and sister in a corner of the room. They weren't speaking. Hermione was going to leave them alone when she saw George gesture for her to sit down. Hermione did as he wanted.

"We're orphans now." Ron said.

"Shush," Bill snapped. "We still have each other and that's all that matters."

"We can't live like this!" Ginny blurted out. "Why don't you just tell her already? We lost the battle last night! You-Know-Who is in power! We're going to have to live here forever! We're going to have to live in this fitly, disgusting, piece of-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. "I know you're upset but complaining about this isn't going to do anything! We are not doomed. We are not going to have to live in this crap house forever! I can stop this! I will stop this!" Hermione got to her feet and marched out of the room.

"Hermione!" George yelled after her. He too got to his feet and followed her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need- I need to find Draco!" Hermione said. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"But why?" George asked. "Can't you just do the spell?"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "I can't just do the spell. It's not that simple! I have to see him first. We have to be together one last time!"

"I can't believe you. You are pathetic. You have fallen head over heals for some good for nothing Death Eater who has abandoned you over and over again. The worst part about it is that you still go running back to him!"

Hermione sniffled. "He needs to know."

"Oh does he?" George continued. "You can't even save your friends without putting him first! If you had just done the spell my parents would still be alive!"

"Oh yeah? And who would have died for the spell? Who would have been the willing sacrifice? Would it have been you George?"

"Yes," George said.

"No," Hermione responded back. "I wouldn't have allowed it. I will never kill anyone innocent. I would see this whole world be destroyed then do that." Hermione turned around and walked away. She angrily flung open the door and marched out of the house.

Hermione looked around her. "Great!" she shouted. "I am in the middle of London with no money or food looking for a boy who could be anywhere!"

"Join the crowd," said a nearby person.

Hermione growled under her breath. How can people be so rude? To top it off the person wouldn't stop starring at her. It was more then a glare then anything else. It was a glare that pierced your very soul. Hermione only knew one other person who could do that. _Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione's eye lit up with surprise and joy. "It took you long enough," Drawled the blonde headed boy. "I was out here all morning."

Hermione ran across the street and jump into his arms. She planted his cheek with a wet kiss then pulled away. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Draco said. Hermione knew she was never going to find out.

Hermione took Draco's hand and they started to walk down the streets of London. "So," Hermione said playfully, "I heard you were looking for a boy. I am too."

"Well when I said that I did mean a girl, particularly one with curly brown hair."

"I have curly brown hair."

"I guess you'll do."

The two teenagers sat on the corner of the sidewalk. The streets were crowded with people. No one seemed to notice them, they were all to concerned with there day to day lives. "So are you going to tell me the bad news?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him blankly.

"On how to defeat The Dark Lord. I think if it was easy you would have done it already."

Hermione looked away from him. She didn't want to ruin the mood. This was probably one of their last moments together. She didn't want it to end with Draco's death.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's a very complicated spell. I think there are three steps to it. Well the first step is that I need a willing sacrifice." Hermione paused and looked at Draco. When his facial expression did not change she continued. "Then I need to say some spell that's written down in the book. Er I don't really remember how it goes. Well then after that I say another spell that will "destroy all that is Voldemort".'

"Well that doesn't seem too bad."

"You don't get it do you?" Hermione snapped. "All that is Voldemort? It means everything that has to do with him, including his Death Eaters!"

"Well we all have to die sometime."

Hermione's jaw dropped open. He was taking this too well. If someone went up to her and was like "_Hey I'm going to kill you so I can save the world_." She wouldn't be so happy about it.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will turn out okay."

"I just can't loose you," Hermione said. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him.

"You won't, I'll always be with you."

Hermione pulled away from him. "How?"

"Ill be one of those annoying ghosts who float around Hogwarts."

"That's not funny."

"No, your right, I might not ever get laid again."

"Draco! Take this seriously!"

"Why? Don't you think I should be happy in my last moments of life? Wouldn't you rather remember me as the fun, conceited, good-in-bed Draco?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I would rather remember you as the man I started a life with Draco."

"Well we can't have everything."

"I know."

They were silent for a few moments. There was a slight breeze in the air that sent a chill threw Hermione's body. The sun was once again setting making Hermione realize that she had slept threw the whole day.

"I'll be the willing sacrifice."

"No you won't."

"Hermione, I am going to die anyway. Why not die a hero?"

"Because I can't kill you, you've done nothing wrong."

"I haven't? Well didn't warn anyone about the attack on Hogwarts. I did kill a man while trying to let you escape. I also killed a couple of the Order."

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

"No, just kill me."

"What is with you? You're taking all of this to calmly!"

"I'm not happy about dieing, but it's the only way. I have accepted that. I can not go back to my parents and hiding in fear is not the way I want to live. Honesty Hermione, I would rather die."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"No."

"Go get the book."

Hermione did as she was told. She stood up and left Draco where he was sitting. She slowly walked back into the hiding pace. When she got in there the hallway was empty. Everyone was still huddled together in the kitchen. She walked up the stairs where she kept the book. It was where she left it, on the desk.

Hermione picked up the book and went to leave the room. When she got to the door way she stopped and stared at the book. Then she turned back into the room and placed it back onto the desk. She started to open the drawers and took out a quill and paper. She then opened the book and quickly scribbled down a few words, shut the book, and left the room.

Hermione hurried down the stairs and opened the front door. She crossed the street and walked down the block to where she left Draco. Hermione found Draco and her eyes widened with horror. Draco was being held back by two hooded cloaks. He wasn't struggling but just standing there.

"I would have warned you," he said, "but the bastards took my wand."

Hermione was too shock to do anything. When the Death Eaters took a hold of her she didn't move. She just starred at Draco. He wasn't afraid so she wouldn't be afraid. As long as he was with her everything will be alright.

**A/N** I made this chapter have some hints of humor in it. Yes I can do that even at such a dark time. Well please review! Again the more reviews the faster I update! Also I think next chapter is going to be the final one.


	26. Endings and New Beginnings

**A/N** some asked me if I got the idea of this story from Romeo and Juliet and the answer is no. The only inspiration I had for this was from my head. So yes I am taking complete and full credit for the plot idea.

Also guess what I just realized? There are actually other Slytherin girls other than Pansy so I didn't have to make up any! Wow if I knew that this whole story would have been a lot easier. Oh well to late now.

**In Hell With: Draco Malfoy **

Chapter 27

Endings and New Beginnings

-

They were taken to a very familiar place. Draco and Hermione knew all the twists and turns of this castle. They had been going there for six long years. They were taken to Hogwarts. Hermione sighed with annoyance as they were dragged threw the front doors.

_Could this man be anymore predictable_? Hermione thought. She knew about the story of Lord Voldemort wanting a job at Hogwarts as the DADA professor and being denied by Professor Dumbledore. Hogwarts was the only place he could ever truly call home. _I bet we're going to be taken to the DADA classroom. Where he will give us a whole speech but will take too long so suddenly someone will pop in and save us like always. Super. _

Well Hermione got the first part of it right. They were taken to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The room only had three people in it, Draco's parents and Lord Voldemort. The doors where shut and Hermione and Draco where released.

The room wasn't like Hermione had remembered. It was very bare with only a desk and a chair, which was occupied by the Dark Lord himself. The room was dimly lit and Hermione's eyes had to get used to the lighting.

Lord Voldemort spoke. "Ah what do we have here? Draco Malfoy and Potter's friend. What is your name?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She would not speak to such a vile man.

"You should show more respect towards your elders, especially ones that will choose if you live or die."

"Bite me," Hermione spat.

Voldemort let out a chuckle. "Such a brave little girl. I can see why Potter had chosen you for a friend. You know once Potter was dead I thought I was home free. I had nothing more to worry about, even though Dumbledore did escape. He ran like a defenseless child. Pathetic. He was no threat, but then I heard of this miss placed prophecy, one that gave your kind a second chance. It was about a relative of Dumbledore's but for some odd reason this relative was kept secret. She grew up her whole life thinking she was a filthy mudblood only to recently find out that she was related to the _'all mighty_' Albus Dumbledore. This girl she has a book of mine, just like the one you're holding now."

Hermione looked at her Uncle's book. She held it tighter, it belonged to her.

"Yes that book was stolen from my dear friend Lucius by what we think was his son."

"I did not steal the book." Draco said.

"Of course you didn't Draco. Now why would you steal the book when you originally went through all the trouble to get it for your father in the first place? I was merely suggesting you 'let it slip' to, what is your name?"

"You can call me Ms. Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"You do not have a first name?"

"To you I do not."

Voldemort clenched his hands together. "You are getting on my nerves little girl. I will not tolerate such disrespect."

"Tell him," Draco whispered to Hermione. "He will torture you if you do not. We need all of our strength remember that."

"My name is Hermione." Hermione took Draco's advice. "Hermione Granger."

"Now that I know your name this story shall go by much quicker. So where was I? Oh yes Draco here 'let it slip' to you where the book was. Is that right?"

"No," Draco said.

"Do you say I am a liar?" Voldemort spat.

"I do not." Draco said quickly.

Voldemort turned his attention back towards Hermione. "Did you open that book?"

"No," Hermione lied.

"I hope you are not lying. Would you like to change that answer?"

Hermione quickly glanced at Draco and he nodded his head. "Yes I did open the book."

"And what was inside it?"

"Why don't we see for yourself?"

"Wrong answer." Voldemort said. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Cir-"

"Wait!" Draco shouted. "I'll tell you want was in the book."

Voldemort put down his wand and turned back towards Draco. "Go on."

"It was a spell to help Granger take you out. The spell gave her super human strength so that no spell could kill her. Then she would have the power to destroy you."

"You lie."

Draco gulped. "Why do you say that?"

"There has to be more to it."

Taking Draco's lead Hermione began to talk. "There is. It only lasts for a short amount of time. I think a day."

Voldemort considered this idea. "How does it work?"

"We'll show you."

"You'll tell me."

"It's hard to explain." Hermione protested.

"We need light." Draco said. "That is the first step. This room will not do. The spell will not work."

Voldemort was silent for a few seconds. Hermione waited in anticipation. Was Voldemort's desire to live forever strong enough to believe Draco? Was it strong enough for him to take such a risk? But then again at this point Voldemort does not see teenagers as a risk.

"Take them where there is light."

"My Lord?" said Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes Lucius?

"May my wife and I have a word with our son?"

Voldemort smiled. Hermione grimaced. She never thought it possible for someone to become even uglier when they smiled. His teeth were more like fangs that were ready to pry into the nearest victim. His eyes went slant making him resemble and snake. "Of course you can, but make it quick. I am interested in this spell."

"Draco."

"Father."

"I am truly disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You know what I must do when this all over with?"

"Yes father."

Narcissa seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Was this girl worth it Draco? Is she worth your life?"

"Yes mother, she is."

Despite the dark circumstances this made Hermione's heart jump. He truly did love her. Hermione's sudden moment have happiness was quickly washed away by Narcissa's out burst.

"Why Draco? She's just blood filth! A disgusting frizzy haired girl! What has she done? Tell me she has put some love curse on you. Please Draco just say the word!" Tears were now pouring from her eyes.

"No she has not."

Narcissa's gazed turned on Hermione. Hermione gulped she knew exactly what was about to happen. "You stupid little whore!" Narcissa screamed. "YOU RUINED MY SON'S LIFE. YOU'RE SELFISH GOD FOR NOTHING BITCH."

Lucius put his hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Please," he said. "Calm down."

Narcissa began to sob uncontrollably. Lucius pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "I am sorry my Lord for her behavior."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Here his wife was having a break down and he was apologizing for her behavior! It was disgusting. No wonder why Draco was always verging on the insane side.

"Enough," Voldemort said. "I am more interested in this so called spell then in your sob story. Take them to where there is light." He said to the two Death Eaters who were acting like guards. They nodded and each took Hermione and Draco by them arm.

"Ow! Not so hard! We're not going anywhere." Hermione complained.

"Shut up," Draco hissed. Her big mouth was going to get all of them in trouble.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Hermione growled. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

"So then you know you're being an annoying git?"

"Yes I perfectly well do… wait. I am not!"

It was amazing how the two still could fight even when their lives where on the line. They were already like a married couple, always bickering.

They stopped when they were outside of the castle. It was good timing to since the sun was just coming up. "Wow," Hermione said to Draco. "We haven't slept for a while."

"You mean I haven't slept for a while. You had all yesterday morning while I was waiting outside for you in the cold."

"How was I supposed to know you would be there?" Hermione snapped.

"Well I did say I would be didn't I?" Draco smiled.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was instantly silenced by Voldemort. "Enough with your bickering and tell me the rest of the spell."

"Er," Draco started. He looked at Hermione. It seemed that neither of them had thought of anything.

"Tell me the rest of the spell." Voldemort was losing his patience.

"I'll tell you the rest of the spell," drawled a voice from behind them.

Voldemort turned around to see George Weasley standing behind him. Voldemort laughed. "Well what do we have here? Red hair, worn out cloths, a very foul stench, ah you must be what they all a Weasley. So are you here to save your little friends? Are you going to be a big strong man and save them all by yourself?" Voldemort mocked.

"Of course not," George said. He lifted his wand in the air and red sparks flew out of them. There was a rumble and out of the forest came about fifty wizards and witches.

The grin from Voldemort's face did not fade even when the Order began to advance on him. "Well I have a team of my own." He lifted his wand and tapped the tattoo on his left arm.

Draco clenched his arm with pain as it began to burn. "He's calling for them." Right after Draco said this, about twice as many Death Eaters emerged from the castle or apparated onto the school grounds.

"I guess this will be the final battle," Voldemort said to George.

"Oh it will be Tom," said a wise voice. Hermione quickly looked around to see who it was.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted.

"I would prefer if you would call me Uncle Albus now that we are out side of school." He grinned.

"No!" Voldemort said breaking the reunion. "You fled!"

"I returned."

"You are a coward."

"I had lost the battle but now I am here to win the war."

"Then let the war begin," Voldemort snickered. He waved his wand and there was a sudden blast of green smoke that filled the ground. When it cleared Voldemort was gone and the battle began.

Once again Hermione found herself dodging spells of all sorts. She also found herself being tugged in two different directions. "Let go of her," Malfoy scowled.

"Why don't you?" George snapped.

"Does anyone else notice that we are in the middle of a battle?" Hermione asked the two.

"Yes," said Draco. "Why do you think I am trying to get you to safety?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed but we're not moving and there is an awful big Death Eater heading this way." Hermione snapped at the two of them.

Instantly both of them let go of Hermione and turned towards the Death Eater. Draco pointed his wand at the Death Eater. "_Delorious_!" Draco shouted. A purple light flew from his wand and hit the Death Eater in the chest. He fell to the floor and it seemed like he was having a seizure.

George shouted, "_Adva Kedavra_!" To finish off the job.

"See if we work as a team we can do it." Hermione pointed out to the two boys.

"Well if Weasley here knew what that spell actually was he would have known the Death Eater would have eventually died."

"Didn't want to take any risks," George said.

"There _weren't any risks_," Draco said sternly.

The three of them ran and hid behind a statue where they would shoot curses to any Death Eater passing by. Hermione starred out into the Hogwarts grounds. It was covered in death and war. She couldn't believe this is where the final battle was gong to take place.

The grounds held so many memories to her. This is where she, Ron, and Harry would have their annual snowball fight, it was where she had her first kiss, and it was here where she truly realized she was in love with Draco.

"Look," Draco said to Hermione. He pointed at Dumbledore who was running towards him. "It's probably a Death Eater, we should kill him." Draco pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped. "It obvious who that is and you know it. No one else has a beard like him."

"She's right you know," George said.

"Shut up," Draco said.

Dumbledore ran behind the statue and sat down on the grass. He was severely out of breath. "Hermione you must do the spell."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't."

"You must."

"How come you can't do it?" She asked. He knew the spell he was in the same bloodline. Dumbledore fit all of the require mints.

"I can not. The creator of a spell this powerful will never be able to use it. Plus I am too old. I would surely die before the spell had even begun."

"Are you saying Hermione might die if she does this spell?" Draco snapped.

"There is always a possibility of death."

"Then she will not do it!" Draco said. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away and then he began to run. The two of them started to runaway together, neither of them looking back. They were heading towards the forbidden forest. They were so close to escaping, just a few more steps, but then Hermione stopped.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I can't leave." Hermione said.

"Isn't this what you want? Don't you want us to be together? Hermione we could have a life of our own. We could have kids, a family."

Hermione looked at the ground. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. "That is what I want, but I know it's not what you want."

"What? Of course it is! All I want is to be with you."

"No you said before living a life in hiding is not a way to live! I agree Draco; we can not live that way! And they are going to find us one day, we can not hide forever."

"Yes we can! I promise you they'll never find us. You won't have anything to worry about!"

"But I will! Do you not understand? I can't just leave my friends to suffer! They'll die here today if I don't do anything! If I run away it'll be selfish. I'm putting my happiness over others!" Without another word Hermione turned around and headed back towards the battle field.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted. He started to run after her.

"Here take this." Hermione shoved a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is it?"

"It's the spell to defeat Voldemort."

"What? I can't do it! I'm not part of your bloodline." Draco protested.

Hermione grabbed Draco's shoulders and shook him. "That doesn't matter! You only have to be related to Dumbledore to read the book not do that curse!"

"And what makes you think that I will kill you?" Draco asked her.

"You don't have too!" Hermione shouted. She ran closer to the battle field. She spotted a duel that would surely go down in history, Voldemort and Dumbledore where dueling one on one in the center of the battle. Hermione stopped and watched the battle for a few seconds. If Dumbledore could win she wouldn't have to die. It didn't seem like that was going to happen. Dumbledore was becoming weaker by the second and completely answer Hermione's question Voldemort shouted, "_Curcio_!" Dumbledore instantly fell to the ground.

Without thinking Hermione ran closer into the battle field. "Hey dumb ass!" she shouted at the nearest Death Eater. He turned and starred at her. "Yeah you in the black hood, want to duel?"

Draco's jaw dropped open. The stupid bitch! She was practically committing suicide. Draco couldn't let her do that. He lifted one foot in front of the other and he was on his way.

The Death Eater pointed his wand at Hermione. Hermione bravely stood there. She wasn't going to move. Draco was stilling running to catch up to her. If only he could get there in time, he would die instead of her. It was too late. "_Adva Kedavra_!" The shot was fired. Hermione closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

But the strangest thing happened, she wasn't dead. She opened her eyes to see a lifeless George lying on top of her. His eyes where shut and his body was limp. "Oh George…" she whispered.

"_Adva Kedavra_!" The Death Eater who had killed George fell to the ground. Hermione felt herself being lifted up by Draco. "Well do the curse."

"I don't have a sacrifice."

Draco looked down at George. "Well I think he was willing enough."

Hermione glared at him.

"We don't have time for this! Look Dumbledore's about to die." Draco shouted, even though he could careless about the old fool. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

Hermione turned her head and saw Dumbledore breathing hard and Voldemort laughing. She took the paper back from Draco and pointed her wand at George. "_Racheto desliebe!" _she shouted. George's chest shot up as if it was being lifted by an invisible string. A round golden ball slowly floated out of his body. It floated towards the tip of Hermione's wand. When the two touch the small orb slowly began to absorb into it.

Hermione turned and faced Draco. She needed reinsurance. "Do it." He said. Hermione opened her mouth to say the spell. Suddenly she felt herself being squeeze and embraced with a passionate kiss. Draco let Hermione go. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Hermione paused for a minute. She wanted one last glance at Draco. With a final breath Hermione opened her mouth and shouted, "_Mordblut Voldemort!"_ A bright blue orb flew out of her wand. It floated into the sky and began to expand. It became a flat round circle covering all of Hogwarts. All around them it began to become dark. It was blocking out the light. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky.

The flat blue circle began to lower itself towards the ground. Everyone, not knowing what is was started to throw all different types of spells at it. Each time it got hit the curse seemed to absorbed the other curses causing it to become more powerful.

The curse was now near the ground, touching most people. It continued to go down a little further until it was about four and a half feet of the ground. Everyone lifted up there hands so that it wasn't touching the blue orb. There was silence as people waited for it to react. Hermione kept her eyes on Voldemort.

Suddenly the curse shrunk back into a small blue orb then expanded causing what seem to be silent, blue, explosion. It hit Voldemort directly. The force pushed him about twenty feet in the air and then suddenly he just disappeared. The blast was heading towards Hermione now. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact. Hermione felt herself getting knocked off her feet. She was ready to suffer the same fait Voldemort did. She had to be twenty feet in the air now. Time seemed to slow down. She felt like she was dying and that everything around her was fading away. She was snapped back into reality by the shock of sharply hitting the ground. Hermione didn't bother to open her eyes. She knew Voldemort was dead, she had seen him disappear. She didn't want to see what the result of the war was. She didn't want to see Draco's lifeless body. Suddenly she began to feel tired. She was fading back to the universe in which time stopped.

Hermione felt herself being shaken. "Hermione, Hermione!" the voice said. Hermione twisted away. She was so tired she didn't want to get up. "Hermione! Wake up! It's over! Please wake up Hermione!" Who ever it was was getting on her nerves. Couldn't he see that she was sleeping? "Hermione!" he shouted.

Annoyed Hermione opened her eyes and looked up. "I'm up-" Hermione's eyes opened wide. She couldn't see the persons face because it was covered in a mess of blond hair, but she knew exactly who it was. Hermione swung her arms around Draco and pulled him to the ground. Tears started to pour down from her eyes. "You're not dead." Hermione said.

"No I am, you're hugging a ghost remember?" Draco said playfully.

Hermione squeezed Draco even harder. "Oh shut up will you?"

Draco laughed. "Never."

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione turned to look who was shouting her name. She saw Ron, Lavender, and Neville running over towards her.

"You did it!" Ron shouted. Hermione and Draco broke apart. Draco stood up and offered Hermione a hand. Hermione gratefully accepted it.

"You saved us all!" Neville said happily.

"Group hug!" Lavender squealed. Everyone jumped onto Hermione.

Ron pushed away from the group. "Is that, is that…"

"What the hell are you babbling about Weasley?" Draco snapped. It was very rude of him to ruin the whole 'the world is saved' mood.

"George." Ron said. "He's dead?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Ron."

"How?"

Hermione finally let go of Draco and hugged Ron instead. "He died a hero. He saved my life and the world's."

Ron embraced Hermione's hug. "He loved you." He told her.

"He loved you too," she responded.

They let go of each other. "I know," Ron said. "I know."

Hermione let out a little scream as she was being swooped into the air. She felt a smooth beard against the back of her neck. "Bravo Hermione! Bravo!" Professor Dumbledore chanted. He put Hermione back on the ground and grabbed his back. "I knew I shouldn't have done that, I get back pains."

Draco starred at him. "Weren't you just dying a minute ago?"

"Oh the adrenaline rush always gets the best of me," Dumbledore replied positively.

Hermione chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Dumbledore said still clenching his back.

"How come Draco didn't die when the curse hit?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he?"

"Er because 'all that is Voldemort will die'" Hermione quoted.

"Oh," Dumbledore said. "That didn't include Death Eater's. Look around you. They're all still here, knocked out but they're here. When I said all of Voldemort I meant all of his souls."

"Oh," Hermione said feeling pretty stupid.

Draco took her hand. "It looks like we'll be together after all."

Six months had past since the final battle. The ministry was rebuilt and everything was restored back to order. Death Eaters where not thrown into jail but were allowed back to there families. They were constantly watched though. Instead of having the Dark Mark on their left arm they had a tracking device. It all worked out for the better.

Hermione smiled as she stood in front of the large crowd of people in her elegant white dress. She glanced at Draco who returned it with a smile. He was looking awfully gorgeous in the black tux that he was wearing.

"_Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your magically wedded husband_?"

It had taken Hermione and Draco a while to get their wedding together. They had so much to do before the big day. Draco left for a month trying to fix his family. He told Hermione that he didn't want to live the rest of his life with his parents hating him. Plus even the elders need help sometime. Hermione on the other hand spent the time with the Weasley's helping them coupe with their losses. Then when they finally got to see each other again they still couldn't have their wedding. Ron and Lavender where having theirs that month. Lavender had gotten pregnant and at the thought of her parents finding out that she was having a baby before she got married, well scared the crap out of her.

"I do," Hermione smiled.

"_And do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your magically wedded wife?"_

The next couple of months weren't that great either. Hermione had just started her first job and Draco had to go away again because his father had to go to court. Then finally after six months they decided to have their wedding, on Halloween. It was Draco's request. He always had a thing for scaring people. Hermione wasn't too fond of the idea until the day of the wedding when she saw had elaborate the church was decorated. It was spookily beautiful.

"I do," Draco said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Draco and Hermione leaned into each other giving a more then passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and applauded. Ron whistled and Pansy yelled a, "You go girl!"

When they broke away from their first kiss as a married couple all that Draco said was, "So when are we going to have kids?"

A/N THE ENDDDDDDDDDD. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! SQUAL??? (Maybe!) Add me to your author alerts so you know when it's posted!

Also check out my new story **Boy's Don't Cry**. It's a humor/romance with no other then Hermione and Draco. If you liked this story then you'll like my new one. So please check it out and review!


End file.
